Una Pieza de Escuela Secundaria
by www.wtf.com
Summary: A.U Luffy y los Sombrero de Paja pensaron que solo seria otro ciclo escolar , lleno de abusones, clases y profesores. Pero ocurre algo fuera de lo comun en la Academia, algo tan importante que puede ser considerado una promesa maravillosa...o una amenaza.
1. De Abusones y Carne

-!GENIAL!- Grito Luffy, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Estaba en el Reino de la Carne, el paraíso de los glotones

Ríos de salsa pasaban a lo largo de grandes bosques rodeados de arboles con tocino como frutos. Mientras que en el horizonte, grandes montanas de filetes se alzaban. Luffy no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Lo importantes es que estaba más hambriento que nunca., y sin perder más valiosos segundos, se encamino con rapidez hacia el bosque y comenzó a comer todos los arboles de tocino.

Era el mejor día de su vida.

…_Luffy…_

De repente, sintió como la carne en su boca y su alrededor se volvían cenizas, mientras que el frondoso rio se secaba, todo esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡No, no! ¡Que aun tengo hambre! – grito desesperado, mientras era testigo de cómo su Reino de la Carne se convertía en el Infierno de las Cenizas.

…_Despierta , Luffy…_

_-_Mi carne, mí comida...-

-¡Demonios Luffy, despierta de una buena vez!-

Luffy sintió como su cuerpo caía al vacio y se golpeaba el rostro cuando la por fin llego al piso. Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, lo primero que vio fueron los pies de su hermano mayor.

-¡Vamos, Luffy. Que tienes que prepararte para ir a la escuela¡-

-¡Oh, Ace, fue espantoso!- dijo Luffy, abrazando la pierna de Ace - Estaba en el Reino de Carne cuando….! EH! Ya no recuerdo que paso después…-

-¿Otra vez soñaste con ese Reino imaginario? Ya es la tercera vez esta semana…- Respondió Ace, riéndose de su hermano.

-Pero si ya lo he soñado antes…como es que no lo recuerdo?- Pregunto Luffy extrañado, rascándose la cabeza en donde también se notaba un ligera marca roja del golpe que se había dado al caer de la cama.

-Eso es porque apenas eres capaz de recordar tu propio nombre por más de tres horas, hermanito- Dijo Ace, ayudando a Luffy a levantarse.- Ahora, vístete deprisa, que ya se te ha hecho tarde –

-Si, si…solo como mi desayuno y….-

-No Luffy, me temo que ya es muy tarde para desayunar .Lo siento, pero esto es lo que ocurre cuando te quedas mas tiempo del debido en tus sueños. Siempre es lo mismo cada año…-

La voz de Ace no detonaba enojo, pero si fue lo suficientemente seria para que Luffy comprendiera que no estaba bromeando en cuanto no darle su comida Sabia que era su culpa por quedarse dormido, pero no puedo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos.

-…y es por eso que ya te he preparado tu almuerzo favorito para la escuela: Mini bistecs bañados con salsa y unos cuantos camarones a la parrilla- continuo Ace sonriente.

-¡! Genial. Gracias, eres fantástico Ace!-Luffy empezó a dar brincos de felicidad por toda su habitación .Su hermano lo observaba con las cejas arqueadas, asombrado de la energía de Luffy. Lo hubiera dejado seguir con su alboroto si no fuera por el hecho de que Luffy ya estaba bastante atrasado para la escuela.

- Luffy, solo te daré tu almuerzo si logras arreglarte en menos de cinco segundos…-

Ace no lo dijo en serio, fue solo una estrategia para apresurar a su hermanito . Sin embargo, Luffy obedeció esta orden sin dudarlo y a los cinco segundos exactos reapareció en frente de Ace, con su uniforme puesto y su cabello peinado, si echarse agua en la cabeza y revolverlo con los dedos podía considerarse como una forma de peinarse...

Ace rio un poco y le dio unas palmadas a Luffy en la cabeza.

-Solo necesitas de la correcta motivación para que hagas caso, no Luffy? En fin, aquí tienes justo como prometí- extendió la mano y dio a Luffy una pequeña lonchera en donde iba su almuerzo. Desprendia un olor exquisito.

-¡No puedo esperar para comerlo!-

-Solo asegúrate de que sea en la hora del receso y no en clase. Y ahora, ya vete.-

Luffy agarro su mochila que estaba colgada en la mesa de su escritorio y salió de su cuarto, en dirección a la puerta de su casa.

-Una cosa más Luffy- agrego Ace desde el cuarto de su hermano. –trata de no meterte en problemas. Al menos por hoy, esta bien?-

-Claro , Ace. Yo soy un buen estudiante después de todo.- Respondió Luffy, saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta tras el, mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia la escuela.

Una vez solo, Ace suspiro y se sentó en la cama de Luffy.

-Un buen estudiante…como no-

* * *

><p>Para su asombro, Luffy llego a tiempo a la escuela.<p>

O al menos eso es lo primero que pensó, pero al notar la ausencia de estudiantes en los pasillos, empezó a creer lo contrario. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba a la vista tampoco.

No eran particularmente los alumnos más difíciles de encontrar, ya que cada uno tenía una característica física que llamaba mucho la atención. Por ejemplo: Usopp, su mejor amigo, tenía una nariz extremadamente larga. Sanji, unas cejas que se curveaban al final. Nami y Zoro tenían el pelo de color muy llamativo (naranja y verde, respectivamente). Chopper era un reno que hablaba y caminaba en dos patas, y era por mucho, el que más llamaba la atención

Aunque en realidad, todos los estudiantes y profesores eran tan peculiares que incluso podrían hacerse pasar por un show de fenómenos sin problema alguno si hace lo deseasen.

Luffy también era único en su apariencia, pero era su personalidad alocada lo que hacía que resaltar entre los demás estudiantes.

Pero en ese momento de incertidumbre, Luffy concluyo que lo mejor sería actuar de la manera más discreta. Si algún profesor lo atrapaba fuera del salón, se le armaría un problema gordo. Caminando despacio y ligeramente agachado, Luffy iba rumbo al baño de hombres. Ahí esperaría hasta que tocara la campana.

-Oi, Luffy ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto una voz femenina cuando Luffy estaba a solo unos pasos del baño. A Luffy se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta y miro a quien lo llamaba, se tranquilizo. Afortunadamente, no resulto ser una maestra, sino su amiga Nico Robin.

A pesar de ser una de sus mejores amigas, Robin había dejado de pasar tanto tiempo con Luffy y sus amigos después de que empezó a salir con Crocodile, uno de los prefectos. Robin aun lo saludaba y a veces hasta platicaban,, pero había dejado de sentarse con ellos en el almuerzo y casi nunca la veían después de clases.

-¡Hola Robin!- contesto Luffy – Pues, esto es la escuela, no? Y se supone que estoy aquí para aprender cosas nuevas o algo así…-

-Lo que quiero decir es: ¿Qué haces fuera del salón? La clase de Anatomía empezó hace 10 minutos. Yo voy de regreso a el salón, porque me no acompañas?. Estoy segura que el profesor Law te dejara pasar….-

-¡Ah! Bueno, no lo sé… Y a me estaba agradando la idea de no entrar a clase…!O-Oye, que crees que haces?.-

Sorprendido, Luffy noto como uno chico de pelo azul y gordo había agarrado su lonchera y la olía con entusiasmo. Luego de notar que Luffy y Robin lo observaban extrañados, el chico gordo les dirigió a ambos una mirada burlona y amenazante, mientras sonreía.

-¡Vaya, vaya, Luffy. Ligando a esta tipa en vez de entra a clase, eh? Te propongo algo,: si me das tu almuerzo , te prometo que no te acusare con los profesores!-

Esa amenaza, solía funcionar muy bien con los alumnos pequeños e incluso con algunos de sus compañeros más débiles, pero viendo que Luffy no estaba dispuesto a ceder y que no caería en su trampa, Wapol trato de arrancarle la mochila de las manos, pero Luffy la sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

-¿Acusarme? Tu también estas fuera de clases, estúpido hipopótamo de boca grande!- Le espeto Luffy, quien empezó a tirar en su dirección de la lonchera

Era cierto, Wapol no había entrado a clase y no tenía ninguna excusa preparada. Si lo atrapaban, estaría en grandes problemas al igual que Luffy.

-¡Te ordeno que me lo des. AHORA!- grito Wapol, desesperándose y triando de la mochila con brusquedad. Se oyó un ligero crujido y Luffy pensó que su lonchera se había roto. Por suerte, aun estaba intacta.

-¡NO!-

Viendo que se estaba saliendo de control esa situación, Robin intervino:

-¡Suficiente! No hay por qué pelear por algo tan insignificante como un almuerzo..-

-¿Insignificante…?-Los dos muchachos interrumpieron su discusión y la miraron con incredulidad. Ninguno de los dos habían usado la palabra "insignificante" y "almuerzo" juntas en una misma oración y escucharlas era algo extraño, casi ofensivo

-¡Mujer tonta, no te atrevas a repetir eso! Mejor lárgate de una buena vez- dijo Wapol, olvidándose de Luffy por completo

- Robin… uno no debe hablar así de la comida…- agrego Luffy por lo bajo.

Robin, sin embargo, lo escucho. Ella era lo suficientemente madura para ignorar a el abusivo de Wapol y para no enojarse con su amigo Luffy, pero tampoco iba a ayudarlos si se comportaban de esa manera.

-Muy bien. Sigan con su pelea, yo me iré. Pero no se quejen cuando los atrapen y los castiguen.-

Sin decir más, se encamino por el pasillo, dio vuelta a la derecha y se perdió de vista.

Luffy sintió una punzada de remordimiento mientras veía como Robin no tenia intecion de regresar

-¡No, espera Robin. Lo siento! ¿Ya viste lo que acabas de hacer, Bocazas? Se ha molestado!-

-¡Como si me importara tu amiga, mono estúpido!-

Luffy sintió como Wapol le agarraba un brazo y le apretaba .No era un olor que Luffy no pudiera soportar, pero ese dolor, mezclado con su enojo ,ocasiono que el impulso de pegarle a Wapol se hiciera más grande.

Justo cuando Luffy alzaba un puno y se disponía a descargarlo en la cara de Wapol, una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hacen fuera de clase?-

-Uh-oh…- dijeron Wapol Y Luffy al unison.

El profesor Smoker, con su habitual puro en los labios, esperaba por la respuesta de los chicos.

-¿Y bien? O es que acaso no piensan darme una de sus "brillantes" excusas esta vez?-

-Que tal una excusa "medio brillante", Smokey?- dijo Luffy, tratando de calmar a su profesor.

-¡Cierra la boca, tonto!- le susurro Wapol .

-Oi , Wapol. No deberías llamar así a tu compañero- Smoker exhalo un poco de humo y agarro a los dos malcriados por las orejas – ya que, después de todo, ustedes dos son unos flojos incompetentes del mismo nivel.-

E ignorando sus quejas de dolor, Smoker los llevo a su salón. Ahora que se encontraba en esa situación tan vergonzosa, a Luffy le apetecía como nunca en su vida, entrar a clase anatomía.

* * *

><p>AN: Hola!<p>

UPDATE :los tres primeros capitulos si son iguales que One Piece Of High School, pero despues sera un historia nueva (es el mimo universo que OPOHS,pero suceden otras situaciones :)

Espero que les guste.

R&r

Gracias!


	2. Una A o una D

-!Demonios Luffy, que mala suerte! –

-Si, y que lo digas -

Luffy y Usopp estaban platicando en el salón sobre el incidente de Wapol

El Profesor Smoker, una vez que dejo a los dos muchachos a cargo del profesor Law, había regresado a la Sala de maestros, llevándose el almuerzo con él. No para comérselo, sino para evitar que ocurriera otra disputa entre Luffy y Wapol.

En cuanto a su trabajo en clase, los alumnos debían dibujar la estructura del cuerpo de cualquier animal que quisiesen. Usopp y Luffy ya habían terminado su trabajo

A su propia manera, claro…

Usopp había tratado de dibujar un Pez volador, pero después de intentar trazar dos músculos y descubrir que era mucho mas difícil de lo que creía, arrugo la hoja y se dio por vencido. Luffy había estado dudoso al inicio sobre que dibujar, pero al final se decidió por un Cyporim. Tal criatura no existía en los libros de texto ni en la fauna del mundo, pero si en lo sueños de Luffy. Imaginario o real, seguía siendo un animal. Al menos, esa fue la lógica de Luffy.

De haber visto sus mediocres trabajos, sus amigos los hubieran ayudado, pero ellos también cosas que atender. Zoro, que estaba sentando hasta enfrente de la segunda fila, estaba completamente dormido. Sanji y Brook se divertían molestando a Nami preguntándole si les dejaba ver el color de sus bragas. Era solo una broma y Nami no lo tomaba de manera personal, pero aun así, no dejaba de ser bastante irritante.

El pequeño Chopper estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que no hubiera notado si alguien le hubiera puesto una bomba en su sombrero. Dos de sus compañeros se vieron tentados al inicio de jugarle una broma similar, pero al final, pero se resignaron. Justo como Ace había dicho, no era bueno meterse en problemas en la escuela….al menos el primer día de clases. Después, se podrían comportar como se les diera la gana.

Tal parecía que Luffy y Usopp estaban por su cuenta, pero a ellos no les importaba. Además , por que trabajar en un dibujo cuando tenían un problema más importante que resolver?

-Pero, te van a devolver el almuerzo, no Luffy? Si no, entonces que se supone que vamos, eh…digo, que se supone que vas a comer?- pregunto Usopp con ojos abiertos y algo aterrorizado. Haber olvidado su propia comida en su casa y esperar que Luffy le compartiera el almuerzo había parecido una idea brillante al inicio, pero ahora...

-No sé. Smokey no dijo nada al respecto. Pero si no me lo devuelve, podemos comprar unas bolas de arroz en la cafetería. – Luffy parecía tan relajado que por unos segundos Usopp creyó que ya tenían el problema solucionado, hasta que pregunto:

-Y traes dinero, Luffy?-

-No. Nada de nada-

-Y entonces como piensas comprar la comida?-

-Jajaja! No había pensando en eso- Rio el chico de pelo negro

Ajeno a la conversación, el profesor Law se levanto de su escritorio y hablo a sus alumnos

-Muy bien, clase. Se ha acabado el tiempo .Ahora les pediré a algunos de ustedes que compartan y expliquen su dibujo. ¿Hay algún voluntario?-

No se sorprendió cuando ningún alumno se ofreció. Unos por vergüenza, pero la mayoría ignoro la petición ya que sus trabajos estaban incompletos.

Típico de un primer día de clases…

Viendo que nadie hablaría por voluntad propia, Law prosiguió a escoger a un alumno.

-Dado a que tus compañeros parecen estar indispuestos, que te parece si empiezas tu, Tony Tony Chopper?-

No hubo respuesta.

-Chopper?- intentó de nuevo, hablando con un poco mas de fuerza.

-¡Despierta, fenómeno…!- .

Chopper sintió como alguien le pinchaba la espalda. Estaba tan concentrado en su dibujo que no había notado cuando el profesor le había llamado.

-¡Auch! Qué ocurre?- pregunto el pequeño reno alarmado y nervioso., sobándose con su pata el lugar donde había recibido el pinchazo. Se volteo y observo como su compañero Kuro jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos mientras que Jango, un chico con lentes en forma de corazón y sentado al lado de Kuro, reía por lo bajo.

-¡No me veas a mi, reno, que es el profesor el que te ha hablado!- Kuro señalo a Law con el mismo lápiz que había usado para hacer reaccionar a Chopper.

-Tranquilo, Chopper. .. No pasa nada- interrumpió Law- solo debes de mostrarnos tu trabajo. Por cierto, nada de volver a gritar o a tratar así a tu compañero, Kuro. O me veré obligado a castigarte-Advirtió el profesor.

Kuro se limito a asentir de mala gana. Chopper le saco la lengua a su compañero de forma infantil antes de volver a poner su atención hacia su dibujo. Lo agarro con sus dos patas temblorosas y se paró de su asiento.

Carraspeo, pero no salía ninguna palabra de su boca. Sentía su garganta seca y una gota de sudor bajo por su mejilla. Todos los ojos de sus compañeros estaban posados en el, era el centro de atención.

Al ver a su alumno paralizado, Law se acerco a Chopper y trato de calmarlo.

-No estés nervioso, que nadie se va a reír-

-! Yo si!-

-Buggy…-

-! Era broma, era broma!-

Law suspiro y le quito a Chopper el dibujo que estaba entre sus patas. Después de obsérvalo por unos segundos, dijo con honesto asombro:

-Magnífico trabajo, Chopper. Debo decir, que es uno de los mejores que he visto en toda mí carrera como profesor. En serio has logrado capturar a detalle el sistema muscular de un Rey del Mar.!Sin duda te mereces una nota perfecta!.-

Luego, el profesor lo mostro a toda la clase. Unos pocos, entre ellos sus amigos, felicitaron a Chopper, quien estaba rojo de vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo muy contento. El resto se mostro indiferente y ni siquiera miraron el dibujo.

-Te importa si me lo quedo?- pregunto Law, aun admirando el dibujo.

-!Es suyo, professor! –

-Gracias. Y ahora, el próximo será….Tu, Luffy.-

-Yo? De acuerdo. !Aqui esta!-

Cuando Luffy mostro su obra de "arte" a el salón, hubo un silencio total. Incapaz de aguantar mas después de un momento, Brook estallo en risas, haciendo que los demás lo imitaran. Law estuvo a punto de reír junto con sus alumnos, pero logro mantener la calma y la seriedad.

-Luffy, podrías explicarnos que es…_eso_? No se parece a ningún ser que haya visto jamás-

-No se llama "_eso_". Es un Cyporim. Ya sabe, esas criaturas que viven en el Reino de la Carne-

Buggy volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez Law estaba tan extrañado con el trabajo de Luffy que no reacciono inmediatamente.

-¡Ja! Otra vez este tonto esta balbuceando sobre sus criaturas imaginarias. ¿Que no paso lo mismo hace un aňo, Mohji.?

-¡Si! Tal parece que Luffy se hace más tonto con cada día que pasa-

El grupo entero volvió a estallar en carcajadas, esta vez burlonas y lideradas por Buggy. En medio del alboroto, Luffy hablo, un poco enfadado.

-¡No es imaginaria. Es real.! -

-De seguro lo soňaste…- Dijo Kuro, un poco desperado.

-! NO,NO LO HICE ….Oh, espera. Creo que tienes razón, había olvidado que Ace me dijo que era todo un sueňo…-

Antes de que se volviera a crear otro ataque de burlas y risas, Law cruzo los brazos y miro a su clase con seriedad. Esto fue más que suficientes para que todos los alumnos se calmaran y que pensaran dos veces si tenían algún antojo de reír. El único que hizo caso omiso fue Buggy, quien ya hacía en el suelo riendo como loco y con los brazos alrededor de su estomago.

El profesor lo ignoro, sabiendo que sería inútil tratar de callarlo.

- !Luffy ,yo creo que tu dibujo es hermoso!- Se atrevió a gritar Boa Hancock desde su asiento.

-¡Yo creo que TU eres hermosa , Hancock!- añadió Sanji, lanzándole un beso a la chica. Ella lo rechazo de inmediato y le dio la espalda a aquel molesto chico rubio.

-! Sanji y Hancock, silencio! Ahora, sobre tu trabajo ,Luffy. Me gusta que los alumnos sean creativos y espontáneos ,pero honestamente, me temo que no tengo otra opción más que la ponerte una calificación reprobatoria en esta ocasión.…-

-Vamos, profesor. Debe admitir que al menos vale una C -dijo Usopp, tratando de ayudar a su amigo. Law se puso una mano en la barbilla y volvió a inspeccionar el dibujo. Viendo que tenía una oportunidad de persuadir a el profesor, Usopp continuo:

-¡Es que es tan….eh….simple que es bueno!-

-¡Pero Usopp, yo quiero una D, no una C!-

-Cállate, Luffy- Le susurro a su amigo, pisándole el pie por debajo del escritorio. Luffy hizo una mueca de dolor y dejo salir un pequeño grito.

-A ver, Luffy- empezó Law y para su sorpresa, el chico le puso toda su atención de inmediato. – es necesario que comprendas que de ninguna forma puedo darle una C a un trabaja tan simple como al que has hecho. Sin embargo, y viendo que la quieres en verdad, te daré una D.-

-!Genial! "_Saque una D, saque una D, en sus caras… _"- Empezó a cantar Luffy, presumiendo su calificación a sus compañeros, uno por uno.

-Por que esta tan feliz ? Una D es una mediocre calificacion-Gruno Nami, desconcertada y algo molesta por el hecho de que un trabajo tan malo hubiera obtenido una calificación que, mediocre o no, era aprobatoria.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no hay que arruinarle su momento de gloria.-Respondio Sanji, echándole un vistazo a su reloj.

Solo faltaban unos escasos minutos para que la clase finalizara. Y justo tres segundos antes del timbre, Zoro despertó. Se desperezo mientras daba un profundo bostezo.

-Ugghhh. Esa fue una Buena siesta- Se restregó los ojos con los puños y cuando los volvió a abrir, Luffy estaba en frente del, sonriente.

-!Mira, Zoro. Una maravillosa D , a que es genial?-

En ese momento, el timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes dejaron el aula corriendo

-!Oi, Luffy! Deja de perder el tiempo y apresúrate, que tenemos que ir por tu almuerzo!- anuncio Usopp desde la puerta del salón.

En su entusiasmo, Luffy había olvidado ese asunto por completo

-!Cierto, vamos entonces. Aprisa!-

Con eso, los dos amigos salieron disparados hacia el corredor, corriendo lo mas rápido que podían hacia la sala de maestros.

Zoro se quedo en su asiento, azorado. Miro a sus demás amigos que estaban guardando sus cosas y les pregunto con voz soñolienta:

-¿Me perdí de algo interesante?-

- No, lo mismo de siempre – respondió Sanji, encendiendo un cigarrillo.- Ahora hay que ir tras esos dos antes de que se metan en algún problema-

Una vez que estuvieron listos y que terminaran de guardar sus útiles, se disponían a abandonaron el salón.

-Hasta mañana, profesor Law.- se despidió tímidamente Chopper. Sus amigos lo imitaron y se despidieron del profesor también.

Si decir nada, Law levanto una mano y le dirigió una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Y pensó que, para ser la primera clase del nuevo curso escolar, todo había marchado bastante bien.

Con suerte, todo seguiría asi..


	3. En la Sala de Maestros

Justo en el mismo momento en el que Sanji encendía su primer cigarro del día, Smoker comenzó a fumar dos puros nuevos. No tenía la costumbre llevar la cuenta, pero juzgar por la hora, tal vez ya había fumado unos doce en el transcurso del día.

Ahora que ya era tiempo del recreo, la Sala de Maestros solía estar llena, Pero en esta ocasión, Smoker se encontraba solo.

Eso se debía a que la mayoría había atendido a la primera junta de maestros del año, la cual se estaba llevando a cabo en la Oficina del Director Sengoku. Smoker hubiera ido también, si no fuera por el hecho de que odiaba las juntas. A todas, ya fuesen de profesores, padres de familias, alumnos o prefectos. Las considera aburridas y lentas, pero sobre todo: inútiles.

"No son nada más que habladurías sinsentido…" había confesado una vez a Tashigi, una joven estudiante que lo admiraba y que era la mejor en su clase. Una chica noble, aunque un poco torpe.

"¿ Que quiere decir, profesor?" Tashigi le había preguntado, confundida.

"Que nada nunca cambia en esta escuela…" Smoker respondió, pero decidió cambiar el tema cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de mas.

Los temas que se trataban en las juntas, al menos de maestros, no eran ningún secreto. Sin embargo, los estudiantes solo tenían un limitado acceso a mucha información. Pero no se perdían de mucho, ya que casi siempre solían ser irrelevantes

Una junta normal consistía en un discurso de parte de Sengoku, luego abarcaban varios temas: administración de dinero, el campus, los planes de estudio, etc. Un tema que había estado muy latente el año pasado había sido el comportamiento de ciertos estudiantes (Y Smoker tenía la desagradable sensación que eso se volvería a repetir).

Un ejemplo era el profesor de química, Hiruluk,

En una junta pasada, el había dado a Sengoku una larga notas de quejas en contra de unos de los alumnos mas odiado entre los profesores Wapol Bliking .En su lista se incluia :

-Constantes faltas a clase

-Un total desden e incumplimiento por la regla "No comer en clase"

-Robo de almuerzos tanto de los alumnus como de los profesores.

-Actitud sarcástica y grosera

Luego de escuchar otras 20 quejas más, Sengoku había prometido a Hiruluk hacer algo al respecto. Hiruluk había tenido la esperanza de que por fin expulsaran a ese mocoso. De ser asi, Hiruluk sería capaz de por fin poder dar su clase en paz, sin el constante pendiente de que Wapol le pegara una hoja en la espalda con la inscripción "Idiota Chiflado "cada vez que pasaba cerca de su de él y sus amigos.

Para su mala suerte, todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando se entero de que el único castigo que recibió Wapol había consistido en asistir a la escuela de verano ( a la cual ,solo asistió dos días).

Decepcionado, mas no sorprendido, Hiruluk se resigno a otro curso escolar de burlas y almuerzos robados.

Sengoku nunca volvió a hablar del asunto.

Para Smoker, ese era exactamente el mayor problema que la escuela tenia escuela : La poca capacidad de impartir justicia.

El director era un hombre severo y estricto, pero a veces Smoker sentía que Sengoku no estaba tratando mucho. Tal vez , ni siquiera trataba en lo absolu…

!_BAM_! La puerta se azoto repentinamente, hacienda que incluso el piso temblara un poco una vez que chocó contra la pared. Lo suficientemente fuerta para sorprender a Smoker y hacer que este casi se cayera de su silla

-Pero, que diablos…!- se quejo el profesor una vez que recupero el equilibrio.

-Vine por mi almuerzo- anuncio un joven desde la entrada.

-Acaso tus padres no te ensenaron modales, Wapol?- pregunto Smoker, recuperando el equilibrio y logrando que su silla no cayera.

-La verdad no. Y vayamos al grano : deme el almuerzo y me voy–

-El que?-

-! No quiera pasarse de listo conmigo ,"profesor". Sabe muy bien que me refiero : a el almuerzo que Luffy trataba de robarme en la mañana !-mintió Wapol, enojado y sintiéndose desesperado por la actitud de Smoker.

-Ah, te refieres a esto ?- respondió el profesor agarrando la lonchera que estaba puesta en la mesa .-¡No lo creo. Devolvértelo sería como darte un permiso firmado para iniciar una pelea con el chico Monkey D.!

Wapol apretó los puños y sintió como su cara se ponía roja de enojo. Ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia y estaba dispuesto a dejarle saber a ese maestrucho de quinta lo que pensaba de él. Su primer impulso había sido darle un puñetazo, pero sabiendo que eso le costaría su estadía en la escuela, se conformo con levantarle el dedo medio.

Un mensaje directo y efectivo.

Ya había levantado su mano cuando sintió como alguien se quedaba parado hacia su derecha. Y resulto ser nadie menos , que el director.

-Que ocurre aquí? – ordeno saber Sengoku. Era un hombre alto y un poco mayor, pero innegablemente intimidante.

-Nada serio, director. Solo un pequeño asunto con este chico ….-

-!SE QUIERE QUEDAR CON MI COMIDA. HAGA QUE ME LO DEVULEVA AHORA…eh, por favor…ayúdeme, señor director- corrigió de inmediato Wapol, tratando de hablar de la manera más respetuosa que podía a Sengoku. Aparte de su hermano mayor, el director era una de las pocas personas a las que Wapol trataba con un mínimo de respeto.

Sengoku miro a Wapol y luego dirigió su mirada a Smoker.-Es eso cierto, professor Smoker?- pregunto al fin de un momento

-El chico no miente-Smoker nunca creyó que diría eso acerca de Wapol .Exhalo una bocanada de humo y después prosiguió:-Pero tengo una justa razón para negarme. A ver, Wapol, por que no le cuentas al director como estuviste a punto de empezar una riña con Monkey D Luffy.?-

Wapol lo dirigio una mirada de odio, pero lo obedeció. No sería inteligente enojarse cuando tenía a el director justo a su lado. Reprimiendo su carácter, contesto:

–!Tch!...Si, lo acepto. Pero permítame recordarle que ese idio…digo, Luffy era el que me iba a pegar a mi, no yo a el. ¡De hecho, el fue el que empezó todo ese alboroto!. Yo estaba ahí ,en el pasillo sin molestar a nadie….Y entonces ,de la nada, llego ese Luffy y me amenazo con golpearme si no le daba mi almuerzo. Yo me resistí y le pedí de favor que me dejara en paz, hasta le ofrecí la mitad de mi comida, pero el muy loco solo se enojo mas y fue cuando se decidió a golpearme.- Mintió Wapol. No sabía si el director le estaba creyendo, pero continuo de todas formas -Yo aprendí mi lección desde el año pasado! Se lo juro, Sengoku –San! Así que, me perdonaría y me devolvería la lonchera, por favor?-

"_Muy bonita historia, Wapol_" pensó Smoker "_Lastima que solo te hayas olvidado de omitir el hecho de que no estabas dentro del clase"_. Esperaba que Sengoku dijera algo al respecto, sin embargo, el director prosiguió a darle la lonchera al chico gordo, quien la acepto con una sonrisa de triunfo y con ojos llenos de felicidad. Si se miraba con atención, se podía notar que era la expresión de un rufián que se había salido con la suya. De nuevo.

Smoker se quedo pasmado, con su puro casi resbalando de sus labios

-Ahora- dijo Sengoku -Asegúrate de compartirlo con tus amigos y compañeros-

-Si,si, como sea, ancia…. !es decir! Claro, Sengoku san, le doy mi palabra de que así será-

-Bien., entonces ya vete a tu receso- -

-Gracias, director. Y _muchas gracias_ también a usted, profesor Smoker.- se despidió Wapol, notando que decir eso mientras Smoker lo veía con incredulidad y derrota resulto igual de gratificante ,o incluso mas ,que haberle enseñado su dedo medio. Luego se fue de la sala de maestros a una velocidad impresiónate para alguien de su tamaño

Ya solos, Smoker dijo a Sengoku :

-No puedo creer que le creyeras su patética actuación, Sengoku- …-

-No lo hice ni por un segundo -

-Y aun así, lo dejas ir, sin siquiera regañarle por haber faltado a su clase….-

-Justo como tu faltase a la reunión?- interrumpió Sengoku con severidad -Tu inasistencia no paso desapercibida, Smoker. Puedo ser viejo, pero no ciego.-

-Con que a eso has venido: a reclamarme . De todas formas, no recuerdo que la juntas fueran obligatorias-

- Pero lo son. Todos asistieron, hasta Aokiji, dormido….pero estuvo ahí. Si sigues con esa actitud rebelde y negligente, como esperas poder ser un buen ejemplo para los estudiantes?.-

-Y como esperas que un maestro sea un buen ejemplo cuando el propio director no es capaz de ….-

Antes de que Smoker pudiera terminar de expresar su idea ante Sengoku, dos muchachos aparecieron justo en la puerta de la sala.

-Ufff ,lo logramos,Luffy. …- jadeo el chico con la larga nariz recargado un brazo en la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El otro no mostraba ningún signo de cansancio e incluso estaba sonriendo.

-! Hey, profesor humitos! He venido por el almuerzo porque, vaya si tengo hambre! -

Sengoku fulmino con la mirada a Luffy, pero no le dijo nada. Y Viendo que ninguno de los dos estudiantes le prestaba atención y que el profesor Smoker tenia que resolver ese asunto por su cuenta, abandono la sala de maestros silenciosamente.

Las palabras de Smoker resonaron en su mente mientras se dirigia a su oficina y le molestaron por un momento, pero las aparto de sus pensamientos rápidamente. Él era el director, y no tenia porque justificar sus decisiones a nadie., y mucho menos a ningún maestro.

Pero admitió que si en algo tenía razón el profesor Smoker era en la actuación de Wapol y se excusa habían sido , por decir poco, bastante pateticas.


	4. y en la Cafeteria

Que ocurrio o a quien le había dado su almuerzo Smoker fue todo un misterio para Luffy. No era que le importara demasiado, pero sabía que eso significaba pasar un receso con el estomago vacio.

Fue gracias a sus amigos que el y Usopp se salvaron esa situación.

Nami les dio una mandarina a cada uno. Zoro, dos onigiri (1) Para beber, Brook ofreció a sus amigos algo de su te (que fue muy amargo para el gusto de Luffy, pero lo acepto de todas maneras). Chopper también aporto 2 barras de chocolate al almuerzo improvisado de sus amigos, que Usopp decidió guardar para las clases que todavía faltaban.

Sanji les ofreció un cigarro, pero Luffy y Usopp lo rechazaron rotundamente

Incluso Robin, que ya no se sentaba con ellos en la cafetería durante el almuerzo, les regalo su único sándwich.

-Está bien. De todas formas, no tengo hambre- afirmo ella cuando Usopp se negaba a aceptarlo.

No era el magnífico almuerzo que había recibido de parte de su hermano en la mañana, pero Luffy lo disfruto igualmente.

Estaban él y sus amigos sentados en su mesa habitual de la cafetería, que se encontraba justo en el medio. La cafetería era una de las secciones más grande de toda la escuela y estaba dividida, al menos socialmente , en tres secciones.

-La primera sección empezaba en el extremo sur y era donde estaban los estudiantes que disfrutaban estar solos o que eran considerados como perdedores por los demás.

-La segundo sección, justo en el medio, era la más abundante. Era aquí en donde Luffy y sus amigos solían estar junto con la mayoría de los estudiantes. Las mesas de los prefectos (un poco más grandes que las otras ) también estaban ubicadas en esta región.

-Finalmente, la tercera región. Esta abarcaba el extremo norte y era exclusiva para los "nobles", que eran aquellos que tenían más dinero en la escuela. También admitían a alumnos cuyos padres tuvieran un alto puesto en la escuela o en el gobierno.

Este orden había existido desde antes que Luffy siquiera entrara a su primer año de Kinder. Según le habia contado una vez Ace, habían sido alumnos de generaciones pasadas los responsable de tal división.

Para Luffy, estar en la segunda sección no era tan malo, lo único molesto era tal vez que había tanta gente que a veces podía resultar incomodo tantos gritos y charlas ocurriendo al mismo tiempo. Pero en general, solía tener un momento muy agradable en compañía de sus amigos.

-Por Dios, Luffy! Deja de comer como un cerdo, que te vas a ahogar!- lo reprendió Sanji al ver como su amigo se metía toda la comida a la boca y la tragaba sin masticarla bien.

-Do fiento Sanji, pefo fengo muda ambre.- respondió Luffy, llenándole la cara de migajas y saliva. Sanji se limpio el rostro un poco asqueado con el dorso de la mano, cuando una voz burlona dijo:

-¿Sabes? Creo que la comida ayuda a que tu cara no se vea tan espantosa como de costumbre-

Sanji puso los ojos en blanco y respondió :

- Mejor cállate, cabeza de musgo. A menos que quieras una picante patada en tu rostro-

- No me asustas ni un poco, ceja arqueada.-

-Perezoso de quinta-

-Cocinero de sexta-

-¡Ya, cállense los dos! Que no ven que me arruinan el apetito con su pelea? En serio, se nota que han madurado mucho en las vacaciones…- Interrumpió Nami molesta, dando un ligero golpe en la mesa. Zoro bufo por lo bajo y despues guardo silencio.

-P-pero Nami swan, el fue el que empezó…- se defendió Sanji apuntando a Zoro con un dedo. Luego de ver que Nami lo estaba ignorando, se sentó y regreso su atención a su almuerzo. Cuando bajo la mirada, se dio cuenta para su sorpresa que este ya no estaba. Lo único que había era un plato vacio.. -¿Qué demo…!Maldición Luffy, te devoraste mi comida!-

-¡No pude evitarlo!- argumento Luffy , para después dejar salir un eructo bastante sonoro. Vio como Sanji se disponía a lanzarle una patada y la esquivo agachando su cabeza. El pie de Sanji no se detuvo y termino por golpear a Brook, quien cayó al suelo con una expresión de sorpresa y un cachete rojo

-¡Oh, no! Sanji, creo que me has matado- se lamento Brook mientras se sobaba su herida.

-Eh, pero si estás muerto como es que hablas?- dijo Usopp mirando a Brook con extrañez.

-Yohohoo, buen punto-

Esto hizo que los siete amigos empezaran a reír alegremente. Incluso Sanji olvido de inmediato la travesura de Luffy y rio junto sus amigos. Algunos compañeros sentados cerca de ellos voltearon con curiosidad, tratando de descubrir que era tan gracioso. Pero luego regresaban a sus asuntos al no poder encontrar más gracia alguna que aquel chico flaco tirado en el piso con un cachete rojizo.

Sin embargo, su diversión se interrumpió cuando Usopp empezó a toser descontroladamente. Tal vez comerse la mandarina mientras reía no había sido una buena idea. Por su suerte, Chopper fue capaz de ayudarlo dándole un golpe en la espalda, el cual causo que la pequeña semilla que había estado atorada en su garganta saliera disparada por su boca. Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero sintió un gran alivio cuando pudo respirar normalmente de nuevo

- ¡Ha salido disparada .Eso fue genial Usopp, hazlo de nuevo!- dijo Luffy mientras veía a lo lejos , hacia donde la semilla había ido.

-¡Tonto, haz lo tu si tanto quieres!- respondió Usopp , jadeando.

Luffy agarro un trozo de mandarina y lo mastico con avidez -Bueno, lo intentare yo-

Aspiro hondo y la escupio con fuerza . Empezo a reir de su propia accion ,pero se detuvo al ver un extraño color a lo lejos. Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de averiguar que era aquel montón de color azul

-Pero que es eso?...-

-Que es que ?- pregunto Nami mientras pasaba a Usopp un pañuelo para que secara sus ojos.

-¡Eso!- repitió Luffy, apuntando hacia enfrente. Sus amigos voltearon la mirada hacia aquella dirección, excepto Zoro, quien ya había vuelto a quedarse dormido con la cara recargada en la mesa

-Creo que es….!UNA CHICA. Y UNA MUY LINDA…!- exclamo Sanji eufórico. Nunca había vista a aquella chica en su vida, pero aun así, ya no podía quitarle sus ojos de encima. Era alta de rostro fino, con pelo azul amarrado en forma de coleta.

-¿Una chica? Oh, que decepción, pensé que sería algo más interesante…en fin- dijo Luffy con indiferencia

-Oye, Sanji- le susurro Brook, viendo a la chica de igual forma que su amigo –tú crees que si la invitamos a que coma con nosotros, nos dejara ver sus bragas?-

* * *

><p>La noche anterior, ella había tenido grandes esperanzas de tener un buen primer día de escuela. Había afilado sus lápices y acomodado perfectamente sus libros dentro de la mochila,<p>

Sin embargo, Nefertari Vivi nunca imagino que encajar en aquella extraña resultara ser tan difícil. Como si recién llegar de un país extranjero y a una escuela con una gran cantidad de alumnos no fuera ya abrumador, el no conocer a absolutamente nadie lo hacía incluso peor.

Y ahora , en el receso, encontrar y hacer nuevos amigos era su principal objetivo. Vivi habia tratado su suerte ya con varias de sus compañeros sin recibir resultados muy positivos.

En su primer intento, se acerco a un grupo de chicos sentados en una mesa alejada de las demás. Cuando los saludo, su única respuesta habían sido sus frías miradas. Sabiendo que había sido un mal intento, se alejo y decidió tratar en otro lugar.

Aquello no había empezado muy bien, pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

Pero para su mala suerte su segundo intento resulto ser incluso pero que el primero.

-Mmmm, pues si que eres guapa, linda. Por supuesto que te puedes sentar…siempre y cuando sea a mi lado…-

-¡Absalom, no la invites así nada más A ver, niña, si te quieres sentar aquí tendrás que responder unas preguntas. La primera: eres cool o solo una perdedora?-

Vivi no respondió. No sabía que era peor: la intimidante mirada de la chica de pelo rosa o la pervertida mirada del chico con hocico de león llamado Absalom.

-Eh… olvídenlo- tartamudeo Vivi mientras caminaba hacia atrás con pasos discretos y una gota de sudor en la frente - gracias, pero creo que alguien me llama, por…! ALLA!- Dio media vuelta rápidamente y escapo de la vista de aquellos extraños chicos antes de que la pudieran detener.

"¿!En que estaba pensando!" se reprendió a si misma una vez que se encontró sola de nuevo.

Desanimada, Vivi empezó a creer que tal vez aquel simplemente no era un buen día para hacer amigos y que quizá lo mejor sería dejarlo así e intentar otra vez mañana.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un ligero golpe en su frente, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado una pequeña bola de papel. Pero lo que la había golpeado era nada más que una semilla.

Vivi la recogió, alzo la mirada y por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron con los de un chico de pelo negro que estaba parado en cima de la mesa y que la veía con curiosidad junto con el resto de los que estaban sentados con él.

"Jaja, si , que chistoso es molestar a la nueva….vamos, ríanse" Pensó Vivi.

Pero ellos no se rieron. Eso la calmo un poco, pero aun así les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta, ya decidida de que mejor trataria de socializar mas otro día.

-¡Espera!- la detuvo una voz de mujer.

-¿Uh?- Vivi se volteo y vio como una chica de pelo naranja se acercaba a ella. Una vez que esta llego a su lado, saludo a Vivi con una sonrisa amable y dijo:

- Hola, me llamo Nami. Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por la actitud de mis amigos-los señalo con el pulgar por encima de su hombro- son unos inmaduros, pero no ha sido su intención lastimarte-

-Oh, no hay problema .Apenas senti el golpe…- respondió Vivi, relajándose y devolviéndole la sonrisa a Nami.

-¡Me alegra oír eso! Por cierto, eres nueva por aquí, no? Ven y almuerza con nosotros. Claro, si así lo quieres-

Nami se preparo para oír un cortante "no". No la culparía, después de todo no habían causado una buen primera impresión .Pero todo ocurrió al contrario, ya que los ojos de Vivi se iluminaron y su sonrisa se amplió aun mas.

-¡Por supuesto! Muchas gracias por invitarme, Nami-

-No hay problema, ehh….-

-Vivi. – Añadió amistosamente- Soy Nefertari Vivi-

Y así, las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde estaban Luffy y el resto.

Vivi no podía creer su buena suerte: había encontrado una buena amiga justo cuando iba a darse por vencida. Ahora si ,su primer dia se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor,justo como ella habia querido.

Y todo gracias a una semilla de mandarina que la habia golpeado en la frente.

_(1) Onigiri es como se les llama a las bolas de arroz tipicas de Japon_


	5. No te Metas con los Mayores

A pesar de ser un poco escandalosos, Vivi se adapto a sus nuevos amigos de inmediato, el único que se mostraba un poco asustado era aquel pequeño reno llamado Chopper

-Es muy tímido, pero veras que te tomara confianza muy pronto- aseguro Nami.

No podía decir lo mismo de Sanji Y Brook, quienes Nami deseaba que fueran unos poco menos abiertos y sociales….

No le sorprendió cuando Brook estuvo a punto de hacer su estúpida pregunta de la ropa interior a Vivi cuando ella se presento por primera vez ante Luffy y sus amigos, pero por suerte Nami reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para hacerlo callar con una cachetada .

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunto algo alarmada Vivi.

-Créeme, cuando lo llegues a conocer tu le harás lo mismo- contesto pícaramente Nami mientras Brook lucía una marca roja de la mano de Nami en la mejilla izquierda que parecía hacer juego con la patada de Sanji. El ,por su parte, lleno de halagos a Vivi y le beso la mano cortésmente. A ella no le molesto, y hasta lo encontró gracioso.

Zoro no hizo más agitar secamente una mano en el aire a forma de saludo

- Soy Zoro-

-Yo soy Vivi. Un gusto conocerte- respondió, pero para entonces el chico de pelo verde ya se habia vuelto a quedar dormido.

Luffy y Usopp la recibieron muy bien, aunque Luffy no podía dejar de preguntarle por que su cabello era de color azul.

-Se parece al de la hermana de Nami- comento Luffy – y al de Buggy. Acaso son trillizos o algo así? Nah… si lo fueran todos tendrían esa enorme nariz roj… -

-¡Shhh! No te vaya a escuchar ese payaso paranoico- dijo Usopp poniendo una mano alrededor de la boca de su amigo – ¡que de seguro nos golpea! -

-Ehh…de acuerdo- dijo Vivi sin saber de qué o quienes hablaban sus dos nuevos amigos. Pero eso no tenía importancia y de todas maneras, estaba segura de que lo descubriría con el tiempo.

- Bueno, ya que nos hemos presentado todos, eres oficialmente una de nosotros, Vivi- anuncio Nami mostrándole un lugar libre para sentarse –¡Se que seremos buenos amigos!-

Tomo asiento junto Nami y no pudo evitar reír un poco de felicidad .Si de algo ya estaba segura a pesar de haberlos conocido hace apenas 10 minutos, era que con ellos no habría espacio para el aburrimiento…o el estudio.

Las cinco clases restantes que siguieron fueron bastante entretenidas para Vivi, desde la divertida clase de música del profesor Apoo como la estresante clase de cocina con la profesora Bonnie, a quien no pareció importarle el hecho de que Vivi era nueva en la escuela ,exigiéndole y tratándole con los mismos malos modos que al resto de los alumnos. Sin duda, fue la maestra más grosera que Vivi había conocido en su vida. Por fortuna, los demás maestros resultaron ser más amables.

Después, una vez que la campana de salida anuncio el fin de el primer día de escuela, Vivi se encontraba caminando sola de regreso a casa. Los demás no habían podido acompañarla por distintas razones, ni siquiera Nami, quien tuvo que irse a casa lo más rápido posible dado a que su hermana Nojiko necesitaba ayuda con un cargamento de mandarinas que debían enviar al mercado antes del anochecer. Vivi se ofreció a ayudar, pero Nami se negó. Según ella, era un trabajo muy agotador como para aceptar que Vivi le ayudara.

"Ahora que lo pienso, yo también tengo cosas importantes que hacer" pensó Vivi mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su casa. Bueno, no era suya en realidad. La casa pertenecía nada menos que a los señores D Teach . Su hijo, Marshall, se encontraba en Alabasta, en lugar de Vivi ,

Ambos habían participado en un programa de intercambio estudiantil que habían sido inaugurados recientemente. Cuando Vivi se entero, al inicio de el año anterior, se había esforzado al máximo para obtener calificaciones suficientemente buenas para ganarse esa gran oportunidad. Cuando la noticia de aceptación llego a sus oídos, su padre la había felicitado, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de ella .Y ,si bien a él no le había agradado para nada la idea de recibir a un chico desconocido en su casa, había aceptado luego de ver el entusiasmo de Vivi.

De Marshall, Vivi en general sabía muy poco. Sabía que estudiaban el mismo grado, pero fuera de eso ,no conocía ni su físico.

Por eso, Vivi ansiaba llegar a casa de los Teach y escribir una carta a su padre. Le preguntaría como se encontraba y como le iba con su "hijo de intercambio". También le contaría que tal le había ido a ella en su primer día de escuela. Le hablaría de Usopp, Zoro , Nami, Brook, de los profesores,….!de todo lo que se le ocurriera!

Diciéndose apresurarse un poco mas, Vivi se echo a correr. Tres horas más tarde, se encontraba en camino a la oficina de correo, con una carta en la mano que empezaba así:

_Querido padre:_

_¿Come esta todo en Arabasta? _

_Espero que te este yendo bien con tu "hijo de intercambio". Yo estoy muy bien, la señora Teach es muy amable, hoy incluso me preparo un pay de fresa casero. Según ella, es el favorito de su hijo. _

_Por otra parte, hoy en la escuela logre hacer nuevos amigos. ¡Me gustaría platicarte de cada uno de ellos! …._

La carta no llegaría a su padre hasta el día siguiente, mientras Nefertari Cobra comía el desayuno . Después de leer la carta de su hija, sonrió y se relajo, feliz de que se pequeña estaba bien a pesar de estar tan lejos de su hogar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente a Luffy ya no le costó tanto el levantarse. Esta vez, había medido bien su tiempo y hasta tuvo oportunidad de desayunar y platicar con Ace.<p>

-…y después, Smokey nos jalo a los dos de las orejas y nos llevo a clase. –

Ace escuchaba atento a la historia de su hermano menor.

-Como dices que se llama tu amigo?- pregunto una vez que Luffy finalizo su relato.

-¡No es mi amigo!- repuso Luffy de inmediato, casi atragantándose con la comida –¡es solo un malvado con una bocota. Se llama Wapol!-

-¿De pelo azul y una barbilla como de metal?-

-Si. Diablos Ace, no me lo recuerdes, que creo que pierdo el apetito….-

Su hermano mayor asintió dio un sorbo a su zumo de mandarina ( las cuales eran nada menos que un regalo de Nojiko y Nami).

-Ya sé quién es. Su hermano mayor, Mushul fue mi compañero en la escuela. Era un idiota… no me sorprende que el otro también lo sea-

-Ha de ser cosa de hermanos. Espera,….muchos de mis compañeros han dicho que tu eres genial Ace, y si somos hermanos…¿Significa que yo también lo soy?- comento emocionado Luffy mientras jugaba con un palillo de dientes.

Ace rio, un poco halagado.

-Por su puesto, tonto. El solo hecho de ser mi hermano menor ya te hace genial, no tienes que esforzarte- bromeo jovialmente Ace. Luffy le saco la lengua y rio con el.

Diez minutos después, Ace se encontraba camino a su trabajo y Luffy camino a la escuela. A diferencia de Luffy, Ace tenía que caminar una distancia más larga. No le molestaba, ya que disfrutaba de ver las casas y las personas en el trayecto.

Mientras Luffy pasaba enfrente del Café Spider, Ace daba vuelta a la izquierda de la esquina cerca de la estación de policía. El sueno de Garp, su abuelo, siempre fue que Ace trabajara allí una vez que acabara con sus estudios. Ahora, dado a que Ace no había cumplido ese sueño, Garp había depositado todas sus esperanzas en Luffy, a quien tampoco le hacía nada de gracia la idea.

-¡Oi. Espera!- le ordenó un sujeto que a juzgar por su uniforme, trabaja en la estación. Ace se detuvo en seco mientras el oficial que lo había llamado se acercaba a el.

-¿Algún problema, oficial?-

-No te hagas el educado conmigo, Portgas - le advirtió el oficial. Ace parpadeo, y luego de observar con cuidado a aquel sujeto, se dio cuenta de que era nada menos que…

-¡Mushul. No puedo creer que seas tú! Como has estado?- pregunto Ace mas por educación que por un verdadero inertes.

-Eso a ti no te importa. Además no he venido a perder mi tiempo contigo- bufo Mushul descortésmente – y estoy muy ocupado, así que te lo diré directamente: dile a tu estúpido hermano menor, Puffy o como sea que se llame, que más le vale que deje en paz a Wapol, a no ser que se las quiera ver conmigo-

Al oír la amenaza, Ace sintió como la sangre se le empezaba a subir a la cabeza. Esto fue principalmente por oír como Mushul se refería despectivamente a su hermano menor. Ace podía llamar a Luffy por mil nombres, pero si alguien más se atrevía a insultarlo, lo golpearía hasta que se disculpara.

-En primer lugar, su nombre es Luffy. Segundo: jamás, en todo tu vida, vuelvas a llamarlo estúpido. Y tercero: creo que tu deberías ser quien controle a ese lunático que tienes de hermano, Mushul. No se qué te habrá dicho de Luffy, pero estoy seguro que no son más que mentiras-

-Tal vez, pero te lo advierto: Si Wapol me vuelve a decir que tu hermano lo sigue molestando, hare que se arrepienta- sentencio Mushul mientras miraba amenazante a Ace y le apuntaba con un dedo.

Ace lo aparto de un empujón, controlando su temperamento con un gran esfuerzo,

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Ace antes de seguir su camino. Mushul lo ofendió mientras se alejaba, per eso no tenia importancia.

Ace no tenía miedo alguno de Mushul, y él estaría listo si este procedía a cumplir su advertencia. Cosa que dudaba mucho ya que, justo como le había comentado a Luffy, no era más que un idiota…y un cobarde

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Mmm, pues creo que si hare de esta historia una distinta a One Piece Of High School...aunque creo que compartiran muchas similitudes XD<strong>

**En fin, espero que les guste. Si pueden,deje un comentario,se los agradeceria mucho :)**

**Oh,por cierto, Mushul es el hermano mayor de Wapol en la pelicula 9, por si tenian duda ;)**


	6. La Novatada De Buggy

-...Y mi abuelo estornudo burbujas durante ocho días seguidos. Fin –

El salón entero se quedo en silencio mientras Luffy hacia reverencias de agradecimiento y Usopp trataba con todas sus energías no estallar de risa. La única que aplaudió a Luffy de corazon fue Boa Hancock.

-¡Bravo. Que historia tan maravillosa, Luffy! –

Pero el profesor Gaimon no compartía su opinión.

-Muy interesante, Luffy- comenzó el pequeño profesor mientras se acercaba a el muchacho con el sombrero de paja - Solo un insignificante problemilla…!¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con el ensayo sobre las especies en peligro de extinción que pedí?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no era un ensayo sobre una anécdota divertida con tu familia?- pregunto Luffy rascándose la cabeza.

Gaimon puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro:

-… Regresa a tu lugar –

Luffy le sonrió antes de obedecerlo. La inocencia del muchacho casi hizo olvidar a Gaimon su enojo, pero el solo recordar el ridículo relato le ponía de malas otra vez. Antes de que el profesor pudiera seguir, la campana sonó. Al parecer, la historia de Luffy había abarcado toda la clase.

-¡Chicos, esperen!- anuncio Gaimon antes de que los estudiantes abandonaran el aula – ¡Recuerden que mañana es la feria de Biología, por lo que deben traer a sus mascotas .Pueden formar equipos ,si asi lo desean ….y no, Luffy, un trozo de carne no es una mascota…. -

-¡Profesor, profesor, yo quiero preguntarle algo importante!-

-Adelante, Buggy-

-¿Quién demonios le corta el cabello?-

Sin esperar respuesta, Buggy y el resto de sus amigos abrieron la puerta del aula y se alejaron corriendo por el pasillo mientras reían. Esto no hizo más que enfurecer al ya de por si molesto profesor, quien ordeno a el resto de los alumnos que se largaran.

-¡Demonios, en serio que los adolecentes a veces son insoportables!- gruño una vez que se encontró solo y daba un sorbo a una botella llena de sake que tenía guardada en el escritorio. De no ser por el hecho de que la mayor parte de su cuerpo ,a excepción de su manos y pies, estaban atrapadas dentro de un cofre (todo gracias a un accidente de su juventud…), Gaimon supuso que hubiera salido corriendo tras Buggy y su banda para darles una lección que, sin duda, les hacía mucha falta.

* * *

><p>Buggy no podia negar que le encantaban los halagos. Y ,para su buena suerte, solia recibir bastantes de parte de sus amigos, en especial cada vez que se lucia justo como lo habia hecho con el profesor Gaimon.<p>

-!Viste la expresion de su cara? No tenia precio. Eres genial,Buggy!- exclamo Mohji mientras se agarraba el estomago,que le dolia de tanto reir.

- No estuvo nada mal- añadio Cabaji ,no tan divertido como Mohji, pero con una sonrisa en los labios que resultaba igual de burlona.

Por otro lado, Buggy recibio un comentario bastante distino de parte de Alvida, quien lo miraba con reprobacion.

- !Vaya si eres idiota, Buggy! Decirle eso a el profesor antes de que nos califique en la feria ...!Nos va a reprobar!-

No era que a Alvida le importaran mucho las calificaciones ( de ser asi, se habria dejado de juntar con aquellos payasos que llamaba amigos desde hace mucho tiempo) pero si tenia la oportunidad de sacarse una buena nota de manera facil y sin problemas, solia aprovecharla de inmediato.

-No exageres,Alvida. Nadie seria capaz de reprobarnos con mi Richie - dijo Mohji muy orgulloso -Su melena esta mejor que nunca y tambien le he enseñado nuevos trucos...-

-!Shhh! Callense los dos y miren - dijo Buggy de repente . Señalo hacia en frente y sonrio con malicia. Sus tres amigos lo obedecieron y, al ver de lo que hablaba Buggy ,se olvidaron de inmediato todo lo relacionado con Biologia y el leon Richie .

- Nueva en la escuela...- comentaron sombriammente Cabaji y Mohji al mismo tiempo.

-!Exacto!- dijo Buggy volteando a ver a sus camaradas -¿Que les parece si vamos a darle la bienvenida ,muchachos?-

Mohji y Cabaji asintieron enseguida y siguieron a Buggy,quien ya iba en camino hacia donde estaba la chica nueva.

-Con que ella es la alumna de Arabasta...patetica- dijo Alvida,quedandose un poco atras y comparando su belleza con la de la chica de pelo azul.

Se alegro cuando llego a la conclusion de que ella aun seguia siendo (y se aseguraria de que siempre fuera ) la alumna mas bella en la historia de la escuela.

* * *

><p>Vivi estaba muy tranquila en compañia de sus amigos en la cafeteria hasta que ese chico de nariz roja y enorme llego de la nada e interrumpio bruscamente la platica.<p>

- ¿Como estas, nueva ?- le pregunto bruscamente al tiempo que azotaba sus manos en la mesa ,justo en frente de ella - No creas que por que ya paso el primer dia de clase ya te has salvado de tu novatada,eh? -

-!Novatada la que te voy a dar yo si no te largas de aqui en cinco segundos,Buggy!- advirtio Sanji,poniendose de pie. Zoro lo fulmino con la mirada e incluso Usopp y Chopper se mostraron un poco intimidantes. Brook parecia estar listo para una pelea, mientras que Nami le decia a Vivi que no pasaria nada.

Mohji y Cabaji tambien se pusieron a la defensiva, pero con un gesto de mano,Buggy le ordeno que se calmaran

Retrocedio un poco intimidado , pero Buggy logro conservar el suficiente valor como para proseguir . O mejor dicho,para no echarse a correr.

-!Oi,oi, tranquilos ,estupidos. Despues de todo , la novata tiene que pasar la prueba obligatoriamente ,al igual que lo hicimos todos nosotros,!hasta yo lo sufri!. Esta escrito en la Constitucion de los Estudiantes, hecha por...bueno, estudiantes.Y NADIE desobedece la Constitucion !- les espeto Buggy. No estaba del todo seguro si era cierto, pero a juzgar por la expresiones de Sanji y el resto, sabia que ya los tenia en su trampa. Excepto Luffy,quien no parecia entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aun asi, Sanji se mostro negativo al respecto,en especial luego de recordar su novatada,que habia consistido en comerse un plato de macarrones con queso por la nariz. No todas las pruebas eran iguales, por ejemplo, la de Usopp habia consistido en permanecer 1 dia encerrado en su casillero mientras que a Brook le habian aventado globos llenos de pintura y harina mientras estaba en ropa interior .

Cada alumno tenia su propia historia que contar al respecto.

-No nos importan las reglas. Vivi no va a hacer ninguna prueba si yo estoy aqui para evitarlo...- reafirmo Sanji con seriedad.

-!Ah, ya veo...Asi que resulta que la nueva es una miedosa! Jaja, una niña consentida que no puede tomar sus propias decisiones! - se burlo Cabaji,viendo a Vivi con inferioridad.

-!No le hables asi!- la defendio Usopp, temblando de miedo.

-!Ella es muy buena y amable!- agrego Chopper ,ocultandose detras de Brook ,quien hizo un gesto ofensivo a Buggy y su banda.

-!En otras palabras,es una debilucha!- dijo Buggy, riendo de sus propias palabras sin tomar en cuenta el creciente enojo de Vivi. Ella queria defenderse,pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba causar una pelea o discucion innecesaria,por lo que permanecia callada.

Fue Luffy ,sin que nadie se lo esperase, quien puso fin a las risas y burlas de Buggy y las amenazas de sus propios amigos.

-!SUFICIENTE!- ordeno con autoridad. Sanji observo ,junto con los demas (y uno que otro curioso de otras mesas) impresionado a Luffy. Las risas de Buggy cesaron al instante

-No importa lo que diga la Constitucion Estudiantil, o lo que opinemos nosotros- continuo, refereindose a el y sus amigos - La unica capaz de decidir es Vivi. Nadie mas-

- Como puedes decir eso? Vivi no...-

-No,Sanji. Luffy tiene razon. Les agradezco su apoyo, pero de esto yo me encargo- dijo Vivi. Sanji comprendio a regañadientes y no dijo mas.

Respirando hondo, Vivi se levanto y se acerco valientemente a Buggy,Mohji,Cabaji y una recien llegada Alvida. A varias mesas de distancia,sentado junto con Crocodie y Robin en el area de prefectos, Bon Clay observaba atentamente toda la escena.

-!Esa Vivi chan si que es valiente...y bonita!- suspiro, guinando un ojo y ansioso de ver que sucederia despues.


	7. La Manzana de la Discordia

**Disclaimer :One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p>Su nombre era Enel, y era presidente de la clase. Como habia llegado a ese puesto era...una larga historia.<p>

Tenía el pelo color rubio, cubierto con un gorro blanco, y unos lóbulos extremadamente largos. Lo único que le agradaba de ir a la escuela era la hora del almuerzo, en donde podía comer las manzanas que quisiera .Lo que mas le disgustaba era entrar a clases y las tareas. Pero sobretodo, no había algo que le molestara más que sus compañeros interrumpiéndolo cuando se estaba relajando, y eso era exactamente lo que Buggy y Vivi estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Apenas prestaba atención a lo que balbuceaba Buggy, pero logro entender que era algo sobre la chica nueva. Cuando este por fin cerró la boca, Enel bostezo y pregunto con desgano.

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa? –

-Ehh…pues dado a que tú eres el presidente de la clase, es tu obligación asignar las pruebas a los novatos, Enel- respondió Buggy.

-Que molesto…- suspiro Enel, dando un último mordisco a la manzana que tenía en la mano para después arrojarla a la distancia. Esta se mantuvo en el aire unos segundos hasta que aterrizo en la cabeza de Luffy, quien pensó que estaban lloviendo manzanas y se cubrió con su charola.

Enel rio un poco y después puso su atención en Vivi. La chica parecía un tanto molesta de lo que le había hecho a el chico de sombrero de paja, pero a Enel eso no le podía importar menos. De hecho, lo único que le preocupaba era terminar con ese asunto antes de que la campana sonara. Si así lo hacía, tal vez tendría tiempo de dormir un poco antes de entrar a clase.

-Entonces, novata- empezó Enel sin ocultar la pereza en su voz

-Me llamo Vivi-

-….como sea. Tu prueba será….no lo sé- continuo el presidente estudiantil mientras lanzaba otra manzana, que en esta ocasión, casi golpeo a un chico de pelo rosa llamado Coby. Vivi apretó los puños y se preguntó como un chico como ese había alcanzado a ser presidente.

-Da tres vueltas corriendo a la escuela, o algo así…! Maldición, a ese le di justo en la cara!- continuó Enel. Aventar comida a sus compañeros se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Era muy divertido, y más aun cuando acertaba.

-¡Ya basta! – Dijo Vivi tajante –¡Esa no es manera de comportarse!-

La risa de Enel se detuvo de golpe. Buggy palideció ante las palabras de Vivi y retrocedió unos pasos. No sabia que pasaría después, pero considero que era mejor mantener la distancia en caso de que Enel se hubiera enojado. Pero este apenas se inmuto, y lo único que hizo fue mirar a Vivi con neutralidad

-Pero linda, si esto es de lo más entretenido- respondió Enel. No sonaba amenazante, pero a Vivi no le gusto para nada su tono –Es más, inténtalo- Tomo la última de sus manzanas y se la ofreció a Vivi

-No, gracias- le rechazó ella.

- No, no te estaba preguntando- dijo Enel , agarrando la mano de Vivi y poniendo en ella la fruta –Te lo estoy ordenando. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ¿Por qué desperdiciar esta ultima munición con estos perdedores cuando hay tantos maestros esperando ser la próxima víctima? Esta será tu prueba, novata: para antes que acabe este día de clases, deberás de haber golpeado a un maestro con la manzana que te acabo de dar. En la cabeza, en la espalda, en la retaguardia….!no importa! En donde a tu puntería se le antoje! Te estaré observando, y pobre de ti si no cumples…..Y ahora, lárguense de mi vista, que sus caras ya me aburrieron y estoy muy ocupado con mis deberes como presidente.-

-!Si,como tu ordenes!. Gracias por tu ayuda, oh magnifico presidente Enel!- dijo Buggy. Agarro a Vivi del brazo y los dos se alejaron corriendo.

Vivi no podia creerlo. Y pensar que su prueba podia haber consistido en dar tres miserables vueltas corriendo a la escuela...pero,no...tenia que haber actuado como una rebelde...

"_Bien hecho, Vivi. Tu sola te has metido en un gran lio.¿Como piensas solucionarlo"_ se dijo en su mente a si misma mientras Buggy la dejaba con Luffy y el resto y el volvia con sus respectivos amigos.

- Ya pensare en algo...- dijo en voz baja mientras sus amigos le preguntaban que habia ocurrido y Luffy seguia insistiendo que habia manzanas cayendo del cielo.

* * *

><p>Si habia algun maestro al cual Vivi no tendria tanto problema en aventarle la manzana, era la profesora Bonny. Lamentablemente, ese dia no tocaba clase con ella . Las unicas clases restantes del dia eran :, Quimica, Economia , Leyes y finalmente Musica .<p>

Por lo tanto, los maestros candidatos a recibir un manzanaso eran : El profesor Hiruluk, El profesor Arlong ,el profesor Smoker , y el profesor Apoo.

Despues de discutirlo, Vivi y sus amigos habian llegado a la conclusion de que la mejor opcion era Hiruluk. Esto molesto a Chopper de sobremanera. Vivi lo comprendio,despues de todo, a ella tampoco le gustaria que a su padre lo humillaran frente a un grupo de estudiantes.

-Trata de entender, Chopper. No quiero ser grosera, pero Hiruluk ya esta acostumbrado a que le traten asi y no creo que haga mucho drama ,en cambio, tanto Arlong como Smoker, y tal vez hasta Apoo ,se lo tomen de manera muy personal ...-

-Eso no es excusa Nami.!Se que ayudar a Vivi es nuetra prioridad,pero traten de comprender mi situacion tambien!- Insistia Chopper con los ojos llorosos

Conmovida por el pequeňo reno, Vivi lo abrazo, prometiendole que buscarian otra opcion aparte de Hiruluk.

-Eres demasiado amable,Vivi...- suspiro Sanji.

-Bueno, en ese caso, yo voto por Apoo- dijo Usopp.

-Yo tambien- coincidio Nami.

-!Oh, que dificil decision. Me estreso mucho, no puedo hacerlo!- dijo Brook con las manos en la cabeza, incapaz de tomar una decision.

-Tonto, no es momento de perder la cabeza -lo reprendio Zoro , aunque el tampoco opino. Eso fue debido a que , segun su juicio, no importaba a quien escogieran. Vivi se meteria en problemas de todos modos.

-Nah, yo digo que Humitos es el indicado- comento Luffy con mucha seguridad

-Vivi, no le vayas a hacer caso- dijo Nami seňalando a Luffy- seria tu perdicion-

Otra vez, el timbre sono. Pero para ese momento, Vivi ya habia tomado una decision. Y sin sentirse nada orgullosa, habia llegado a la conclusion de que el mas indicado era el profesor...

* * *

><p>...Apoo escribia el significado de varias notas musicales en el pizarron mientras los alumnos las apuntaban con rapidez.<p>

No era su metodo preferido de dar clase (despues de todo, la practica era mas impotante que la teoria en cuestion de musica) pero era parte de el temario. Esas clases tambien solian ser las unicas en las que todos los estudiantes permanecian en silencio, muy concentrados en sus apuntes. Era un cambio a la rutina un tanto fuera de lo comun, pero igualmente bienvendo.

-Deprisa, que ya voy a borrar- anuncio a la clase. No lo decia en serio, pero de esta forma los alumnos se apresuraban.

-!NO. ESPERE QUE APENAS VOY A LA MITAD!- grito Luffy,quien tenia unos apuntes tan espantosos que solo el podia enterderlos, aunque ya habia habido ocasiones en las que ni el habia sido capaz comprender su propia letra.

- Siempre es lo mismo contigo,Luffy- rio Apoo sin dejar de escribir

Enel aprovecho la oportunidad para aventar una hoja de papel a Vivi. Cuando Vivi la desdoblo, leyo cuidadosamente su contenido :

_"Mira el reloj linda, no te queda mucho tiempo"_

Vivi hizo tal lo que la nota decia y sintio como su corazon dio un brinco.

_Dos minutos para el toque de salida..._ Habia puesto tanta atencion en las demas clases que casi habia olvidado la prueba por completo.

Busco en su mochila y saco la manzana. Luffy le habia dado una mordida ,pero fuera de eso estaba intacta.

_Un Minuto y Medio..._

Vivi trago saliva y suspiro. Volteo a la izquierda y se encontro con las miradas de Nami y Usopp.

Nami asintio con la cabeza y Usopp le dedico un tembloroso pulgar arriba. El profesor Apoo seguia escribiendo,pero Vivi ya habia dejado de escribir por completo.

_Un minuto..._

Volteo ahora a la derecha, Sanji le guňio un ojo a manera de consuelo. Brook ahora estaba mucho mas tranquilo que antes y le sonrio . Zoro solo la miro con firmeza, como si tratara de decirle " Si vas hacerlo, hazlo ya"

_Treinta segundos_

Luffy y Chopper estaban sentados frente a ella,por lo que lo unico que vio de ellos fueron sus espaldas. No fue un gran consuelo, pero ver que Apoo tambien le daba la espalda si lo fue.

_Diez segundos..._

Las consecuencias, el apoyo de sus amigos, Buggy y Enel, la reaccion que tendria el profesor...todo este paso por la mente de Vivi en tres segundos. Pero ya no habia tiempo para reflexionar,por lo que Vivi aposto todo en esa manzana mordida y la lanzo hacia enfrente.

No tardo mas de dos segundos en llegar a su objetivo, pero a Vivi la espera se le hizo eterna. Ya no habia vuelta atras, lo unico que quedaba era afrontar lo que sucedria despues , que de seguro no seria nada agradable.

* * *

><p>Pero ,al parecer, la punteria de Vivi no era tan precisa como ella creia. En vez de estrellarse contra la espalda de Apoo, la manzana choco contra el pizarron y exploto cual granada. La cara del profesor y camisa quedaron cubiertas de fruta.<p>

La clase entera contuvo el aliento ,hasta que unos empezaron a reir. El timbre ya habia sonado,pero nadie lo noto,al igual que nadie habia visto a el que habia aventado la manzana a el profesor.

-!Muahaha, espero que le guste el pure de manzana, profesor "brazos de fideo"!- grito mientras lloraba de risa un muchacho

Cuando escucho aquella voz, Apoo no se molesto en preguntar quien habia le habia lanzado la manzana. La respuesta era muy obvia.

Igual ,dudaba que el responsable lo admitiera si lo preguntaba de manera amable. Limpio sus gafas con un paňuelo y se acerco tranquilamente hacia el responsable.

-!Vaya, eso si que ha sido muy gracioso ,Wapol, aventar a el profesor comida que a ti, obviamente, no te hace falta ¿Por que no vamos y se lo contamos a el Director Sengoku? Estoy seguro que le encantara escuchar tu graciosada-

Lo tomo de un brazo y lo saco casi a rastras del salon. El chico gordo gritaba que lo soltara de inmediato, que el era inocente. Apoo no le creyo ni por un segundo.

-Ya se pueden retirar,jovenes- dijo desde la puerta a el resto de los alumnos que lo veian atentamente - Y creo que tendre que prohibir que coman en mi clase de hoy en adelante...-

Despues salio por completo del salon ,en camino a la oficina de Sengoku

Los estudiantes no lo pensaron dos veces y abandonaron el aula ,murmurando y riendo sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Ya en el pasillo y sin nadie mas a la vista, Vivi empezo a recibir las felicitaciones de sus amigos.

-Vivi, eso fue absolutamente y terriblemente...!GENIAL!- la felicito Luffy,dandole palmadas en la espalda.

-!Vivi,eres mi heroe!- Dijo Chopper, abrazandole las piernas.

-Bravo,bravo- dijo Enel, aplaudiendo. Nadie habia notado que estab alli hasta ese momento -No ha estado nada mal. No fue exactamente lo que te ordene, pero cumpliste el objetivo. Felicidades, nueva. O mejor dicho ...Vivi. Ya no eres una novata. ¿No te dije que era de lo mas entretenido ?-

Al escuchar esas palabras, la felicidad de Vivi se evaporo. Comprendio que , a pesar de haber completado la prueba, no habia actuado de manera correcta. . Empezo a sentirse culpable y pidio a sus amigos que no la felicitaran mas.

No solo habia humillado a el profesor Apoo ,si no que tambien habian castigado a alguien inocente por su culpa/

Y eso tenia nada de entretenido ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN :!Hola,lectores !<strong>

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leido mi historia. Bueno,espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :)**

**Si dejan un comentario o una critica, me harian muy feliz XD**


	8. Zoologico Escolar

Pero, rápidamente, todo el asunto de la prueba paso a segundo plano. La feria de Biología era ahora su mayor preocupación. Dado a que ninguno de ellos tenía una mascota, la tarea era lo doble de difícil.

Vivi propuso a Carue, su fiel pato mascota. El único problema era que este se encontraba en Arabasta, y dado a que era imposible de decir si llegaría a tiempo o no, fue descartado. No fue hasta que, casi como si la suerte les sonriera, un pequeño perro blanco apareció ante ellos justo cuando salían de la escuela.

Tenía el pelaje un poco sucio y parecía estar hambriento.

-¡Aww, a que es lindo!- comento Nami, agachándose para recoger al perro. El animalito gruño un poco pero termino por ceder.

-Pobre, su dueño ha de estar muy preocupado- comento Vivi, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

En ese instante, a los siete amigos se les ocurrió la misma idea: Si, llevarían al perro con su dueño…después de la feria. No llamaría mucho la atención ni les aseguraría una nota perfecta, pero era la única opción que tenían.

Ahora que eso estaba resuelto, solo había otro problema:

-¿Quién se lo llevara a casa?- pregunto Chopper , causando que las risas del grupo se paralizaran –Yo no puedo. Doctorin Kureha ya me dejo bien en claro que aparte de mí, ningún otro animal puede entrar a mi casa-

"_Ahh, así que por eso nunca nos invita a su casa_…." Pensó Usopp ,sin darse cuenta que se estaba llamando animal a sí mismo.

-Yo no lo quiero. No me gustan los animales. Sin ofender, Chopper - dijo de inmediato Zoro, quien era el único que no parecía muy contento con la aparicion del perro.

- Tan amable y bondadoso como siempre…Gracias por nada, cabeza de musgo- se burlo Sanji

-¡Mira quién habla .Llévatelo tu si tanto quieres, cocinero de mierda!- respondió Zoro

-¡Imbécil, un perro no puede vivir en un restaurante!- Sanji sabía de que su abuelo Zeff ahuyentaría a el perro antes de que este pudiera poner una sola pata dentro del Baratie.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo llevar a casa, destruiría mis sembradíos de mandarinas- dijo Nami sin prestar atención a la pelea que había empezado entre Zoro y Sanji.

Vivi también se negó. Sentía un poco de lastima por el animalillo, pero no podía llegar a casa de los Teach con un perro callejero así como si nada. Brook se ofreció muy feliz de ser el cuidador, pero cambio de opinión una vez que este le dio una fuerte mordida en la mano.

-Creo que no le agradas- rio Nami mientras Brook se miraba la herida.

-¡Yo lo cuido. Yo lo cuido. Siempre he querido una mascota!- grito Luffy.

-¡Yo también lo quiero!- dijo Usopp

Ninguno de los dos convenció a Nami por completo, pero termino decidiéndose por Usopp. Con Luffy, las oportunidades de que el perro no se perdiera eran inexistentes.

-No es justo, yo lo había pedido primero…-se quejo el chico con el sombrero de paja con ojos llorosos.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima, Luffy- dijo Usopp mientras el perro ladraba y le lamia la cara.

-Dice que se llama Chouchou- comento de repente Chopper.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice el perro? – pregunto Vivi asombrada. Chopper se ruborizo un poco, diciendo que siendo él un animal, podía comprender a otros animales y traducir lo que decían al lenguaje humano.

-Bueno, entonces así te llamare- dijo Usopp poniendo al perro dentro de su mochila a manera de que solo la cabeza de este sobresaliera. A Chouchou no pareció incomodarle.

Impaciente de jugar con su nueva mascota temporal, Usopp se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a casa.

-¡No se te vaya a olvidar traerlo mañana!- le recordó Nami antes de que Usopp se alejara demasiado.

-¡Y dale una lavada a tu mochila en cuanto llegues a tu casa, por todos los cielos!- agrego Sanji-

Usopp le grito que no se preocupara, que olvidar a Chouchou en su casa sería imposible. Dio vuelta en la esquina y se perdió de vista.

-_Sniff…-_

-No estés triste, Luffy. Veras a Chouchou mañana- dijo tranquilizadoramente Vivi a su amigo. Luffy asintió y a continuación, junto con sus amigos, salieron por completo de los terreno del colegio.

Aquella tarde, Usopp paso un rato bastante divertido con su mascota temporal. Al llegar a casa, le sirvió de comer unos huesos con algo de carne que devoro enseguida, casi con el mismo ánimo que se esperaba de Luffy. Después, jugaron a atrapar el disco y traer la vara.

Trato de enseňarle nuevos trucos, pero no fue necesario, ya que Chouchou se sabía todos: desde dar la pata hasta hacerse el muerto. Ya en la noche, le dio un baño y le puso un cojín junto a su cama para que allí durmiera. Le deseo buenas noches al perro y Usopp se quedo dormido en cuanto puso la cabeza sobre la almohada

Mientras tanto, Luffy se acostó muy temprano ese día, pensando que entre más rápido se durmiera, mas rápido amanecería y vería Chouchou. Poco a poco, sus pensamientos se fueron convirtiendo en un sueňo y antes de que Ace pudiera preguntarle si se sentía bien, Luffy se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Pero a veces, las cosas no resultan como se han planeado.<p>

-Usopp- dijo seriamente Sanji cuando vio llegar a su amigo a la escuela con las manos vacias -¿Donde esta el perro?-

-Ehh...pues es una historia muy chistosa...veras ,estaba con el en la entrada de mi casa cuando de repente... !Un OVNI aparecio y se lo llevo..!-

-¿Lo perdiste, no es asi?- pregunto ahora Zoro

Usopp palidecio y sintio como las miradas de sus amigos se clavaban en el.

-No,no lo perdi- corrigio Usopp - solamente no lo encontre en mi casa despues de despertar-

-Oh,ya veo...eso es muy distinto- coincidio Brook con una mano en su barbilla

Sanji apago su cigarro y agarro a Brook y Usopp de sus camisas . Tomo un poco de impulso e impacto sus cabezas

-!Pues ese perro y traer absolutamente nada tambien era algo muy distinto!- dijo enojado.

-!Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?. No es mi culpa que se escapara mientras yo dormia!- chillo Usopp desde el suelo. Luffy empezo a llorar,diciendo que no habia tenido la oportunidad de jugar ni una sola vez con Chouchou,aunque esta vez ,nadie le presto atencion.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? La feria empieza en una hora!- urgio Nami tratando de no perder la cabeza. Vio alrededor y observo que el resto de sus compaňeros si habian cumplido con la tarea, !y de que manera!.

Buggy y su equipo habian llevado a el leon Richie, que lucia mas grande y amenazante que nunca .Un poco mas a la izquierda estaban Crocodile y Robin ,junto con el resto de su amigos , estaban parados junto a un tanque enorme en donde habitaba la mascota de Crocodile : un fiero crocodilo. Habia tambien muchos otros animales menos intimidantes pero igual de increibles: Spandam y su equipo presumian a Funkfreed,un elefante albino. Rob Lucci ,de ese mismo equipo,tambien llevaba a Hatori,su paloma.

Viendolo bien,Nami penso que Chouchou tal vez no les hubiera ayudado tanto de todas formas .Por que, ¿Quien pondria atencion a un perro demacrado entre el espectacular zoologico que se habia armado?

-!Ya se que vamos a hacer!- dijo Brook levantandose .

-¿Que?- pregunto Sanji

-!Vamos a reprobar! Yohohoho,perdon,no pude resistir-

Usopp,levantandose igualmente, dijo:

-!Esperen,tengo una idea!-

-Si vas a decir otra idiotez como la de Brook,mejor guardatela...-

-No,hablo en serio. Va a sonar un poco arriesgado. Mas bien,sera bastante arriesgado,pero no hay de otra...- anuncio Usopp.

Sanji lo miro con desconfianza al igual que los demas. Pero decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda. Aunque habia arruinado todo al perder a Chouchou, Usopp bien podia buscar la forma de solucionarlo.

Los siete amigos se juntaron y escucharon atentamente a la idea de Usopp mientras que a diez calles de distancia de la escuela y muy cerca de la casa de Nami ,el pequeňo Chouchou roia una bolsa de basura ,ignorante de todos los problemas que habia causado de forma involuntaria a Luffy y el resto.


	9. Extraviado

-¿Que nos infiltremos en la oficina de Sengoku y saquemos a su cabra mascota para hacerla pasar como si fuera nuestra? ¿Ese es tu plan,Usopp?- dijo Sanji una vez que su amigo termino de hablar.

-Pues,en resumen, si-.

-!Eso seria igual a estar firmando nuestras sentencias de expulsion...Pesima idea!-

-No puedo creer que lo estoy diciendo ,pero Sanji tiene razon- concordo Nami

Usopp se encogio de hombros y se sento en el piso. Cruzo los brazos y trato de pensar en otra idea, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-Bueno- dijo con resgincacion - entonces creo que es mejor ir pensando en una excusa para cuando nuestros padres nos pregunten el por que reprobamos...-

-Los mios me van a matar...aunque yo ya estoy muerto...- bromeo Brook ,aunque sonaba muy desanimado como para siquiera reir de su propio chiste como lo hacia habitualmente.

Chopper y Sanji se quedaron mudos ante el simple pensamiento de Kureha y Zeff regañandolos.

-Zeff me va a correr de la casa...Si eso ocurre,¿ me puedo ir a vivir contigo ,Nami swan? !Di que si!- pidio Sanj con ojos en forma de corazon.

-Ja, ni en tu sueños- le contesto Nami . - Si de por si, tendre suerte si Bellemere no me hace lo mismo...-

A el unico que parecio no importarle era a Zoro. Sus padres no eran muy estrictos, y tomando en cuenta que tampoco solian estar mucho tiempo en casa, casi no se enteraban de que tan bien le iba a Zoro en la escuela. Cada vez que le preguntaban a su hijo, el les respondia que no sabia, pero que no estaba en riesgo de repetir el curso. Con esto ,los padres de Zoro se daban por bien servidos y cambiaban de tema sin mas.

-!Eh, no se pongan tristes! - dijo Luffy con alegria a sus amigos con la esperanza de calmarlos. -No es la gran cosa...-

-Para ti es facil decirlo, a ti no te van a castigar sin television ni permisos para salir por todo un mes...- le reprimio Usopp. Y tenia razon . Garp solia darle a Luffy unos cuantos "golpes de amor" cada vez que Luffy llegaba a casa con calificaciones mediocres (que era casi siempre ), pero con Ace era todo lo contrario : Si ni siquiere era capaz de regañar a Luffy, menos castigarlo. -...ni te van a quitar la mesada...-

-Ni te van a perseguir por toda la casa aventandote cuchillos.- agrego Chopper

-Si eso tam...espera,¿que? -

Chopper se sonrojo un poco ante las alarmadas miradas de sus amigos.

-¿Asi te regaña la doctora Kureha?- pregunto Usopp alarmado -!Maldicion! Como me alegro no ser tu, Chopper...en serio no sabes como me alegro de no ser tu...-

* * *

><p>Una vez que la feria acabo, a los alumnos se les dio , de manera inesperada ,el resto del dia libre. Era la primera en mas de cuatro años que se daba un anuncio asi, por lo que los estudiantes salieron corriendo histericos y euforicos de las instalaciones escolares .<p>

-Miralos, parecen una estampida de animales salvajes. Hasta opacan a sus mascotas...- comento el profesor Smoker a Gaimon. Se encontraban los dos cerca de la sailda escolar, vigilando que todos los alumnos abandonaran la escuela, sin excepcion

Los ultimos en salir fueron Luffy y el resto de sus amigos.

-!Animos chicos, solo esfuercence un poco mas y veran como se sacan un impecable diez la proxima vez!- les grito Gaimon mientras cerraba la reja escolar tras ellos.

-!Adios Profesor Humitos, adios profesor Arbusto!- se despidio Luffy energicamente .

Smoker puso los ojos en blanco y le ordeno que se perdiera de vista antes de que el perdiera la paciencia.

Por su parte, Gaimon sonrio mientras veia como se alejaban por la calle .Habia sentido mucha lastima al reprobar al equipo de los sombreros de paja ,pero por mas que quiso ayudarlos, no tuvo otra opcion . Lo sentia especialmente por la estudiante recien llegada Vivi Nefertari. Le caian muy bien y en general los consideraba unos buenos chicos ( a diferencia de la opnion de otros profesores, como Smoker y el mismisimo Sengoku), pero un buen profesor no debia dejar que sus sentimientos intervinieran con su trabajo.

Si asi fuese, a los sombreros de paja les hubiera puesto el diez que , casi de mala gana, habia dado a el equipo de Buggy.

-Oi, Gaimon, ocurre algo?- le pregunto Smoker.

-No, solo me perdi en mis pensamiento por un momento.-

-Como digas - dijo Smoker poniendo el candado a las rejas escolares.

-Y a fin de cuentas, ¿a que se debe todo esto, Smoker?¿ Por que Sengoku los dejo ir a casa de repente?- pregunto Gaimon rascandose la cabeza. El otro profesor exhalo una bocanada de humo antes de contestar. La verdad era que el sabia de manera muy clara lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podia arriesgarse a que nadie se enterase antes de tiempo sobre...

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el asunto F.D.D?- inquirio Gaimon , casi como si le hubiera leido el pensamiento. Los dos profesores se observaron en silencio por un momento. Si Smoker no hubiera exhalado el humo anteriormente, se hubiera ahogado con el de la sorpresa.

-¿Que tanto sabes tu de eso? - pregunto seriemente a Gaimon tratando de ocultar su asombro

-No mucho- admitio Gaimon - Pero no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que es algo grande, algo importante. Tu expresion en tu cara me da entender que no me equivoco, ¿o si, amigo mio?-

-Eso es algo, Gaimon- respondio secamente Smoker - que Sengoku nos respondera a todos los profesores en muy poco tiempo. Es mas, lo unico que hay que hacer es ir a su oficina junto con los demas y esperar a que llegue a la escuela-

-En ese caso, ¿a que esperamos?-

Con eso, los dos profesores emprendieron marcha hacia la direccion. No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino.

Smoker no hablo por que creia que Gaimon ,al menos de momento, ya sabia demasiado.

Gaimon no hablo por que creia que Smoker, al menos de momento, no responderia a ninguna otra pregunta. Y eso era una lastima, por que ahora el tenia dudas.

Tenia muchas dudas.

* * *

><p>Un poco mas animados por su inesperado dia libre, Luffy y sus amigos trataban de decidir a que lugar irian par poder disfrutarlo al maximo.<p>

-!Vamos a el Spider's Cafe!- propuso Nami - Es tranquilo y agradable...-

- ¿Y encontrarnos con Crocodile y sus presumidos amigos?...!NO LO CREO!- dijo Usopp con certeza -! Mejor vamos a David Back Fight! Escuche que abrieron una nueva montaña rusa, mas rapida y alta que cualquier otra!-

-Suena bien, pero yo no traigo tanto dinero como para permitirme un parque de diversiones - dijo Sanji . Chopper y Brook estaban en la misma situacion.

Antes de seguir dando mas opciones, los amigos contaron cuanto dinero tenian en total entre ellos para evitar otra decepcion .

-290...300 berries.¿!Tan poco! - anuncio Nami, contando el ultimo billete - Con tan poco presopuesto, apenas y nos alcanza como para comprar el menu mas barato en el Spider's Cafe!-

-¿Por que insistes en ir a ese lugar, Nami? !Es horrible... Bueno, al menos el ambiente si lo es!- gruño Usopp ,frunciendo el ceño.

-¿En verdad es tan malo ese lugar?- pregunto Vivi .

-!Oh,cierto. Perdon, Vivi, se me olvida que eres nueva en este lugar, pero no dudes ni por un segundo de mis palabras : Spider's Cafe es mas elitista que una fiesta de cumpleaños de un rey malcriado!

-Suena muy mal- dijo Vivi tratando de imaginarse el cafe.

-Pffff , no le hagas caso ,Vivi. A Usopp le sobra de exagerado lo que tiene de narizon - le dijo Nami ignorando las quejas de su amigo de que no lo era.

Vivi iba a añadir algo cuando una voz que ella reconocio al instante interrumpio de repente: Buggy.

-!Hey, hasta aqui te escuche, Nami, cabello de zanahoria! ¿Me llamaste narizon , verdad?- gritaba el chico de nariz roja .Se enontraba el, con sus amigos , en el otro lado de la calle.

Nami suspiro y respondio con hartazgo :

-No me referia a ti, Buggy. Hablaba de otro narizon...- dijo Nami sin darse cuanta de su error.

-¿!QUE HAS DICHO!-

-Buggy...Hay que..que...buscar..Ri-Richie...-

Buggy volteo a ver a su sollozante amigo y le ordeno que se callara y que no lo interrumpiera mientras hablaba.

-P-pero...Richie...- insistio Mohji, llorando con mucho sentimiento y con la voz tan quebrada que apenas podia hablar.

-¿Oi, que le pasa? ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Nami viendo el lamentable estado de su compañero. Al escuchar esto, Mohji se arodillo y abrazo las piernas de Buggy mientras lloraba con mas intesidad.

-!SE HA PERDIDO, MI RICHIE SE HA PERDIDO. AYUDENOS A ENCONTRALO!- anuncio gritando mientras Buggy trataba de librar sus piernas

- ¿Pero como pudiste perderlo? !Es un leon de mas de cinco metros de largo y tres de alto!- exclamo Sanji incredulo.

-Pues asi paso, aunque no lo creas.! Y ya deja de llorar y de pedirles ayuda ,Mohji,es patetico!- dijo Alvida, cansada de los lloriqueos de su amigo y de estar perdiendo el tiempo buscando a un felino .

Sanji se encojio de hombros y les dio la espada. Despues ,dijo a sus amigos en voz baja:

-Mejor vamonos de aqui antes de que nos arruinen el dia libre-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Vivi y Luffy.

- Por favor chicos, no sean asi . Es decir, mirenlo, esta destrozado- dijo Vivi señalando a Mohji ,aun abrazado de las piernas de un furico Buggy - No podemos dejarlo-

-Claro que podemos- opino Zoro- solo hay que caminar unos cuantos metros mas y dar vuelta en la esquina. Aparte,no hay por que ayudarlos,o ya se te olvido que el tambien ayudo a meterte en todo el problema con Enel y la manzana? Se realista, Vivi. No les debemos nada, en especial tu. Y Luffy, ellos tampoco han sido muy agradables contigo :¿ no recuerdas que el año anterior te colgaron a ti y Usopp de los calzoncillos a un poste y los dejaron ahi por una hora?-

- La peor hora de mi vida...- murmuro Usopp recordando esa situacion.

Por mucho que no quisiera aceptarlo, Vivi reconocio que Zoro tenia algo razon y termino por convercerse.

!Que manera de llorar! Algunos vecinos empiezan a sentirse molestos por el ruido y les gritan, callandolos.

Luffy no contesta. Se acerca sin decir nada a Mohji y le da una patada en el estomago. Despues, repite la misma operacion con Buggy.

Esto hace que los sollozos paren y se vean remplazados por un silencio muy denso. Voltea a ver a unos impactados Alvida y Cabaji y espotantaneamente, les sonrie.

A continuacion, ve a sus amigos, a Zoro especialmente, y dice:

-¿Ahora que ya estamos a mano con ese asunto del año pasado , ya podemos olvidarlo y ayudarlos, no lo creen?-

No, no lo creian. Pero algo en Luffy les hacia sentir que tenia razon, por mas que quisieran creer lo contrario. Sabian que, a partir de ese momento, seguirian a Luffy en su decision.

-¿Sabes,Nami? - dijo Usopp - tu idea de ir a el Spider's Cafe no era tan mala,despues de todo...En este instante, suena como la mejor idea del mundo!.-

* * *

><p>Otro capitulo :)<p>

Gracias a : **animefull4ever, NamiLuffy,zoe-uchiha-hyuga,Katastros y Neki Chibi Diia.** por su apoyo y opinion. Gracias tambien a los todos los otros lectores.


	10. La Reunion De Los Profesores

**Capitulo 10 : La Reunion de los Profesores**

Sakazuki, mejor conocido por su sobrenombre Akainu, está sentado en su lugar habitual en la enorme mesa circular que se pone en la dirección cada vez que una reunión se lleva a cabo. Es un hombre de edad, con mucha experiencia y aun más severidad.

En las reuniones, los otros dos subdirectores, Aokiji y Kizaru, se sientan a su lado. Pero esta vez, los lugares tanto su lado izquierdo como su lado derecho están vacios.

_Esos malditos vagos…llegaran tarde de nuevo._

Los otros profesores suelen mantener su distancia y rara es la ocasión en que le dirigen la palabra, a menos que se realmente necesario , casi siempre es por un asunto de trabajo. Akainu no se siente ofendido o rechazado por esto. Por el contrario: entre menos tenga que socializar con aquellos ineptos que se hacen llamar "maestros", mejor para él.

Aunque, no siempre fue así.

Hace tiempo, en años que parecen muy lejanos, Akainu se enorgullecía de sus compañeros de trabajo. Aquellos hombres y mujeres de antaño si habían sido profesores de verdad, respetados y estrictos, con cero tolerancia para errores o insultos de parte de los estudiantes. Lo que daria por regresar a aquella epoca...

_Estudiantes…_sin duda, la peor parte de todo el problema eran ellos.

Pequeños rufianes y criminales en potencia. Sarcásticos y rebeldes, sin el mínimo respeto por las reglas. Podía pasarse días enteros enunciado los nombres de los que el consideraba como los peores elementos del instituto y menos de diez segundos a los que el consideraba como los únicos alumnos "decentes", si se les podía llamar así.

Los despreciaba, sin embargo, no los culpaba. Al menos no del todo.

No, el único responsable de todo era Sengoku. Un director siempre tendrá la total responsabilidad del comportamiento de los miembros de la escuela.

Un ejemplo de su incompetencia es que ni siquiera era capaz de llegar a tiempo a la reunion que el mismo convoco con tanta prisa. A Kizaru se lo perdona porque es un idiota y a Aokiji porque es un holgazán, pero para Akainu, Sengoku no tiene excusa.

Si Akainu fuera el director, nunca sucedería algo así. Si él fuera el cabecilla de la escuela, todo sería tan distinto….

El único problema era que él no era un director, era un subdirector. Un puesto influyente y poderoso, pero que no complacía las expectativas de Akainu.

En ese momento, las puertas de la dirección se abren y Sengoku entra. Parece estar un poco cansado y preocupado, pero de igual forma se mantiene firme y ocupa se lugar mientras todos los otros profesores (unos de mala gana) lo saludan.

Antes de que el director pueda decir una sola palabra, Kizaru llega como si nada y se sienta despreocupadamente a la derecha de Akainu. Parece no darse cuenta de su impuntualidad, o simplemente no le importa.

Justo después, llega Aokiji bostezando y se sienta a la izquierda de Akainu. Este fulmina a ambos con la mirada mientras escucha como Trafalgar Law y Apoo Scratchmen ríen por la bajo. Sengoku exige silencio y todo vuelve a la tranquilidad. Akainu cruza los brazos con su habitual enojo y escucha como el director da inicio a la reunión, pero su mente se encuentra concentrada planeando y pensando en cómo podría lograr que la escuela regresara a su antigua gloria.

Podia llevarle mucho tiempo, pero ya pensaria en algo. Akainu apostaba toda su maldita carrera a que lo lograria.

* * *

><p>La reunion duro, como minimo, unas cinco horas. En ese lapso de tiempo,Aokiji se quedo dormido y Smoker no se preocupo por ocultar su hartazgo, y lo unico que deseaba era largarse de ahi lo mas rapido posible.<p>

O al menos, asi fue hasta que Sengoku llego a la parte mas importante. Despues de ese punto, Smoker estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, intrigado .

El silencio de la sala se rompio con las seca risa de el profesor Eusstass Kid. Todos lo voltearon a ver con curiosisdad.

- Entonces si son reales- dice Kid, quien parece estar hablando mas para si mismo que con el director -Las Frutas Del Diablo realmente existen...-

Por la expresion de sus ojos y la tirunfante sonrisa en sus labios, Sengoku se da cuenta de que Kid no comprende el enorme problema que eso significa para la escuela.

-Y es por eso - remarca el director con fuerza - que nosotros como profesores debemos proteger a los alumnos de esta amenaza-

La sonrisa de Kid se transforma en una expresion de desconcierto.

-¿Amenza? ¿Esta usted mal de la cabeza? !Esto es lo mejor que ha pasado en la historia del instituto, en la historia de todo el maldito mundo!-

Sengoku no sabe que le molesta mas : la forma en que el profesor Kid le habla ,o la felicidad que aquella desafortunada noticia causa no solo en Kid, si no en otros profesores.

Gaimon y Law dicen que es un gran avance para la medicina y la ciencia. El profesor Arlong se alegra de tan solo pensar cuanto podria valer una de esas frutas.

-!Mas de millones, no me cabe duda!-

El profesor Hiruluk se muerde las uñas y esta bastante nervioso. El subdirector Kizaru parece no comprender del todo, por lo que se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

-!Silencio!- ordena Sengoku - !Esto no es un juego, profesores. Se han puesto a pensar en que pasaria si una de esas...abominaciones,cae en manos de un alumno? !Pondria en juego todo por lo que esta escuela ha trabajado por tanto tiempo. !-

-Por favor, señor...- dice ahora la profesora Hina con tranquilidad -Es muy poco probable que eso ocurra. No soy una experta en el tema, pero he escuchado que esas frutas que tanto le preocupan , si es que siquiera son reales, son muy raras, casi imposibles de conseguir . Las probabilidades de que un alumno las consigan son muy escasas. En cuanto a mi respecta, no hay de que preocuparse...-

En ese momento, Akinu se para de su lugar, haciendo que la mesa tiemble y que unos cuantos vasos de agua se derramen, incluido el del subdirector Kizaru . Hina da un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

-Uh, Sakazuki...este traje es nuevo. Parece que tendre que llevarlo a la tintoreria...- dice Kizaru sin inmutarse, mirando como la oscura mancha de pantalon se hace mas grande. -Uh, ahora que lo veo con atencion, parece como si me hubiera hecho del baño...que inapropiado-

Otra vez Apoo parece estar apunto de echarse a reir, pero Akainu no le da tiempo y comienza a hablar con voz tan fuerte que se puede escuchar incluso afuera de la direccion.

-!Se equivoca, profesora Hina! No darle importancia a esta problema nos llevaria a la ruina. Solo los tontos son capaces de alegrase por algo asi. No se si por su misma inaptitud no se ha dado cuenta, pero esta generacion de estudiantes es una de las peores que hemos tenido la desgracia de educar. Se ha puesto a pensar, en que pasaria si tan solo uno de ellos obtiene una Fruta del Diablo? Yo se lo respondere :!Desastre Total! No solo para esta institucion,sin para la sociedad en que vivimos! Sabiendo esto , ¿aun cree que no hay de que preocuparnos?-

Todos, incluido Sengoku, se quedan callados. Sienten como si les hubieran echado una cubetada de agua helada. Hiruluk comienza a sudar de nerviosismo y sus ojos estan tan abiertos que casi parecen desorbitados. Pero Akainu no se arrepiente de nada de lo que ha dicho.

El profesor Kid resopla y pregunta, ya sin animo :

-¿Entonces que carajos se supone que debemos hacer ? ¿Cuidar y vigilar a los alumnos las veinticuatro horas del dia ? Yo no. Yo soy maestro de Fisica, no una maldita niñera-

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa., profesor Kid - le respondio Sengoku -Lo que les pido...lo que les ORDENO es lo siguiente : si alguno de ustedes llega a observar la mas minima senal de que un alumno tiene en posesion una de esas frutas, diganmelo de inmediato. Yo sere quien se encargara de resolver el resto. Pero sobre todo : esto debe quedar en absoluto secreto . Los estudiantes no deben ,bajo ningun motivo, enterarse de las Frutas Del Diablo-

Los maestros juraron no hablar jamas de ese tema con los alumnos. Pero Sengoku sintio la extraña sensacion de que , tal vez, ni siquiera debio de haberlo dicho a los profesores.

* * *

><p>Con eso, la junta se dio por terminada.<p>

-¿Eh,te sientes bien,Hiruluk?- le pregunto Law mientras ambos se parban de sus asientos. Hiruluk estaba muy palido y tenia una mano sobre su pecho. El anciano profesor le respondio que era tan solo un ligero resfriado que se estaba complicando,pero que no habia de que preocuparse.

Law no se lo creyo ni por un minuto . Trato de preguntar de nuevo,pero en ese instante, se oyo un fuerte rugido proveniente de afuera de el edificio, acompañado por un chillido agudo que hizo que Hiruluk se recobrara como por arte de magia.

-!Esa voz...es de mi Chopper!- anuncio corriendo hacia la puerta. Una de sus rodillas se doblo por un instante,pero logro mantener el equilibrio. Sengoku, mas estresado que preocupado, se apresuro hacia afuera .

Si Hiruluk tenia razon, eso significaba que de alguna manera, habia estudiantes aun en la escuela. Eso era un problema, un problema enorme.

-!JA, PERO SI AQUI HAY UNA VISTA PERFECTA PARA DISFRUTAR DE EL ESPECTACULO!- grito de repente Kid ,asomado de la ventana de la direccion. Ya era de noche, pero eso no le impidio ver como aquel leon enorme acorralaba a un reno que no media mas de un metro.

**Fin del Capitulo 10**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Un capitulo un poco mas serio que los otros y una narracion en tiempo presente (bueno, la mayor parte) .<strong>

**Disfruten!**


	11. Lluvia Antes de la Tormenta

**_Disclaimer : One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda_**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 11 :Lluvia antes de la Tormenta.<em>

**_Calle East Blue, 8:00 Pm. Cincuenta minutos antes de que la reunión de profesores terminase._**

Habían pasado, como mínimo, seis horas desde que la búsqueda empezó, pero aun no había ni rastro de Richie. Ahora ya había oscurecido y comenzaba a hacer frio.

Luffy y el resto estaban descansando por un momento sentados en una banqueta. Algunas personas que habían pasado por allí les habían dado unas monedas a forma de limosna, pensando que se trataban de jóvenes vagabundos.

-¿Dinero gratis por venir a sentarme en la calle? ¡Qué buen negocio, desearía haberlo sabido antes…!- exclamo Buggy mientras guardaba las monedas en su bolsillo. Por un momento Buggy pensó los otros le exigirían una parte de dinero, pero para su buena suerte, estaban tan cansados y hartos que ni se habían percatado de ese asunto.

-Nami…tengo mucha hambre… quiero ir a casa.-

-No te quejes, Luffy. Fue tu decisión ayudar a estos pelmazos con su problema, así que soporta las consecuencias.- le recordó Nami. Pero Luffy no era el único que en esa situación, hasta la misma Vivi empezaba a sentirse un poco cansada.

-A decir verdad, yo también tengo hambre…y frio- dijo Usopp mientras su estomago gruñía

-Yo me estoy MURIENDO de hambre, yohoho, ¿entienden? ¿Muriendo?- bromeo Brook, causando que todos lo abuchearan y le ordenaran callarse. A diferencia de él, los demás no compartían su buen humor en ese momento.

La que parecía más harta y furiosa era Alvida. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si ella se hubiera negado desde el inicio. La única razón por la que había soportado seis horas de dar vueltas a casi la ciudad entera en busca de un animal había sido por Luffy. Había algo en el que le atraía, pero no lo suficiente como para aguantar un segundo más de aquel frio del demonio y de los lloriqueos de sus compañeros.

Se levanto y dijo:

-¡Me largo de aquí, adiós y buena suerte!-

-¡No te puedes ir aun, Alvida, no hasta que encontremos a Richie!-

-¡ Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie ,y menos de ti Mohji!-

Viendo que la tensión crecía, Nami se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Hey, no peleen. Ya verán como todo saldrá mejor de ahora en adelante…!-

En ese momento un sonoro trueno se oyó en el cielo, seguido por una fuerte lluvia que empapo por completo a todos.

-Bueno…- se corrigió Nami mientras Alvida la veía con enojo – al menos no se puede poner peor-

Y justo después, un automóvil pasó a gran velocidad, salpicando de lodo a Mohji, Nami y Alvida.

-¡Helados de chocolate enormes! ¿Puedo darles una mordida?- dijo Luffy mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-No, Luffy, no son helados. Son nuestros amigos cubiertos de lodo, o al menos…creo que es lodo…- Dijo Usopp tratando de no reír. Si lo hacía, lo más probable era que Alvida le diera un buen golpe por burlarse.

-¡Mi ropa nueva!- Grito Alvida con desesperación –¡Se ha arruinado. Todo por culpa de ese imbécil conductor de... –

-¡Ese no era un automóvil, era Richie!- dijo Mohji esperanzado.

-Pero, como puedes estar tan seguro si…? – pregunto Sanji mientras daba un pañuelo a Nami para que se limpiara la cara. Volteo a ver a la carretera y vio varias huellas que se prolongaban hasta la esquina. Huellas de león.

-¡Apresúrense, hay que seguir el rastro antes de que la lluvia las desvanezcan por completo!- urgió Mohji. Los demás, más por impulso que por decisión, lo obedecieron.

Los únicos que se quedaron atrás fueron Alvida y Cabaji. Este ultimo porque, similar a el caso de Alvida, no le agradaba tanto Mohji como para seguir en todo ese problema ni por un segundo más.

-¡A veces…– dijo Alvida entre dientes antes de emprender camino a su casa - …no sabes cuánto llego a despreciar a ese animal!-

-¿A Mohji o a Richie? –

-A los dos, Cabaji, a los dos…-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escuela Grand Line, 8:20 PM<em>**

La persecución había ido bastante bien, hasta el momento en que a Richie se le ocurrió saltar por encima del muro de la escuela. A pesar de que la mayoría acordó de que no había problema en esperar hasta mañana para recuperar a Richie, Mohji se negó a dejarlo.

-No hay otra opción- le dijo Zoro mientras veía las enormes rejas de la entrada y comprobaba que estaban cerradas con candado –A menos que uno de nosotros pueda dar un salto de 10 metros y abra estas rejas, no podemos entrar-

-Yo podría forzar el candado - se ofreció Nami –Pero te costara 200 Berries, Mohji-

El muchacho de pelo blanco no lo pensó dos veces y dijo que no importaba, que le pagaría tan pronto encontraran a Richie . Sonriente a pesar de la lluvia, Nami se dispuso a cumplir su misión. Usopp trato de detenerla, diciendo que era posible que aun hubiera profesores en el colegio.

-Vamos, Usopp, eso no es probable. Nunca hay nadie en la escuela a esta hora-

Nami tardo cinco minutos en lograr que el candado cedería. Había esperado un poco más de dificultad, pero no podía quejarse de que hubiera resultado tan fácil.

Entraron en fila y en silencio, como si presintieran que no estaban solos. Y en efecto, no lo estaban. En la escuela había alguien más que ellos. Sanji fue el primero en darse cuenta cuando vio que las luces de la dirección seguían encendidas.

La primera idea que se les ocurrió fue que tal vez Sengoku se había quedado hasta tarde. La segunda idea, más probable y temible que la primera, fue que los profesores habían tenido una reunión. Esquivar a Sengoku sería fácil, pero no tenían oportunidad contra más de veinte profesores a la vez.

-Mejor vámonos antes de que salgan o de que alguien más vea- sugirió Zoro señalando la salida. A Mohji tuvieron que sacarlo casi a rastras entre Sanji y Buggy.

-¡No pudo creer que gastamos todo nuestro día libre de esta forma , empapados , hambrientos y sin siquiera logra nuestro objetivo, y para colmo, acabamos en el lugar del que más nos queríamos alejar: la escuela. Ahora si es 100 por ciento seguro que esto no puede empeorar!- se quejo Usopp en voz baja . Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que había alguien observándolos con malicia y que, lamentablemente, no tenía buenas intenciones.

Cuando Luffy y el resto ya estaban a menos de dos pasos para abandonar la escuela, aquel que lo observaba les obstruyo el paso y cerro con extrema rapidez las rejas escolares, poniendo de nuevo el candado.

Ahora nadie podía entrar, ni tampoco salir...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escuela Grand Line 8:30 PM , veinte minutos para el desastre.<em>**

-!Vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? A nada menos que Luffy y su grupo de perdedores. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Son tan estúpidos que se perdieron en la escuela y no pueden encontrar su camino a casa? !Ja!-

-Quítate del camino, hipopótamo sobrecrecido, o si no...- empezó Luffy cerrando los puños

- ¿O si no que? ¿Me vas a golpear?Hazlo y yo gritare tan fuerte que todos los profesores vendrán corriendo y les hare creer que querías matarme! -

- Y con eso solo conseguirás que te atrapen a ti también. Eso sería un movimiento muy tonto, incluso viniendo de ti , Wapol... - resalto Sanji

Wapol rio, pero su gesto se transformo rápidamente en enojo.

-! No, a mi no me pasara nada, porque yo debo de estar aquí. El estúpido viejo de Sengoku me castigo por dos semanas , obligándome a quedarme en la odiosa escuela limpiando todos los pizarrones y los pupitres, como si fuese un conserje , todo gracias a el desgraciado profesor Apoo y al imbécil que arrojo la manzana en clase!COMO LOS ODIO! .-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? Déjanos en paz, nosotros solo queremos irnos. De todas formas, ¿que ganarías al acusarnos?...- dijo Vivi sin comprender el comportamiento o las intenciones de su compañero.

-Nada- concordó Wapol .La oscuridad y la lluvia solo hacían que se viera mas intimidante que de costumbre y casi causo que Vivi diera un respingo. Era una fortuna que no supiera que era gracias a ella que él estaba castigado.- ...pero tampoco gano nada al dejarlos ir. Por eso les propongo esto: denme toda su comida y dinero que tengan y puede que yo no diga nada y los deje ir. Es un trato razonable, ¿no creen?-

- !No te vamos a dar nada!-

Luffy no era rencoroso ni vengativo. Es más, ni siquiera sabía el significado de ninguna de esas palabras, pero ya no podía soportar más a ese gordo maleante que era Wapol. ¿Primero le robaba el almuerzo y ahora los insultaba a el y a sus amigos? No, eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir.

- Espera, Luffy- intervino Nami justo antes de que su amigo desquitara todo su enojo - no lo hagas. Se que como te sientes, pero si en realidad cumple su amenaza, nos ira muy mal a todos nosotros...-

-! No la escuches, Luffy. Pegale!-

-!Buggy!-

-Perdon, me deje llevar...-

Pero Luffy comprendió el mensaje. Ya ajustaría cuentas con Wapol en otro momento, pero ahora no era tiempo para eso, y menos si la estadía en la escuela de sus amigos dependía de ello. Le dio la espalda a su adversario y se alejo de él. Nami le dio una palmada en el hombro a Luffy y después saco de su bolsillo las trescientas Berries que ella y sus amigos habían juntado hace unas horas. Los billetes se empaparon gracias a la lluvia y se doblaron.

-Espera, Nami, ¿cómo sabes que Wapol cumplirá con su parte del trato?- le pregunto Vivi con preocupación

- No lo sé. Pero en estas situaciones hay que arriesgarse- le respondió Nami. Se acerco lentamente a Wapol, quien sonreia triunfante.

- Prométenos que nos dejaras ir- le dijo Nami antes de darle el dinero.

-¿Qué?-

-Me oíste: prométenos que nos dejaras ir si te damos el dinero-

Wapol primero se quedo pasmado, luego pareció enfurecerse pero al final termino por adoptar un expresión seria .

-Lo prometo-

Nami miro el dinero por una última vez, despidiéndose de él y lo entrego con los ojos cerrados a Wapol.

* * *

><p>-Ahora que ya te pagamos- dijo Usopp una vez que Nami regreso con ellos - ya nos podemos ir, ¿verdad?-<p>

Lo prometido era deuda. Lo malo, era que a Wapol nunca le habían importado las deudas.

-No, cambie de opinión. ! Creo que los acusare de todas formas!- sentencio maliciosamente mientras observaba las expresiones de sus compañeros, las cuales resultaron aun más gratificantes que el dinero.

-Pero...!lo prometiste!- le reclamo Nami furiosa

-!Pues demándame, cabellos de zanahoria!-

Dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia la oficina del director. Luffy y Sanji fueron tras él.

Luffy por que ya había contenido mucho su enojo y Sanji por que el no dejaba que nadie insultara a Nami .

-! Detengan a ese gordinflón antes de que llegue con Sengoku!- les grito Buggy histérico.

La lluvia comenzó a hacerse más ligera. Fue entonces cuando Chopper pudo olfatear a Richie. En la oscuridad de la noche, no lo podía ver, pero sabía que estaba muy cerca. Tal vez, demasiado cerca. Las pupilas de Chopper se dilataron y su pulso aumento. Sentía el peligro, tal vez debido a que ,a pesar de pensar y comportarse como un humano, seguía conservando sus instintos de animal.

Y como uno de esos programas de vida salvaje, Richie se lanzo contra Chopper, con la intención de devorarlo. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Mohji no tuvo oportunidad de controlar a su león, y lo único que pudieron hacer él y el resto fue observar como Chopper y Richie se alejaban corriendo a gran velocidad, el primero gritando y el segundo rugiendo

Más de una vez, Chopper estuvo a punto de ser la próxima cena de Richie. Solo lograba esquivarlo de milagro.

-! CHOPPER!- gritaron Brook y Usopp con energía .

Nami y Vivi se quedaron paralizadas antes los gritos de Chopper , tratando de no imaginar lo peor. Si algo llegase a pasarle, no sabían como reaccionarían. ¿Cómo se lo dirían a Kureha y Hiruluk?

-!Vamos, no se queden ahí parados, hay que ayudarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- ordeno Zoro con determinación. Sus amigos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

-No lastimen a Richie...- les dijo Mohji, tan alterado que solo podía mantenerse en pie con ayuda de Buggy.

-Lo siento - dijo Usopp antes de ir junto con sus amigos -pero Chopper será nuestra prioridad-

_Fin del Capitulo 11_

* * *

><p><strong>A N: El capitulo mas largo hasta el momento. Hasta el momento me gusta como va la historia, pero tambien me gustaria saber su opinion, asi que , ahi si pueden, dejen un review :) (y tambien comentarios o criticas, lo que gusten XD). <strong>

**En el Proximo capitulo se dara un cierre a este problema con Richie y se descubrira que les ocurre a Chopper y Hiruluk. Ademas de las reacciones de Sengoku y Akainu ante la presencia de Luffy y sus amigos en la escuela...**

**!Gracias por leer !**


	12. Salvemos a Chopper!

**Capitulo 12 : !Salvemos a Chopper!**

Ya le faltaba muy poco. Solo debía subir unas escaleras mas, dar vuelta a la derecha justo después de pasar por el salón de Música y…!listo! Wapol estaría en la direcció le hacía falta voltear para saber que Luffy y Sanji aun le perseguían, podía escuchar claramente sus pisadas y el eco que estas producían en los pasillos. Los insultos y ordenes de parte de ellos habían cesado, pero no su intento por detenerlo

-¡Ya verán, en cuanto le diga a ese estúpido viejo que están aquí, los suspenderá por meses. Si tengo suerte, hasta los expulsaran. ¿No sería eso de lo más divertido? Para mí, si lo seria!- se burlo , jadeando. Trato de reír pero en lugar de eso empezó a toser. La verdad era que ni el mismo sabía cuánto más aguantaría corriendo. No había recorrido una distancia corriendo tan larga desde…nunca.

Otra razón para que sus ansias de acusarlos aumentasen.

Pronto, las puertas de la dirección se hicieron visibles, pero el sonido de los pasos tanto de Luffy y Sanji ceso.

¿Se habían rendido? ¿En realidad les había ganado? De ser así, Wapol debía verlo. Antes de acusarlos, debía ver las patéticas expresiones de cansancio y desesperación en la cara de esos idiotas. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

Se detuvo de golpe, respirando con dificultad y dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo. Pero en lugar de ver a Luffy y Sanji en el suelo agotados, vio como ellos habían saltado hacia él y como le iban a taclear. No le dio ni tiempo de moverse y lo único que sintió después fue un impacto tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

Para cuando cayó al suelo, Wapol estaba semi-noqueado. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero Luffy y Sanji no se lo permitían.

-¡Para ser un tipo tan gordo, corres bastante rápido!- exclamo Luffy mientras le sujetaba un brazo a el suelo. –Pero ahora ya te atrapamos, y es hora de que te demos una lección ¡hipopótamo de boca grande!-

Entre él y Sanji lo levantaron con esfuerzo y lo pusieron contra la pared.

-Nos has causado muchos problemas esta noche, pero eso te lo puedo perdonar – empezó Sanji mientras se tronaba los nudillos –¡Pero jamás te perdonare por haber engañado e insultado a Nami!-

Wapol trato de detenerlos, pero entre el cansancio de correr y la tacleado, apenas y podía hablar. Pero antes de que Sanji y Luffy pudieran proceder con sus respectivos golpes, la sonora voz de Akainu les detuvo. Provenía de la dirección, pero aun así se lograba escuchar con completa claridad, incluso a pesar de la lluvia.

-…!solo los tontos son capaces de alegrase por algo así. No sé si por su misma ineptitud no se ha dado cuenta, pero esta generación de estudiantes es una de las peores que hemos tenido la desgracia de educar. Se ha puesto a pensar, en que pasaría si tan solo uno de ellos obtiene una Fruta del Diablo? Yo se lo responderé :!Desastre Total! No solo para esta institución, sino para la sociedad en que vivimos!...-

Sanji se quedo paralizado y confundido, al igual que Luffy.

-¿Has oído eso, Luffy?- Pregunto Sanji a su amigo

-Si, el subdirector Rojo cree que somos los peores alumnos que ha tenido la desgracia de enseñar. Con razón siempre parece tan enojado cuando está dando clase...!Y yo que pensé que le caímos bien!- respondió Luffy picándose la nariz.

-No, no me refería a eso- le corrigió Sanji con rapidez – ¡Akainu menciono algo sobre las frutas del diablo! Por alguna razón eso me suena conocido…–

-Ahhh...pues a mí no. Espera, creo que, pensándolo bien, a mí también me suena conocido. Como si alguien me lo hubiera explicado hace mucho tiempo… – vuelve a responder Luffy, quien parece estar forzando su memoria al máximo.

-¡Eres un idiota, mono sombrero de paja, tú no puedes pensar! Y quítenme sus sucias manos de encima - dice esta vez Wapol , recuperado y quien ha escuchado por igual a lo que Akainu ha dicho y aprovecha la momentánea distracción de Luffy y Sanji para ese momento, el agudo grito de Chopper se oye por todo el pasillo y justo después, Hiruluk sale corriendo de la dirección. Esta tan angustiado que ni siquiera nota la presencia de los muchachos.

-¡Luffy, algo muy malo debe estar pasando afuera. Chopper ( ...y Nami) pueden estar en peligro!- dice Sanji preocupado -¡ Regresemos de inmediato, luego arreglaremos cuentas con él!-

-Sí, de acuerdo- asiente Luffy.

-¡Ustedes no van a ir a ningún lado!- grita Wapol, pero hay otra voz que acompaña a la suya. Una más grave y mucho más fuerte.

-Oh-Uh- dice Sanji mientras siente escalofríos. Luffy , a pesar de estar más tranquilo, siente cierta preocupación y suda frio. Sengoku se acerca a ellos con pisadas fuertes y rápidas. Esta muy furioso y la vena de su sien está tan marcada que parece que podría reventar en cualquier momento.

-!MONKEY D LUFFY ,SANJI BLACKLEG Y WAPOL BLIKING, A MI OFICINA DE INMEDIATO. Y NO QUIERO OIR NINGUNA DE EXCUSAS NI EXPLICACIONES!-

-Pero Director Gaviota…- empieza Luffy, pero Sengoku lo hace callar de inmediato y con una sola mano lo agarra a él y a Sanji por sus camisas y los levanta del suelo. Con la otra mano repite la misma operación con Wapol, el cual resulta ser obviamente más pesado que los otros dos alumnos, pero aun así lo logra soportar.

A continuación, los lleva cargando hasta la dirección. Los tres muchachos reclaman (y ,si no se equivoca, hasta lo insultan…) pero lo único en que Sengoku puede pensar es en que tanto habrán escuchado.

"_¿Habrán oído algo sobre las Frutas Del Diablo? _"Pensó Sengoku preocupado mientras abría de una ligera patada las puertas de la dirección y los profesores lo veían entrar con los estudiantes. Akainu se levanto de inmediato se acerco a él, mirando a los tres alumnos con severidad.

"_No, espero que no. Por su bien y por el de todos nosotros, espero que no…"_

Se volvió al escuchar otro grito proveniente de Chopper.

Sengoku, después de un duro debate interior, termino por decidir ir tras Hiruluk de nuevo, acompañado esta vez por el profesor Trafalgar Law (en caso de que hubiera heridos ) y el profesor Gaimon (para poder tratar con la bestia salvaje y las posibles heridas de él reno ). Si la seguridad de uno de sus alumnos corría peligro, ese asunto se convertía en su prioridad. En cuanto hubieran puesto a Chopper a salvo y todo ese problema concluyera, se encargaría de Monkey D. Luffy y los otros dos.

Pero por el momento, los dejaría en manos del sub director Akainu, por lo que no había de que preocuparse.

* * *

><p>Akainu podía pasarse con la misma pregunta la noche entera si era necesario, no desistiría hasta que los tres pequeños rufianes confesasen la verdad.<p>

-Les preguntare de nuevo:¡¿Que fue lo que escucharon? Y no me venga con que no saben de qué estoy hablando. Estaban en el pasillo espiando la reunión,¿verdad? No esperaba menos de ustedes…-

-¡Sub director Akainu, ya le dijimos más de veinte veces que no escuchamos absolutamente NADA, Ahora, le pido que nos deje ir, un amigo nuestro puede estar en peligro y debemos ir a ayudarlo!- dijo Sanji, cansado de repetir la misma respuesta.

- ¡Silencio, Blackleg, no hables a menos que yo te de permiso. Y si yo fuera tu, me preocupara por mí mismo y no por ese reno! – le interrumpió Akainu. Sanji rechino los dientes y asintió a regañadientes.

-¡Monkey D. Luffy – continuo Akainu dirigiéndose a el chico del sombrero de paja. Luffy no dio señales de haberlo escuchado y no separaba su mirada de la puerta de la dirección -¡Monkey D. Luffy !- repito Akainu, sin obtener resultados.

Agarro por un hombro a Luffy y lo sacudió fuertemente.

-¡Respóndeme cuando me dirijo a ti! Lo preguntare de nuevo y quiero que tú me respondas _¿_Qué fue lo que escucharon? Y con que se te ocurra mentir en el más mínimo detalle, me encargare de que los expulsen. A ti y a tus dos amigos!-

-¡Yo no soy su amigo- aclara Wapol enseguida-! Es más, me caen muy mal! _¿_Y porque me está regando a mi también? Yo debía de estar en la escuela porque el estupi…es decir, por que Sengoku me castigo… _¿_Oiga, si quiera me está poniendo atención a lo que le digo? –

Pero a Akainu no le importaba lo que Wapol balbuceaba y seguía esperando la respuesta de Luffy. Cuando el muchacho por fin hablo, tenía una voz seria y muy poco típica de él.

-De nada sirve que le conteste si, de todas maneras, no tiene la intención de creerme. Si me va a suspender, o incluso expulsar, hágalo. Pero no meta a mis amigos en esto ni trate de impedir que vayamos a ayudar a Chopper porque, aunque no nos de su permiso, lo haremos. Pero si tanto quiere que le responda, lo hare: Sanji dice toda la verdad, no escuchamos nada de lo que sea que usted y los profesores estuvieran hablando. ¿Eso responde a su pregunta o se lo debo de repetir otra vez, Akainu san? –

-¡Eres un impertinente y presuntuoso…!- dice Akainu frunciendo el ceño y altamente ofendido.

-Calma, Sakazuki. El chico tiene algo de razón en lo que dice- opina Aokiji desde su asiento. No hace mucho que despertó, pero sabe muy bien de lo que habla. –No hay razón de seguir con este interrogatorio si tú de antemano no estás dispuesto a escuchar sus argumentos. Además, no tenemos ninguna prueba de que en realidad sepan o de que siquiera hayan escuchado algo-

Akainu da la espalda a sus alumnos y voltea a ver a su compañero con desdén, pero este continúa hablando.

-Sin embargo, eso no justifica su presencia en la escuela. Bueno, la del gordito si está justificada…-

-¡No me llame así!-

-…como sea. Lo que quiero decir Sakasuki – continua Aokiji con calma - es que si bien tenemos suficientes razones como para asignarles un castigo, no tenemos suficientes como para retenerlos aquí por más tiempo. Ya, déjalos ir y relajate un poco. Sengoku se encargara de ellos mañana de todas formas.-

Dicho esto, Aokiji dio un bostezo y puso sus manos tras su cabeza y se cerró los ojos, durmiéndose de nuevo. Todos los profesores (incluso Smoker) están de acuerdo con Aokiji, excepto Akainu, obviamente. Sin más opción, Akainu busca apoyo en la única persona que parece estar en una posición neutral: Kizaru.

-Uh, perdón pero yo ni se dé que están hablando- responde Kizaru encogiéndose de hombros- Veras, estaba muy ocupado tratando de descifrar por qué no funciona este reloj De Den Mushi…Fue un regalo de mi sobrino Sentoumaru por mi cumpleaños la semana pasada. O…¿fue ayer ? La verdad no lo recuerdo, es extraño…-

Akainu sintió una completa decepción. Pero no importaba si no contaba con el apoyo de nadie, el no dejaría que esos tres rufianes se fuesen. Si no podía expulsarlos, al menos se encargaría de regañarlos y darles un sermón que durarías varias horas.

Pero su decepción fue aún mayor cuando dio vuelta y descubrió que los estudiantes ya se han marchado. Miro a la puerta y vio como el profesor Apoo la estaba cerrando después de que despidió y deseo suerte a sus alumnos.

-Bueno, Aokiji dijo que ya se podían ir, así que yo les deje marchar- se defiende Apoo con una sonrisa. –No está enojado, o si Akainu san?-

Y no, no lo está. Está furioso, frustrado y decepcionado.

-En verdad…- dice entre dientes -…son todos unos imbéciles….-

* * *

><p>La situación afuera no va muy bien. Seguía lloviendo y Richie tiene arrinconado a Chopper contra la pared, pero afortunadamente, Nami tiene un plan: Ella y Usopp lo distraerían por un momento mientras Vivi y Brook se encargarían de llevarse a Chopper a un lugar seguro. La pieza fundamental del plan era Zoro, ya que sería él quien se encargaría de noquear a el león con una tuberia que habían encontrado tirada entre los arbustos.<p>

-¿Están listos todos?- pregunta Nami mientras los demás toman su posición.

-! Listos!- responden sus amigos ,armándose de valor.

-! Pues vamos! - dice Nami y comienza con la cuenta regresiva -Tres...dos...uno...-

Antes de que llegara a cero, Hiruluk entra en escena. Al ver la situación de su único hijo, instintivamente agarra unas cuantas rocas del suelo y las arroja contra el león. , sin saber que les ha arruinado el plan de rescate a Nami y el resto de manera involuntaria

-! Eh, no te acerques ni un centímetro mas a mi hijo o tendrás que vértelas conmigo, bestia!-

Richie lo ignora al inicio, pero cuando una de las piedras le da en el ojo, se enfurece y olvida por completa a Chopper y marca un nuevo objetivo : Hiruluk.

-! No, pare! Solo lo hará enfurecer mas. No es un león malo, solo está muy asustado y hambriento- le pide Mohji . Hiruluk lo escucha, pero hace caso omiso a la advertencia de el chico.

Chopper siente un momentáneo alivio cuando ve como Richie se aleja, pero su preocupación regresa cuando ve a Hiruluk y como este está a punto de ser embestido por el león.

-! Papá, NO!- grita desesperado y trata de ir con Hiruluk, pero sus amigos lo detienen.

-! Tranquilo Chopper, Zoro se encargara de él!- le dice Usopp.

Y así lo hizo Zoro, pero el golpe que proporcionó a Richie no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo. Había salvado a Hiruluk, si, pero a costa de ser el la próxima victima de la rabia de el león

-!Maldicion...!- dijo, pensando que era su fin. Sintió la ráfaga de viento en su cara cuando Richie alzo una pata , preparando un zarpazo. Pero esto nunca llego.

-Oigan, ¿que ese no es...?- dice Brook señalando ala pequeña figura que ha mordido a Richie de la cola y , por consiguiente, salvado a Zoro.

Vivi entrecierra los ojos para agudizar la vista y después exclama , sin poder creer lo que ven sus ojos:

-!Chouchou!-

El perro Chouchou ,si bien les había causado que reprobaran, ahora se había convertido en su héroe al haber vuelto. Pero por mas heroico que fuese, un perro no podría dar mucha pelea a un león que le sacaba más de dos metros de altura, y Zoro lo sabía. Busco a tientas la tubería en el suelo y la puso firmemente entre sus manos , se concentro en poner toda la fuerza que tenía en sus brazos y se preparo para asestar un segundo golpe, que esta vez seria definitivo.

-!Detente ,Roronoa!- le ordena Sengoku, quien llega acompañado de el profesor Law y el profesor Gaimon . Sengoku pone un mano en el hombro de Zoro y lo pone detrás suyo -!Yo me encargo de esto, tu aléjate!-

-Recuerde, director- agrega Gaimon -!péguele directo en la mandíbula, eso hará que quede inconsciente de inmediato!-

-! Entiendo!- dice Sengoku y a continuación, descarga un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula inferior de el Richie , Se escucha un ligero crujido y unas pocas gotitas de sangre salen del hocico de el animal. Richie se tambalea por unos segundos, y después cae inconsciente. Zoro no puede creer la fuerza que tiene Sengoku, que sobrepasa por mucho la suya.

Sengoku verifica que ya no hay peligro y después voltea a ver a los otros. En la distancia alcanza ver unas figuras y les ordena acercarse, advirtiéndoles que no intentaran escapar. No se sorprende al ver que se trata de los amigos de Monkey D. Luffy.

Chopper se acerca corriendo a Hiruluk y lo abraza, llorando. Hiruluk le devuelve el abrazo, contento de ver a Chopper sano y salvo.

-¿Están todos bien? ¿No hay nadie herido?- les pregunta Law con sincera preocupación. Suspira de alivio cuando sus alumnos dicen estar bien.

-!No, Richie no está bien!- llora Mohji abrazando a su mascota inconsciente.

-No le pasara nada- le explica Gaimon. Pero ahora que la angustia termino, él y los demás notan por primera vez, la razón por la cual Richie había estado tan molesto y salvaje : Toda su melena, a excepción de unos cuantos mechones irregulares, había sido cortada y por lo que se veía, de una manera muy agresiva.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Luffy y Sanji llegaron con sus amigos, ya había oscurecido mas y la lluvia era débil..<p>

~! Nami, estas bien!. Oh, estaba tan preocupado por ti~ dijo Sanji mientras la abrazaba.

-¿De qué nos perdimos? Hey, Chouchou, volviste! Genial!- pregunto Luffy viendo a su alrededor , cargando a el perro mientras este le lamia la cara

-! De mucho !- le respondió Usopp- Primero, estábamos todos aquí, sin molestar a nadie cuando de pronto !Zas! Richie ataca a Chopper, pero afortunadamente, yo idee un plan maestro para rescatarlo, y después me arme de todo mi coraje y con mi asombrosa fuerza, logre noquear al león yo solo. El poderoso Usopp salvo el día!-

-! Eso más falso que las pestañas de Perona!- lo desmintió Buggy

-! No me arruines el momento!-

Hubieran reído, pero la presencia de Sengoku le quito todo lo divertido a esa situación. El director ansiaba regañarlos, pero se encontraba cansado, muy cansado. Y sospechaba que los estudiantes ya habían tenido suficientes problemas por hoy. Por lo que pospuso todo para el día siguiente.

-Por ahora, regresen a sus hogares antes de que sus padres empiecen a preocuparse o de que yo me arrepienta y los expulse en este mismo instante-

Mohji y Buggy fueron los primeros en irse. Asombrosamente, entre los dos soportaban el peso de Richie y fueron capaces de llevárselo cargando.

-Oigan, sombreros de paja...gracias- les dijo Mohji sin mirarlos. Buggy apuro a su amigo y los dos se marcharon.

-! De nada, Cabeza de Oso de Peluche. Mas les vale a ti y a Nariz Inflamada no perder a ese gato otra vez!- les respondió Luffy mientras agitaba una mano.

- Creo que no son tan malos después de todo...- comento Vivi con los brazos cruzados

-Pero siguen siendo unos tarados, pero ya no me caen tan mal, al menos no tanto como el gordo que está llegando en este momento...- dijo Nami, viendo de reojo a Wapol.

Law sonrió ante los comentarios de las chicas. Y justo cuando creía, que lo peor había pasado, otro problema surgió de imprevisto. Bueno, el ya había tenido una sospecha de que sucedería tarde o temprano, pero no esperaba que ocurriera tan de repente.

Hiruluk empezó a ponerse muy pálido y se llevo una mano al pecho. Tosió y su respiración se hizo más trabajosa.

- ! ¿Qué ocurre? Papá, estas bien? PAPÁ!- empezó a llorar Chopper agarrado de el brazo libre de Hiruluk.

"Un ataque a el corazón" pensó Law sombríamente.

-! Hay que llamar a una ambulancia!- urgió Sengoku.

-! Al carajo la ambulancia, nunca llegara a tiempo!- dijo Law -!Yo lo llevare ,el hospital no queda lejos!-

Sin esperar reclamos y tratando de ignorar los sollozos de Chopper, Law puso a Hiruluk en su espalda y salió corriendo en direcciona el hospital.

-! Nosotros también iremos!- dijo Luffy a sus amigos. Gaimon se les unió con un entusiasmo digno de un adolecente . Nami cargo a Chopper, quien lloraba penosamente, y se fueron. Estaban cansados, no habían comido nada en todo el día y de seguro que sus padres les matarían una vez que llegasen a sus casas, lo cual no seria probablemente hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero no les importaba, después de todo, para eso son los amigos.

Sengoku trato de detenerlos, sin éxito. Se quedo observando la calle por un largo rato hasta que Wapol se le acerco.

-¿Sabe, director?- le dijo el muchacho con naturalidad. No podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad, pero Sengoku estaba seguro de que el chico estaba sonriendo. - Creo que tendrá que buscar a un nuevo profesor de Química-

**Fin del Capitulo 12**


	13. Hogares y Castigos

**Capitulo 13 : Hogares y castigos**

El hospital Jolly Healthy está situado sobre la calle Cactus en la colonia Baroque, al norte de el Spider's Café y a tres calles de distancia del bar Whiskey Peak. Es relativamente grande, con más de diez pisos y cuenta con un personal médico altamente calificado. También es el lugar donde Trafalgar Law trabaja cuando no está enseñando en la escuela.

Pero como toda instalación de servicios, en especial una médica, tiene reglas estrictas a seguir. Una de ella es que no se permite a los acompañantes de un enfermo quedarse dentro del hospital después de las 9 de la noche, a menos que sea un familiar.

Por ello, Luffy y el resto de sus amigos se ven obligados a dejar a Chopper por sí solo en la sala de espera. Al menos de momento, porque están seguros de que Kureha llegara pronto y hasta puede que ella se encargue de atender a Hiruluk.

-Por el momento, yo lo atenderé- anuncia Law, poniéndose una bata y unos guantes blancos en sus manos. Luffy y el resto se despiden de Chopper con un abrazo.

-Todo saldrá bien, Chopper- le dice Nami con voz queda.

-Y ya no llores, que eres un hombre. Bueno, un reno macho, así que es más o menos lo mismo- le dice Zoro con una sonrisa muy ligera que casi imperceptible.

Antes de pasar por la puerta que conduce a la sala de urgencias, Law espera a que los muchachos terminen con sus respectivas despedidas y los lleva hacia la salida antes de que la histérica secretaria los corra a patadas. Uno vez que se han ido, Law da media vuelta, se ajusta los guantes y se va hacia la sala de urgencias.

No prometía nada a Chopper por que habia aprendido en sus años como medico que hacer inciertas promesas a los pacientes y a sus familiares era innecesario y sobre todo, muy inexacto.

Pero haría su mejor esfuerzo. Eso estaba asegurado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10:00 Pm , Luffy se da un festín<strong>_

Ace no había llegado tampoco a la casa, por lo que Luffy no tuvo problema alguno y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina y llevarse toda la comida que pudo a la boca. Estaba fría y un poco cruda, pero igualmente deliciosa. Cuando sacio su apetito, se dirigió a su cama y se durmió de inmediato, encima de las cobijas y sin ponerse el pijama.

_**10:00PM, Usopp habla con su padre.**_

Yasopp dio un sermón a su hijo que duro una media hora y después lo envió a cama sin cenar. Fuera de eso, no hubo más castigo.

"¿_Qué llegue tarde porque tuve que pelear con un león y porque un maestro término en el hospital? Vamos, Usopp, puedes mentir mejor que eso…"_ pensó Yasopp mientras su hijo subía las escaleras.

_**10:10 PM Sanji lava los platos**_

Zeff no escucho ninguna explicación de Sanji para justificar el por qué había llegado tan noche sin su permiso y le puso a lavar tantos platos que, para cuando Sanji termino, tenía las manos arrugadas de tanta agua y el reloj marcaba la media noche.

_**10:10 PM Nami trata de evadir a Bellemere**_

Sabiendo que si entraba por la puerta principal su madre estaría esperándola y lista para regañarla, Nami se escabullo hasta la ventana de su cuarto y entro por ella. Grande fue sorpresa cuando vio la autoritaria figura de su madre en su cuarto.

-Eso fue muy astuto, Nami- le dice Bellemere – Pero olvidaste que la mas astuta en esta casa , soy yo-

Dicho esto, Bellemere da a su hija un coscorrón que equivalió a dos sermones y un castigo.

_**10:20 PM Vivi llega a casa de los Teach**_

A diferencia de sus otros amigos, Vivi decide que, por educación y responsabilidad, es mejor hablar directamente con la señora Teach y explicarle el por qué de su tardanza.

-Pero si no tienes nada de que disculparte, Vivi…- le responde la señora Teach con su habitual sonrisa que deja al descubierto la ausencia de unos cuantos dientes -…tu puedes llegar a la hora que quieras. Mi hijo Marshall solía llegar como a las dos de la mañana todos los días. Ese muchacho… espero que tu padre no esté teniendo problemas con el-

Vivi le devolvía la sonrisa a la señora Teach, sin saber si sentirse aliviada o angustiada de tanta libertad que le daba. Después subió a su cuarto y se recostó. Mientras pensaba en su padre y sobre lo que le había dicho la señora Teach, se quedo dormida.

_**10:30 PM Brook ve la televisión**_

El padre de Brook, lejos de regañar a su hijo por lo hora en que había llegado, se alegro de verlo.

-¡Llegas justa a tiempo,he preparado las botanas, hijo. Apresúrate y siéntate que ya va a comenzar "Miss Sexy East Blue"!-

Brook aplaudió contento y se sentó junto a su padre. Agarro las palomitas y las comenzó a devorar.

-Oye pa, ¿y esas chicas mostraran sus bragas?- pregunto Brook sin quitar los ojos e el televisor. Su padre rio y dio unas palmadas a su hijo en la espalda.

-Si tenemos suerte, hijo. Lo más probable es que si.-

-¡Genial!-

El programa duro hasta las una de la mañana, aunque Brook deseaba que no terminara nunca.

_**11:30 Pm Zoro por fin llega a su hogar.**_

Aunque la casa de Zoro era la que más cercana estaba de el hospital, él fue el último en llegar a casa debido a que se había perdido por completo. Sus padres, como de costumbre, no habían llegado. Qué alivio.

Aprovechando que estaba solo, Zoro se dirigió a la cocina para haber que encontraba de comer. Se decidió por una especie de tubo relleno de pasta. Era dulce y sabia a menta. Fue entonces cuando Zoro se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en el baño, no en la cocina.

"Al menos ya me lave los dientes" pensó saboreando la pasta. Después, se dirigió a su recamara, pero estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido de pie frente a la puerta y no despertó hasta que el sonido de el automóvil de sus padres lo despertó a las cinco de la mañana.

_**11:40 PM Kureha llega al hospital**_

La secretaria del hospital trato de detener a Kureha, pero el solo aspecto de la anciana vestida como joven y con esa sonrisa burlona la intimido un poco.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿La deslumbre con mi belleza?- le pregunto Kureha riendo . Chopper la ve y corre hacia ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le abraza una pierna.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Chopper. ¡Ese lunático de Hiruluk no se dejara vencer por un pequeño infarto!- Le consuela Kureha,aunque parece ligeramente preocupada.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, las palabras de Kureha se vuelven realidad y Hiruluk es declarado libre de peligro. Había sufrido un ataque al corazón leve, pero ya no había razón para preocuparse. Sin embargo, debía permanecer hospitalizado por unos meses, dos por lo menos.<p>

Law llama Sengoku y le informa de la situación de Hiruluk.

-Parece que tendré que buscar a un sustituto para que cubra a Hiruluk…-

-Yo sé de alguien que lo hará con gusto, señor- anuncia Law su Den Den Mushi. –Es un viejo amigo mío, muy apto y con una buena actitud-

Sengoku se encarga de contactar a la persona que le ha recomendado Law y la contrata de inmediato. No sabe que tan fiable pueda resultar ese profesor sustituto, pero al fin y al cabo, sólo seria por dos meses.

El profesor sustituto llega ese mismo día a la escuela y da su primera clase de química. Al inicio esta muy nervioso y tartamudea, pero luego de unos momentos logra calmarse y dar clase.

Pero ni Luffy, ni Nami ,ni Zoro ni ninguno de ellos, al igual que Buggy, Alvida, Mohji,Cabaji y Wapol conocerán a el profesor ni regresaran a la escuela hasta dentro de dos días ,por que todos han agarrado un resfriado tremendo, resultado de pasar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia.

-¡Bueno, ni siquiera tenia ganas de ir a la escuela de todas maneras!- dice Lufy normado mientras Ace trata de lograr que se tome su medicamento, que sabe horrible y que Luffy desearía que supiera a carne.

De ser asi, se lo tomaría con mucho gusto.

**Fin del capitulo 13**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Otro capitulo para la coleccion y me gustaria saber su opinion. !Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dado sus reviews, son un gran apoyo ! :)<strong>

**Y quien sera el maestro sustituto? Pues en el proximo cap, lo descubiran. Y tambien los otros companeros de clase (Enel, Crocodile, Kuro ,etc) cobraran mas importancia en la historia , y eventualmente...quien sabe..tal vez empiecen ciertos problemas con el amor XD.**

**!Disfruten y gracias por leer!**


	14. El Mensaje

**Capitulo 14 : El mensaje**

Luffy comenzó a extrañar la escuela al cabo de pasar dos horas acostado en su cama, por lo que cuando por fin regreso a clases ,ya completamente curado de su resfriado, estaba más alegre de lo normal. No echaba de menos las tareas o sus obligaciones, pero si a sus amigos e incluso a sus compañeros. Al menos, a algunos de ellos.

Algo bueno que resulto de estar enfermo fue que Ace le permitió quedarse con Chouchou, pero Luffy aun debía oír lo que su abuelo diría sobre el asunto una vez que regresase de sus vacaciones en dos semanas. Con un poco de suerte, lo convencería de quedárselo, pero eso ya lo resolvería luego.

Por ahora estaba más concentrado bailando en clase de Leyes, impartida por Aokiji. Y ,como siempre, Aokiji estaba dormido y la clase era un relajo total.

-¡Amigos y compañeros , les presento a Sombreo de Paja Luffy y sus amigos Chopper y Usopp con su nuevo baile : "Ritmo con lápices en la nariz"- anuncio Jango a la clase mientras aquellos que veían el improvisado espectáculo reían y aplaudían –¡Parece divertido, lo intentare. Vamos, Fullbody. Kuro, tu también únete!-

-Preferiría saltar por la ventana a hacer el ridículo con ustedes- respondió secamente Kuro, ajustándose las gafas. No encontraba nada de divertido en ponerse dos lápices en la nariz y bailar como tonto en frente de sus compañeros.

Otros alumnos habían hecho sus habituales grupitos de amigos y estaba conversando y riendo, mientras que unos cuantos se encargaban de molestar a los demás. Tal era el caso de…

-Hey, hey ,hey, hey, heyyyy, Zoro, psssst….!Zoro, despierta, hey, hey, Zoro….ZORO!-

-¡¿Que carajos quieres, Perona? Déjame en paz!- le reclamo Zoro irritado.

Perona rio mientras aventaba mas bolas de papel a el chico de pelo verde.

-¡Me caes mal Zoro, nunca me fijaría en ti, así que mejor ni me hables!- le espeto Perona con una falsa expresión de indignación.

- ¡Pero si tu eres quien siempre me está molestando!-

Sanji y Brook los observaban riendo. Estaban sentados junto a Absalom, quien ha llevado una revista de contenido bastante provocativo. O desde el punto de vista de los tres muchachos, muy agradable a la vista

-Oye Absalom, ¿por qué Perona siempre se comporta así con Zoro?- le pregunto Brook

-Yo que sé, tal vez le…!OH POR DIOS, MIREN A LA CHICA EN ESTA FOTO!- les grita Abaslom poniendo un dedo sobre una imagen de la revista. Poco después, el junto con Sanji Y Brook terminan con un sangrado de nariz.

-¿Hacen eso muy seguido?- pregunto Vivi a Nami, viendo como Absalom cambia la pagina de la revista y señala otra foto, causando otro sangrado de nariz en él y sus otros dos amigos.

-Nah, solo los viernes, cuando llega una nueva edición de esa revista. Una vez les sangro tanto la nariz que los tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería y ponerles una transfusión, pero tal parece que no aprendieron la lección…-

-Y no creo que lo hagan jamás. Serán para siempre unos pervertidos-

-Opino lo mismo, Vivi, opino lo mismo…por cierto, no vayas a voltear, pero creo que tienes un pretendiente- le susurro Nami pícaramente a su amiga. Vivi se queda paralizada sin saber qué hacer.

-Déjate de bromas, Nami –

-No en serio. Si no me crees voltea hacia atrás, pero bajo tu propio riesgo-

Intrigada por las palabras de Nami, Vivi gira la cabeza. Sus ojos chocan con los de un muchacho…o al menos cree que es un muchacho, porque esta vestido de una forma algo femenina. El nota que lo mira y le guiña un ojo y le lanza un beso. Vivi se siente incomoda y le da la espalda, deseando no haber volteado.

-Ves, te dije. Parece que traes a Bon Clay de un ala- ríe Nami mientras Vivi se pone colorada y le pide que no le diga a nadie de ese asunto tan vergonzoso.

-Ya puedo imaginarme las burlas que eso ocasionaría: La chica nueva de pelo azul y el Okama….seriamos el hazmerreir de toda la escuela- exhala Vivi recargando su cara en su mano.

-No te preocupes Vivi, no le diré a nadie- dice ya fuera de broma Nami, tratando no reír al ver como Vivi vuelve a voltear y recibe otro guiño de Bon Clay.

* * *

><p>-Uff, eso sí que estuvo divertido, aunque creo que los lápices me lastimaron la nariz- dice Luffy regresando a su lugar.<p>

-Luffy - dice Jango – ese fue el baile más estúpido que he visto en mi vida…!pero también el más gracioso, bien hecho!-

-Sí, bien hecho Luffy- aplaude Kuro sin dejar de leer su libro – ahora todos se reirán de ti, felicidades-

-Gracias, cuando quieras te enseño como bailarlo- responde Luffy feliz.

-Estaba siendo sarcástico…- aclara Kuro, pero se da por vencido cuando Luffy le pregunta que significa "sarcástico" en primer lugar.

Usopp y Chopper también regresan a sus lugares y comienzan a conversar con Luffy. Hablan sobre como pasaron sus días de enfermedad, sobre cómo se encontraba Hiruluk…de temas bastante triviales. La conversación da un giro repentino cuando Luffy menciona las frutas del diablo y que tan paranoicos se pusieron tanto Akainu como Sengoku al respecto.

-Akainu parecía una tetera a punto de explotar. Le hacen falta unas vacaciones para relajarse…- dice Luffy

-Frutas del diablo… ¿en realidad creen que existan?- comenta Usopp.

Luffy y Chopper se encogen de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero si Sengoku esta tan preocupado al respecto debe haber una buena razón- explica Chopper –No creo que se alarmaría tanto si las frutas fueran solo un cuento de hadas-

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Enel? Como presidente escolar, el tiene acceso a la Constitución de estudiantes y puede que sepa mas sobre esto- propone Usopp, quien ha ganado un súbito interés en el tema.

-Mmm, no veo por qué no. Vamos- contesta Luffy parándose de su asiento. Chopper duda por un momento, pero termina por dar la razón a Luffy. De todas maneras, duda que Enel si quiere les ponga atención.

Los tres se dirigieron a la esquina superior derecha del salón, que era donde estaba Enel leyendo una tira cómica. Al verlos, el presidente puso los ojos en blanco y trato de ignorarlos, esperando que se fueran.

-¿Que quieren?- les pregunto luego de un rato, al ver que no se iban –¿No ven que estoy muy ocupado con mis deberes como presidente?-

-¿Te podemos hacer una pregunta?-

-Si se las contesto, ¿desaparecerán de mi vista?-

-Claro- contestan los Usopp, Luffy y Chopper.

Enel suspira con cansancio y deja de leer su tira cómica.

-A ver, díganme su maldita duda existencial. Y que sea rápido, que no tengo su tiempo-

Usopp se dispone a preguntar pero Luffy habla antes que él:

-¿Que son exactamente las frutas del diablo? ¿Existen? –

Enel permaneció serio ante las preguntas de Luffy y después empezó a reír burlonamente hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Claro que no existen, animal. Son solamente algo que los adultos inventaron para entretener a los niños. Me matas con tus preguntas, Luffy, eres como un bufón! ¿Quién fue el pelmazo que les dijo que eran reales? ¡Díganme para que pueda burlarme de ese pobre diablo!- dijo Enel secándose con la manga de su camisa las lagrimas de risa.

-¡Lo escuche del profesor Akainu!- contesto Luffy, contagiándose de la risa de Enel y empezándose a reír también.

-¡Jaja, de Akai…! ¿Akainu, el subdirector?- pregunta Enel dejando de reír.

- ¡Si ¡- dice Luffy, carcajeando – ¡Y vaya si se molesto cuando sospecho que había escuchado algo, jajaja!-

Usopp y Choper imitan a su amigo y comienzan a reír también

-¡ Luffy, cuéntale sobre la expresión en la cara de Akainu cuando le respondiste ¡- le pide Usopp

-¡Si, si, esa fue la mejor parte de la historia!- dice Chopper

- Bueno, se lo cuento. Pues veras, Enel…-

-Calla- le ordena el presidente acompañado con un gesto de mano – Eso no me importa. Ahora te ordeno que me digas que más dijo Akainu -

-Mmm, pues dijo que éramos los peores estudiantes que ha tenido la escuela, algo sobre unos tontos y…!ah, ya recuerdo¡ también llamo inepto a alguien-

-¡No, imbecil. Lo que me interesa saber es que más te dijo sobre las frutas del diablo!- le dice Enel.

-Ahhh, pues lo hubieras dicho antes- dice Luffy- Y pues el subdirector Rojo no dijo más sobre ese tema, pero parecía muy preocupado, y el director Gaviota también. No entiendo porque.-

-¡Un momento!- dice Usopp a Enel, recobrando la seriedad y con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Eso significa que SI existen? ¡No puedo creerlo, es un milagro! Oye Enel, ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir una de esas frutas?-

-Si yo supiera donde encontrarlas, ya me hubiera comido una . Por cierto, Luffy, ¿quién mas sabe de esto? Aparte de mi y ustedes tres, claro-

Luffy traga saliva y mira a Chopper y Usopp.

-Nadie, solo nosotros – contesta, mintiendo lo mejor que puede. Enel lo mira inquisitivamente por unos momentos.

- Muy bien- dice Enel – Asegúrense de que así se mantenga, a menos de que quieran vérselas conmigo ,está claro?. Ahora ya váyanse antes de que llame a Gedatsu y Ohm y haga que los golpeen por estar fastidiando al presidente. Y recuerden: esta charla nunca ocurrió.-

-Oye, pero tu ni siquiera nos has dicho si las frutas son reales o no...-

-! Cállate Luffy y vámonos de una buena vez!- apresura Usopp. Los tres amigos se alejan corriendo antes de que Enel cumpla su amenaza. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Enel , notan la sombría mirada de Kuro cubierta por sus anteojos ni el gesto triunfante de Crocodile . No dan mucha muestra de ello, pero lo han escuchado todo.

En sus respectivos asientos, tanto como Kuro y Crocodile, sonríen al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>-! Hola, mi nombre es Bepo y soy su maestro sustituto de Química, y la única razón por la que digo esto es porque veo que hay unas cuantas caras nuevas que no había visto antes!-<p>

-! UN OSO QUE HABLA!-

-!No sea irrespetuoso con el profesor ,Luffy!- dice Nami a su amigo mientras el profesor Bepo agacha la cabeza y se disculpa.

- Sí, soy un oso parlante. Perdón...-

-Pero, no tiene por que pedirnos disculpas ...-

Conforme la clase trascurrió, Nami se dio cuenta que el profesor tiene la extraña costumbre de disculpares de todo. Por un problema difícil , por hacer una pregunta, !por cualquier cosa!. Al inicio le pareció tierno, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbro y después no lo percibió mas.

- Ahora voy a escribir un apunte en el pizarrón y ustedes lo deben de copiar. Perdón si les resulta bastante largo...-

Nami estaba escribiendo tranquilamente cuando una bola de papel aterrizo en su libreta. Se la había lanzado Luffy, quien la había recibido anteriormente de Sanji. Supo que se trataba de un mensaje, por lo que desdoblo el papel tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. En el, estaba escrito lo siguiente:

_A todos mis amigos, con especial cariño a Nami y Vivi y de mala gana para Zoro "Cabeza de musgo":_

_Escribo este mensaje para decirles que es urgente que nos reunamos después de la escuela y que hablemos. No puedo contarles exactamente de que se trata en este mensaje, pero les aseguro que es algo muy importante **(es sobre las Frutas del Diablo. Nota escrita por Luffy)**_

_Sé que sus padres pueden haberlos castigado** ( A mí no. Nota escrita por Luffy)** por llegar tan noche ayer, pero no se preocupen, no nos llevara mucho tiempo. Lo que debemos decidir en este momento es en qué lugar nos podemos reunir. He estado pensado y creo que el lugar más apropiado seria en casa de Cabeza de Musgo, aunque el todavía no lo sabe**.(¿Y habrá botanas en su casa? Si no, hay que comprar unas en la tienda. Otra nota escrita Luffy.)**_

_Y si tienes un problema con mi decisión ,Zoro, ya nos las arreglaremos en la salida . _

_Una vez que acaben de leer este mensaje, pásenlo a el siguiente de nosotros que esté más cerca de ustedes . _

_Eso es todo por ahora._

_PD:!Nami y Vivi ,las quiero mucho! Y Luffy, recuerda que no te debes comer este papel una vez que lo hayas leído **(!Que bueno que me recordaste, Sanji.)**_

**_-_**!Maestro, maestro. Nami esta pasándose mensajitos y no está escribiendo el apunte . Eso está prohibido, regáñela!- grita alguien de repente. Nami siente como las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros se posan sobre ella. Al inicio, el veloz pensamiento de que Wapol había sido quien la había acusado pasa por su mente, pero eso no era posible porque la voz había sido de una mujer.

-! No grite de esa manera, señorita Hancock. Puedo escucharla perfectamente!- dice Bepo, dando la espalda al pizarrón y mirando tanto a la acusada como a la acusadora. Se disculpo por haber hablado en voz tan alta y después se acerco a Nami.

Bepo no sabía cómo proceder. Después de todo, aun era nuevo en eso de ser profesor y todavía le faltaba aprender cómo solucionar ese tipo situaciones. Hancock se dio cuenta de esto y decidió tomar ventaja de la ingenuidad e inexperiencia de Bepo. Hancock no disfrutaba de acusar a sus compañeros ni de hacerles la vida imposible , a menos de que le dieran una buena razón.

Y Nami se la había dado. No le importaba que no estuviera haciendo el apunte o de que se pasara mensajes con otros. El problema era que habia sido con Luffy .

No sabía que estaba escrito en ese papel, pero el tan solo pensar que era una nota de amor hacia que su rabia aumentara. No hubiera habido problema alguno si Nami hubiera recibido el mensaje de cualquier otro chico del salón, pero Hancock había visto perfectamente como Luffy había arrojado la bola de papel a Nami. En ese momento, se había molestado tanto que no pudo evitar acusarla con el profesor.

-Si me permite hablar, profesor- dice Hancock con su mente y buen juicio nublados por los celos -El castigo para este tipo de situaciones es que el que estaba leyendo el mensaje pase enfrente y lo lea frente todo el salón-

Eso le suena a Bepo más una humillación que un castigo.

-! Si, que pase leerlo!- comienzan a gritar unos estudiantes. Pronto, casi todo el salón aplaude mientras gritan "!QUE NAMI LEA SU MENSAJE .QUE NAMI LEA SU MENSAJE!"

-! Cállense!- ordena Bepo. Y, sintiendo un poco de remordimiento, ordena a Nami que se pare enfrente del salón y que lea el mensaje

-En verdad, perdóname...- le pide Bepo , triste -...pero solo soy un maestro novato y sustituto que no sabe que más puede hacer-

-No es culpa suya, profesor- le responde Nami mirando desafiante a Hancock . El salón entero guarda silencio absoluto y espera a que Nami empiece a hablar. Sanji esta tan nervioso que no deja de morderse las uñas. Por otra parte, Luffy está molesto ,no con Nami, sino con Hancock.

-¿Que estas esperando, una invitación por escrito? Empieza de una vez!- le apresura Hancock furiosamente.

Sin dejarse intimidar y tratando de pensar cómo salir de aquel lio, Nami baja la vista hacia el mensaje, toma aliento y comienza a leer.

**Fin del capitulo 14**


	15. La Historia De Brook

**Capitulo 15: La historia de Brook**

Todos el salón, incluido el profesor Bepo , terminaron por no enterarse de nada de lo que decía el mensaje, por que cuando Nami apenas llevaba unas cuantas palabras leídas, Luffy se levanto y se acerco corriendo a ella para después quitarle el papel de las manos y comérselo.

-¡Qué demonios fue eso, joven Luffy…!- dijo confundido Bepo a su estudiante

-¿Qué? ¡No pude resistirlo, me gusta el sabor del papel!- se excuso Luffy.

Sanji fue el único que comprendió la verdadera intención de su amigo, pero los demás empezaron a burlarse de Luffy, señalándolo y riendo.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo- salió Chopper en defensa de Luffy – a mí también me gusta comer papel-

Pero nadie lo escucho y las risas continuaron por un largo rato. Bepo no pudo controlar a el grupo por el resto de la clase y dio permiso a Nami y a Luffy de que regresaran a su lugar.

Hancock no renegó, porque sabía que si acusaba de nuevo a Nami , Luffy se vería involucrado y eso era lo último que ella deseaba, pero aun estaba muy molesta.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Luffy- le agradeció Nami una vez que los dos habían regresado a sus asientos –Pero no era necesario, yo ya tenía un plan para salirme con la mía. Solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo-

- Oh, qué cosas….- respondió Luffy –Bueno, de todas maneras en verdad tenia antojo de comerme el papel desde que Sanji me lo lanzo- dicho esto , Luffy empezó a reír junto a sus compañeros.

-En serio, Robín. No puedo creer que antes eras amiga de ese y el resto de su pandilla de locos- dijo Paula alias "Doublefinger"señalando despectivamente a Luffy

Robin permaneció callada y miro a sus viejos amigos. Cierto era que no eran el grupo más brillante de la escuela, pero si uno de las más divertidos y unidos. No se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta y menos en presencia de Crocodile, pero la verdad era que los extrañaba.

Y mucho.

* * *

><p>Ya en la salida, Sanji tuvo que avisar de golpe a sus amigos lo que quiso que se enteraran por medio de el mensaje. Para su sorpresa, nadie tenía inconveniente<p>

-De todas formas, ya estoy castigado. No tengo nada más que perder- dijo Usopp .Nami y Sanji estaban en la misma situación.

El único que puso resistencia a la reunión fue Zoro cuando escucho que se llevaría a cabo en su casa.

-¡Ya tomaron esa decisión y ni siquiera me preguntaron a mi primero!- se quejo Zoro ofendido

-No comprendo cual sería el problema en ir a tu casa, Cabeza de Musgo. A mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia ir a tu hogar, pero es la mejor opción que tenemos- le respondio Sanji con indiferencia

-Tu cállate, cocinero de mierda –

-Ya empezamos con los insultos, eh? Tal vez debamos arreglar esto por las malas…-

-¡Dejen de pelear, que así no se resuelven las cosas!- ordeno Vivi, siendo esta la primera vez que les alzaba la voz a sus amigos. Sanji la obedeció de inmediato.

-¡Esta bien, está bien, vamos a mi casa si tanto quieren! Pero antes déjenme prepárame –acepto por fin Zoro . Abrió su mochila y saco una libreta y la abrio en la primera hoja –Ahora sí, ya podemos irnos-

-¿Para que necesitas la libreta, Zoro?- pregunto Usopp rascándose la cabeza.

-Es que mi madre me dibujo un mapa para que ya no me perdiera camino a casa-

- Pfff, no lo puedo creer…-resoplo burlonamente Sanji

-Mejor pongámonos en marcha antes de empiecen a pelear de nuevo- apresuraron Nami y Vivi.

Y así, mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros irían a bares o a los videojuegos esa tarde , los sombreros de paja estarían sentados en un tranquila sala conversando sobre un tema que resultaría ser más emocionante que cualquier bebida o canción de moda.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creerlo… ¿Se auto invitaron a mi casa para que habláramos sobre cuentos de hadas?-<p>

-No son cuentos, Marimo. Lo que estoy diciendo es algo muy serio-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Zoro esta vez , Sanji. No es que no confié en lo que tú y Luffy nos cuentan, pero todos sabemos que las frutas del Diablo son tan reales como la olla de oro al final del arco iris…- dice Nami .

-¿! Ósea que no existe la olla de oro en el arco iris! – Preguntan decepcionados Chopper y Luffy –Eso explica porque nunca la hemos encontrado a pesar de que pasamos horas buscándola-

-Volviendo al tema – dice Vivi –Yo no sé qué pensar. En Arabasta, cuando era pequeña, mi padre solía contarme historias antes de dormir sobre las frutas del Diablo, pero nunca se me ocurrió que existieran. Siempre pensé en ellas como una especie de moraleja para los niños…-

-Eso fue lo mismo que nos dijo En…- empezó Luffy , pero Usopp y Chopper lo hicieron callar.

Antes de que la plática continúe, Vivi nota que Brook no ha dicho palabra. El se encuentra con la mirada hacia el suelo y con los brazos cruzados, muy pensativo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Brook? ¿Te duele algo?- le pregunta Vivi. Brook alza la vista y la mira a los ojos.

-Yo…- empieza el delgado muchacho. Se pone de pie y mira a sus amigos. -…tengo algo que decirles, que contarles.-

Brook se muerde los labios y se pasa una mano por la frente -No he hablado de esto con nadie, pero creo que después de ser su amigo por todo este tiempo, me corresponde contárselo-

-¿De qué se trata, Brook?- pregunta Nami , un poco preocupada ya que era la primera vez que veía a Brook tan serio.

Brook se vuelve a sentar y continúa:

-¿Saben el por qué siempre bromeo con eso de que "yo ya estoy muerto? Sé que parece un chiste sinsentido, pero no lo es, y significa más de lo que imaginan. Por sus caras veo que no tienen idea de lo que estoy hablando. Permítanme explicarles, todo comenzó hace diez años, cuando ustedes iban en primer grado …-

…_Y yo en segundo. Asistía a la escuela todos los días y mi vida era bastante feliz, pero para cuando cumplí los ocho años, caí enfermo. Al inicio, mi padre pensó que se trataba de una fiebre pasajera que se curaría en unos días y no se preocupo demasiado. Me dijo que tendría que faltar a clases unos cuantos días. Por supuesto que fue fantástico al inicio: podía levantarme tan tarde como deseara y ver la televisión todo el día. _

_Pasaron cuatro días y yo no mostraba signos de recuperarme, si no todo lo contrario: estaba empeorando, y me sentía tan mal que ya ni siquiera me daban ganas de brincar en mi cama o ver la televisión. El cuerpo me dolía tanto que apenas y me podía mover y por las noches no podía dormir. Fue entonces que mi padre me llevo a el hospital a que me diagnosticaran. Aun recuerdo la cara de mi padre cuando el doctor que me atendió le dio la noticia de que yo tenía una enfermedad bastante rara y reciente, para la cual no habían encontrado una cura. _

"_Puedo recetarle unos medicamentos que harán sentir a su hijo un poco mejor …pero debe comprender, señor, que no lo curaran. Esta enfermedad actúa de manera muy singular y puede cobrar la vida de una persona en cualquier momento, pero en niños pequeños como su hijo, no suele tardar más de dos años. Por eso, aun mas importante que cualquier medicamento, es que pase todo el tiempo que pueda con su pequeño " dijo el doctor a mi padre ,quien me cargaba en sus brazos y tenía los ojos llorosos_

_Antes de irnos del hospital, el asistente del médico (que si mal no recuerdo, se parecia mucho a el profesor Law,solo que mas joven...) me dio tres paletas como premio _

"_Te las has ganado por ser un paciente tan bueno" me dijo sonriendo, pero siento que en realidad lo hacia por que no creía volver a verme con vida ..._

-¿Y de que sabor eran las paletas? Se me antojaron…-

-¡Luffy, no interrumpas la historia! Ignóralo y continua, Brook-

…_Muy bien. Creo que dos eran de fresa y una de chocolate….Como sea. Después de eso, ya no pude regresar mas a la escuela. Pero mi padre sabia cuanto adoraba ir a clases y de que (a pesar de ser muy pequeño) si me enteraba que me habían dado de baja, se me rompería el corazón. Fue por eso que fue a hablar directamente con Sengoku y le explico mi situación. _

_La idea de mi padre era que, aunque ya no asistiera a la escuela, aun tuviera la oportunidad de seguir cursando los grados que pudiera desde mi casa. Haría todos los deberes y exámenes en mi cama y mi padre se encargaría de llevarlos a la escuela. Sengoku se negó al principio y la intromisión de Akainu (quien insistía en que darme de baja sería la solución más adecuada) no lo hizo más fácil. No fue hasta que mi padre menciono que yo no viviria por más de dos años, que Sengoku acepto y ordeno a Akainu que no se meteria mas en el asunto. _

_Es más, creo que hasta el director Sengoku me fue a visitar un día, pero yo estaba tan débil y cansado que no recuerdo que me dijo. Lo que sí recuerdo es con que infinita lastima me miraba, justo como lo habia hecho el asistente del medico en el hospital._

_Y así pasaron un año y medio. Los medicamentos me daban suficiente fuerza para poder cumplir con mis obligaciones escolares, pero una vez que terminaba con ellas, caía rendido y dormía la mayor parte del tiempo. Mi padre trataba de todo para alegrarme: me cocinaba mis comidas preferidas, me daba doble postre, me compraba juguetes, se quedaba conmigo en casa y trataba de hacerme reir con sus chistes e historias. _

_Sonora extraño, pero mi enfermedad ayudo a que nos uniéramos como nunca. Pero para cuando solo faltaba un mes para que los dos años se cumplieran, yo empeore a tal grado que ya ni los medicamente surtían efecto y me hospitalizaron._

_Un día, mi padre entro a mi habitación del hospital. Me beso en la frente y me dijo que se iría por un tiempo, pero que volvería con una cura. Pasaron dos semanas enteras en las que no tuve noticia alguna de mi padre. Fue cuando un pensamiento invadió mi mente: ¿y si mi padre no volvía mas? ¿Y si ya había tenido suficiente con cuidarme y me dejaba abandonado en el hospital?. La sola idea me hacia llorar por horas. Conforme pasaron los días, yo podía fallecer en cualquier minuto. Cuando ya me había hecho a la idea de que moriría solo, mi padre regreso. Tenía el aspecto de haber viajado mucho y de estar agotado. En sus brazos, tenía un pequeño paquete de forma circular._

_Se acerco a mi cama llorando y apresuradamente desenvolvió el extraño paquete. _

_Resulto ser una fruta, pero no una tradicional. Esa estaba cubierta de unas extrañas figuras , parecidas a…las cejas de Sanji, sin ofender…._

_-Tranquilo, Brook. Esto te curara, te lo prometo- me decía mi padre mientras cortaba un trozo y me lo daba. _

_Casi me fue imposible comerme el trozo de fruta, porque tenía un sabor asqueroso. Con un gran esfuerzo, logre tragarla. Después, empecé a sentir como un sueño terrible me agobiaba. Mis parpados me pesaban y ya casi no podía pensar._

_Estaba muriendo._

_-Descansa, hijo. Cuando despiertes, todo esto habrá pasado- me reconforto mi padre. Le dedique una última mirada antes de cerrar mis ojos por completo…y morí._

_Estuve oficialmente muerto por dos horas. Pero para sorpresa de los médicos, me desperté totalmente sano cuando se disponían a llevarme a la funeraria. No podían creerlo y terminaron por clasificarme como un milagro medico, ya que nunca lograron encontrar una explicación._

_Mi padre me abrazo fuertemente. Cuando le pregunte que había sido aquella extraña fruta que me había dado y de donde la habia sacado, me dijo que eso no era importante. Lo único que importaba era que yo estaba con vida y sano y los dos comenzamos a llorar de alegría. No le he vuelto a preguntar del tema desde entonces._

_Pero les puedo asegurar esto : esa fruta ...esa Fruta del Diablo era real._

_Sengoku y Akainu no podían creer que aun estaba con vida cuando regrese. Me aceptaron de nuevo en la escuela, pero otra vez gracias a la intervención de nuestro querido subdirector Akainu, me recorrieron un año. Y me alegro de que lo hayan hecho, porque de no haber sido así, no los hubiera conocido, mis queridos amigos…_

Cuando Brook termino de contar su historia, todos permanecieron callados. Chopper y Usopp se habían conmovido y se sonaban sonoramente la nariz. Vivi y Nami lloraban en silencio. Sanji fumaba mientras miraba al suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Los más calmados eran Zoro y Luffy, quienes no daban muestras significativas de tristeza.

-Lamento no habérselos dicho antes – se disculpo Brook con sinceridad – pero no encontraba el momento adecuado. No solo eso, sino que también en el fondo, me daba miedo que pensaran que era un especie de fenómeno y ya no quisieran ser mas mis amigos…Aun lo somos, verdad? –

-Vamos, Brook. No hagas preguntas estúpidas- dijo Luffy poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo - ¡Aunque seas un muerto andante, siempre serás nuestro amigo! Verdad, chicos?-

-¡Claro! Nuestro querido amigo pervertido!- dijeron todos al unisonó y lo abrazaron. Hasta Zoro,quien parecía muy avergonzado por tan cursi comportamiento.

Brook se quedo pasmado ante la reacción de sus amigos.

-¡Ya no sigan, que me van a hacer llorar!- pidió Brook cubriéndose los ojos con brazo.

Sin duda, estaba feliz de seguir con vida.

* * *

><p>Mientras los sombreros de paja habían estado escuchando la historia de Brook, los sietes Prefectos, los cuales eran :Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Crocodile, Jinbei, Bartholomew Kuma, Gecko Moria y Donquixote Doflamingo también se habían reunido para discutir el asunto de la frutas del diablo. Habian sido convocados por Jinbei<p>

Aquella reunión resulto ser mucho más seria y menos emotiva que la de Luffy y sus amigos, pero habían llegado a los mismos acuerdos: No dejar que nadie más que ellos , ni siquiera sus amigos cercanos , se enteraran de que las Frutas en Diablo eran efectivamente reales.

Crocodile pudo haber sacado el tema que tanto Luffy y Enel lo sabían , pero decidió guardarse esa información para si mismo.

Tal vez en un futuro, le resultaría útil.

**Fin del Capitulo 15**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hola de nuevo. Pues aqui dejo unos datos importantes que no habia mencionado : En este Fic, Luffy y la mayoria de sus compañeros tienen diecisiete años de edad. Brook, por otro lado, tiene dieciocho . Otra cosa : Frutas del Diablo= Akuma No mi . No si esta aclaracion sea necesaria,pero de todas formas la hago.<strong>

**Si me dan su opinion acerca de este capitulo o si tiene alguna critica o sugerencia, se los agradeceria mucho. **

**Ah, y creo que ya es hora de que agradezca como se debe a los que han opinado en esta historia : **

**Animefulll4ever : En tu primer Review me dijiste que te alegraba el hecho de que esta historia fuera igual a One Piece of HighSchool. Y aunque no resulto ser asi, me alegra que te hay gustado de todas formas. Gracias por el apoyo :)**

**Katastros :Jejeje, que bueno que te dio risa esa linea XD**

**Neko Chibi -Daiia-: Tus reviews me hicieron reir y tambien me dieron muchos animos ( y pues que puedo decir de Zoro,es un despistado XD...). Gracias!**

**zoe-uchiha-hyuga : Gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes, tratare de ser puntual por todo el tiempo que pueda ;)**

**NamiLuffy: En serio, no sabes como agradezco todos los reviews que me has dado. !Y no te procupes Tomare en cuenta ese consejillo que me diste de Nami y Luffy.!**

**Chisheccid: !Gracias por todas las sugerencias y consejos que me diste en tus reviews, me ayudaron mucho . Espero que mi fic siga siendo de tu agrado :)!**

**me encanta leer: !A mi tambien XD. Bueno,ya en serio, te agradezco tu opinion !**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. !Disfruten !**


	16. Entregas Especiales

**Capitulo 16 Entregas Especiales**

Era uno de esos sábados perfectos en los que el sol se eleva en un cielo totalmente despejado y las calles están tranquilas y desoladas. Y a diferencia del viernes, a uno lo que más se le antojaba hacer es recostarse sobre una hamaca en el jardín bajo la sombra de unos árboles y relajarse con una lata de soda en la mano.

Nada podía arruinar ese esplendido día que…

-Enel, ¿ya recogiste tu cuarto?-

-Sí, papá-

-¿Y ya podaste el césped y lavaste los platos?-

-Sí, papá-

-¿Que hay sobre la tarea del colegio?-

-No me dejaron -

-¿Pago más de siete mil berries al mes a esa escuela para que solo vayas a hacer el vago y no te den deberes?-

-Sí, papá-

No había nada mas que le molestara a Enel que los interrogatorios de su padre,. No entendía por qué los hacía si sin importar que respondiese, el resultado era mismo y nunca lo regañaba. Enel bien podía haber dicho a su padre que no había hecho ninguno de sus deberes (aunque efectivamente, no los había hecho) y la única respuesta que obtendría de él seria: "Ay hijo, que voy a hacer contigo…." Y acto seguido, su padre se encargaría de realizar todos los deberes por sí solo. Incluso hasta le hacia la tarea del colegio. Enel nunca le reclamaba, total, si su padre era feliz haciéndolo todo sin su ayuda , mejor para Enel.

-Y lo mejor es que así se queda callado y me deja en paz por unas horas…- se dijo a si mismo Enel dando un último trago a su soda y bostezando. Con los ojos entrecerrados miro hacia arriba y vio como un pájaro estaba felizmente cantando sobre una rama.

-Me estas molestando- murmuro Enel lanzando lanzándole la lata vacía que le dio de lleno a el pajarillo e hizo que se alejara volando –Así está mucho mejor-

Ahora sí, con su padre ocupado y con el ruidoso animal desaparecido, ya podía relajarse y disfrutar del dia tan fascinante que era el sábado…

Pero en ese momento, sintió como algo aterrizaba en su estomago y le sacaba el aire. Debido a la sorpresa también termino por caerse de la hamaca de bruces y toda su ropa y cara terminaron cubiertas de pasto.

Cuando se levanto, estaba furioso.

-¿! Quien se ha atrevido a interrumpir mi descanso!- dijo entre dientes mientras buscaba con lo vista al culpable. Pero la acera frente a su patio estaba vacía. Recogió casi sin darse cuenta aquello que le habían aventado .

-¡Juro que encontrare a el maldito que me aventó esta…-

Pero no encontró palabras para referirse a lo que sostenía en las manos. Cuando había aterrizado en su estomago pensó que era una roca, pero después de ver que tenía un extraño color azul había asumido que se trataba de un balón de futbol. Ahora que la veía detalladamente y de cerca se dio cuenta que no era ninguno de las dos.

Una roca no tenia figuras de curvas sobre ella y los balones de futbol no tenían un pequeño brote verde de hoja naciéndoles en la parte superior.

Podría ser…¿era posible? Nadie jamás había visto una, pero por alguna razón Enel estaba seguro que se trataba de …

-¿Enel, que fue ese ruido? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto su padre desde el interior de la casa.

-¡Si, papá. Estoy bien!- respondió Enel verdaderamente feliz y emocionado , cosa que no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo y que jamas espero que fuese a ocurrir por una fruta -¡De hecho…- continuo mientas reía - ¡nunca he estado mejor!-

* * *

><p>-¿Qué le parece, le gusto como quedo?-<p>

-¡Es grandioso!- respondió Bonney mientras sostenía un espejo en su mano y observaba el reflejo su rostro, en el cual había algo nuevo: un pequeño piercing dorado colocado justo debajo de ojo izquierdo -¡Desearía habérmelo puesto hace años! -

-Me alegro que sea de su agrado- respondió tranquilamente GoldenWeek. Sus padres eran dueños de un salón de tatuajes y perforaciones que estaba justo al lado de el Spider's Cafe, y aunque a Goldenweek le gustaba más tratar con los tatuajes, también debía hacerse cargo de los piercings cuando sus padres se encontraban ocupados –Bueno, pues ya se puede ir. Solo recuerde que debe reposar un poco en lo que …-

- Si, ya se. No tienes que repetirlo.- la interrumpió descortésmente Bonney poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida –Bueno, gracias y todo eso. Nos vemos el lunes en clase, Goldenweek. No olvides decirles a tus amigos que deben llevar los ingredientes necesarios para cocinarme una pizza tamaño Jumbo a no ser que quieran que los repruebe-

Después Bonney salió del negocio sin pagar. Su nuevo piercing merecía ser festejado, y que mejor forma de celebrar que ir a un restaurante y comer hasta que ya no pudiera más?

¿O por que ir a un solo restaurante si podía ir a todos los que había en la ciudad? Era sábado y no tenía otra cosa más que hacer. Pero antes de empezar su tour culinario, debía pasar a su casa por dinero. Los avaros cocineros no la alimentarían gratis.

Cuando se encontraba camino a casa, empezó a imaginar las reacciones que tendrían los demás profesores cuando vieran su nuevo adorno el lunes: Sengoku y Akainu le dirían que era una vergüenza y pésimo ejemplo para los alumnos y Bonney moriría de risa de tan solo ver sus caras de enojo. Hina lo desaprobaría la acabaría con la mirada junto con Smoker , y Bonney se sentiría orgullosa de si misma ante la indignación de esos santurrones.

Sus alumnos…la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionarían ellos, pero pobre de aquel que se le ocurriera burlarse…

Cuando llego a su hogar, Bonney vio que había un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto colocado justo en frente a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué carajos es esto?- se pregunto confundida. Lo tomo y comenzó a destruir la envoltura con nada de delicadeza– Si es otra maldita caja de chocolates de parte de Kid o de Law, juro que …-

Pero lo que estaba bajo la envoltura no resulto ser una caja de chocolates ni nada parecido. De hecho, no era nada ordinario y Bonney supo que lo que tenía en manos se trataba de un tesoro.

Entro rápidamente a su casa antes de que alguien la viera y cerró la puerta con llave. Su tour de celebración se vio cancelado debido a que el apetito de Bonney quedo arruinado despues de darle una sola mordida a esa maldita fruta que sabia horrible.

Pero aun así, estaba feliz y no se arrepentía para nada.

* * *

><p>-Crocodile, hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Daz Bones, alias "Mr 1", a su mejor amigo que estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Robin.<p>

-Pues si no me dices que, no te puedo dar una respuesta-

-¿Por qué debemos venir a el Spider's Café el sábado si nunca hay clientes en este día?-

- Eso es lo mismo que he preguntado a mi madre desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Y sabes que es lo que me dice? "Por que así lo digo yo y punto, jovencito. Y si no te gusta, haz tus maletas y lárgate de mi casa, que yo no quiero un hijo holgazán como su difunto padre" – respondió Crocodile con voz cansada.

-Wow, tu mama es un poco…extrema- opino Galdino, alias"Mr 3".

-Cierto, pero si logro soportarla y me porto bien con ella, lo más probable es que me herede el café una vez que salga de la Universidad. Soy su único hijo, después de todo, y creo que me lo merezco después de tantos años de soportar sus horribles quejas y órdenes…Es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia-

-Yo la verdad ya me hubiera vuelto loca- susurro Doña Navidad a Don Cuarto, quien rio tontamente por lo bajo

Sin previo aviso, mientras ellos hablaban y Paula estaba leyendo una revista de moda tras la barra , la venta principal se rompió en mil pedazos.

-¡Nos están asaltando!- grito aterrorizado Galdino abrazando a Robin temblorosamente -¡Protéjanme!-

-Deja de hacer dramas, cobarde – le ordeno Paula mientras hacia una inspección de los daños – ¡No es un asalto, fue solo la acción de unos vándalos!-

-Ah…- dijo Galdino poniéndose rojo de vergüenza -…ya lo sabía-

Crocodile lo agarro por la camisa y lo mando volando hasta el otro extremo del café, solo porque Galdino había cometido la estupidez de abrazar a Robin. Y Crocodile hubiera seguido dándole una lección si Bon Clay no lo hubiera llamado.

-¡Hey ,Crocodile mira lo que encontré!-

Crocodile se volvió para decirle a su amigo que se callara pero el que quedo en silencio fue el al ver lo que Bon Clay se refería.

- Esto está muy raro, que clase de vándalos usan frutas para romper ventanas? Si yo fuera ellos, usaría piedras o zapatos… - continuo Bon Clay mientras jugaba con la fruta en su mano – ¡Oye, tranquilo Crocodile! No te enfades, si tanto quieres la fruta, te la doy ¡que aquí hay un montón más!-

Y no mentía: en el suelo haba esparcidas como minimo 9 frutas similares a la que tenía Bon Clay. Robin y Daz Bones se levantaron y se pusieron a lado de Crocodile mientras el resto los miraban expectantes, excepto Galdino que ya hacía en el suelo muy adolorido para moverse.

-¿Son estas las frutas de las que nos hablaste, Crocodile?- pregunto Daz Bones quitándosela a Bon Clay y aventándolo a un lado.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Robin

-¡Pues créelo, mi querida Robin! –Exclamo Crocodile – ¡Todos, seleccionen una. ¡Ahora!-

Sus amigos lo obedecieron de inmediato .Doña Navidad agarro una para ella y otra para Don cuarto, pero Crocodile la detuvo.

-No, sería un desperdicio si se la damos a él- explico Crocodile dándole la fruta a Galdino en su lugar –Dudo que tú, inútil, seas una mejor opción, pero no vamos a desperdiciar ninguna de estas maravillas-

Minutos después y como si fuese una especie de brindis, todos ellos mordieron sus frutas a el mismo tiempo.

Y del vidrio roto, ni se preocuparon.

* * *

><p>En el salón de belleza del Profesor Ivankov,llamado "El Paraiso Okama", se encuentran dos chicas platicando mientras ambas reciben un corte de cabello.<p>

-Te digo, Alvida, a veces mis amigos son insoportables-

- Los míos también, Califa . Por ejemplo, hace unos días, arruine mi pedicura y mi ropa nueva por que el estúpido de Mohji nos hizo buscar a su león perdido por más de seis horas bajo una lluvia que me hizo caer enferma. Pero volviendo al tema, no entiendo como tu soportas a tus amigos, Califa. ¡Digo, yo soporto a tres tontos, pero tú tienes que lidiar con ocho!–

-Siete- corrigió Califa –Nero ya no es más nuestro amigo y hasta lo degradamos a la mesa de los perdedores en la cafetería-

-Oh- dijo Alvida – Diría que me da lástima, pero estaría mintiendo-

Las dos rieron con cinismo.

-¡Ya están listas!- anuncio Inazuma ,el estilista, dando un corte final a el cabello de Alvida y Califa.

-No sé cómo le haces, pero tú eres el único que me deja el cabello tan hermoso, Inazuma- comento Alvida admirándose en el espejo.

-No está mal- comento con tono indiferente Califa , pero en el fondo estaba contenta con el resultado.

Pagaron las dos a Inazuma y decidieron irse.

-¿Quieres ir a el centro comercial? Escuche que llegaron nuevos diseños de abrigos para la temporada- dice Alvida mientras abre la puerta del salón de belleza.

-Suena bien- responde Califa mientras se acomoda sus gafas que resbalan por su nariz. En ese momento, dos muchachos entran corriendo y se estrellan con las dos chicas.

-¡Alvida, sabía que te encontraría aquí! Ven, vámonos, tengo algo maravilloso que mostrarte. Cabaji y Mohji ya nos están esperando en mi casa!- dice Buggy mientras agarra a su amiga del brazo y la levanta con brusquedad.

-!Nosotros también debemos irnos, Califa. Tengo que hablarles de algo importantísimo a ti y al resto . Ya otro día irás a perder el tiempo a él cochino centro comercial!- urgió Spandam tomando de la mano a Califa.

Eso fue un error fatal, y Califa sabe como hacerlo pagar.

-¡Eso es acoso sexual!- dice en voz alta Califa.

-¡¿Acoso sexual?- Repite una voz que proviene de el profesor Ivankov, quien aparece tan pronto escucho esas palabras -¡No dentro de mi negocio!- Agarra a los dos muchachos por el cuello y, literalmente, los saca a patadas.

-¡Wow!- dice Alvida con admiración –¡Creo que puedo aprender un par de cosas de ti ,Califa!-

* * *

><p>Ya en la noche, en el refugio improvisado para alumnos expulsados ubicado el cementerio de automóviles, cuando Enel, Crocodile y los anteriormente mencionados (incluso Alvida y Califa, quienes terminaron por posponer su ida a el centro comercial e irse con sus respectivo amigos) y otras veinte personas más habían comido sus frutas del diablo y estaban experimentados con los efectos que estas causaban en ellos, Zambai descansaba.<p>

Había sido un día bastante laborioso, recorriendo la ciudad entera mientras repartia esas frutas. Al menos había tenido suerte de que las calles habían estado tan vacías o sino su trabajo se hubiera complicado mucho mas.

-Zambai, por que tan agotado? ¡Tomate una soda y anímate un poco!-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tu no estuviste todo el día sentado en tu moto recorriendo las malditas calles - respondió Zambai en broma y sonriendo a el muchacho de pelo azul que llego acompañado de las gemelas Kiwi y Kozu -¿O si, Franky?-

-Sí, tienes razón. Los hubiera ayudado a ti y al resto, pero tenía que asegurarme que la mercancía llegara intacta. Nos han llegado treinta mas de esas frutas ¡HAN HECHO TODOS UN SUPER TRABAJO!- anuncio Franky -¡Y AHORA QUE YA TERMINAMOS POR HOY, PROPONGO QUE HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA!-

-¡FIESTA!- lo imitaron las gemelas .

-Vale, Franky – asintió Zambai – pero antes me gustaría saber por qué estamos haciendo todo esto. ¿Qué estamos ganando al repartir esas frutas? ¿Quién nos las envía o de dónde vienen?-

Franky miro a su amigo con un poco mas de seriedad y dijo con tono afable.

-Tú no te preocupes, que aquel que nos pidió este favor es de confianza y, te puedo asegurar que al ayudarle, estamos logrando que la Familia de FRANKY tenga un rayo de esperanza. !Me dio su palabra,despues de todo!-

Zambai termino por creer que, si Franky estaba tan seguro de todo ese asunto, no habia nada de que preocuparse y celebro junto a los demás esa noche. Mañana tendrían que repartir el resto de la mercancía, pero por ahora seguiria el consejo de Franky y se relajaría mientras tomaba soda.

**Fin del Capitulo 16**


	17. Algo Ocurre en la Academia

**Capitulo 17 : Algo ocurre en la Academia...**

Ya era lunes, el día más difícil de la semana. El clima, que había estado muy inestable, amenazaba ahora con una tormenta eléctrica. En el cielo los rayos brillaban por unos segundos y eran seguidos por fuertes truenos. Aun así, todos en la Academia Grand Line o al menos la gran mayoría, se encontraban contentos.

-¡Veo que hoy están de muy buen humor, jóvenes!- dijo alegremente Kid a sus alumnos cuando estos entraron al salón después de que sonara el timbre. Muchos tenían una expresión soñadora y de triunfo en sus rostros, incluso algunos que solían estar tan callados y que a veces ni se notaba su presencia en el salón.

-¡Yo también me encuentro muy contento este día!- siguió Kid -¿Saben por qué? ¡Vamos, intenten adivinar!-

-¿Por qué cada día que vivimos es una oportunidad de aprender y ampliar nuestros conocimientos?- opino Tashigi levantando la mano

-¿Por que venir a la escuela es divertido?- dijo Luffy desde su lugar

-¿Por qué nos quiere mucho y le gusta venir a trabajar?- intento Chopper .

Kid rio sonoramente ante las respuestas de sus alumnos.

-¡No, no y rotundamente NO!- dijo Kid ya sin sonreír y recuperando su sarcástica actitud habitual –Estoy feliz porque hoy les hare un examen sorpresa. Saquen una hoja de papel, sus calculadoras y guarden todo lo demás .Si llego a ver a alguien copiando o viendo algo que no sean los ejercicios, les anulo la calificación a TODOS! ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Si bien los estudiantes se molestaron, ninguno contradijo a Kid. S lo hacían, sería igual a estar firmando su condena a regaños severos y tareas imposibles por el resto del curso escolar.

-Bien – dijo Kid, orgulloso del respeto que imponía en sus alumnos –Entonces empecemos .Primer problema…._Una bobina formada por 30 espiras circulares está situada en una zona de__…-_

En ese instante, todas las bombillas del salón explotaron al mismo tiempo. Los estudiantes dieron un ligero grito de sorpresa mientras se cubrían de la lluvia de trocitos de vidrios.

-¡Yo las protegeré, Nami y Vivi!- dijo Sanji mientras se abalanzaba sobre sus amigas.

-¡Y yo a ti, Luffy!- exclamo Hancock repitiendo la misma operación con Luffy.

Afortunadamente, nadie salió herido y todo resulto más una exageración causada por el susto del momento.

-¡Sanji y Hancock, tienen tres segundos para regresar a sus lugares antes de que pierda la paciencia y los expulse de mi clase. Uno, dos…!- advirtió molesto Kid. Las estúpidas actitudes de sus alumnos lo enfadaban, pero no tanto como la inesperada explosión de las bombillas que le habían arruinado su primer examen sorpresa del curso. Había gastado dos horas de su domingo en prepararlo y todo para nada.

-¡Oh no. Estoy herido!- empezó a gritar Usopp dramáticamente –¡Un vidrio me lastimo mi nariz. Es mi fin, moriré desangrado…Adiós, mundo cruel!-

-Cállate- le ordeno Kid. Se acerco a el lugar de su alumno e inspecciono su herida –¡ Es solo un pequeño rasguño, maldita sea. No seas tan debilucho!-

-¡Pero me duele mucho! – lloro Usopp .

-_Pero me duele mucho-_ lo imito burlonamente el profesor – Te dolerá mas el 5 que te voy a poner si no dejas de…-

-¿Profesor Kid?- dijo alguien en la puerta

-¿! QUE QUIERES!- grito exasperado al profesor. Pero al ver que se trataba de la consejera Tsuru, se tranquilizo un poco –Lo lamento, consejera- se disculpo bruscamente –pero es que estos alumnos me sacan de quicio...-

-No hay problema- dijo Tsuru calmadamente –He venido porque Sengoku requiere su presencia en el generador eléctrico de la escuela-

-¿Para qué? – pregunto Kid inquisitivamente.

-Tal parece – respondió Tsuru – que un rayo muy potente ha causado que se descomponga y necesitamos de su ayuda para poder arreglarlo. Dicen que la descarga fue tan fuerte que muchos de los circuitos se sobrecargaron y que poco falto para que explotara-

-Maldita sea…- murmuro Kid y solo Usopp fue capaz de escucharlo -…no me pagan lo suficiente por este trabajo-

Después, salió del salón con las manos en los bolsillos y el examen sorpresa fue cancelado.

* * *

><p>-¡No crean que por qué no hay electricidad en toda la maldita escuela y los hornos no funcionen se han salvado de el trabajo de hoy, mocosos ¡- anuncio la profesora Bonney – Aun debe de prepárame una receta!-<p>

-Pero trajimos los ingredientes para preparar un pizza, profesora. ¿Qué platillo podemos hacer con ellos ,si no es una pizza?- pregunto Luffy enérgicamente

-¡Usa tu imaginación!- le respondió Bonney –¡ Y ahora deja de verme con esa cara de bobo y empiecen a cocinar!-

Todos los equipos discutieron por un tiempo que podrían preparar con ingredientes como queso rallado, salsa de tomate, pasta cruda y peperoni. Por suerte, en el equipo de Luffy , Sanji ya tenía una idea.

-Yo me encargo de todo, ustedes solo ayúdeme con lo que les pida- dijo Sanji lavándose las manos y preparándose para cocinar.

-¿Que crees que soy tu ayudante de cocina o algo parecido? Yo no voy a hacer nada. Ahí me despiertan cuando esto se acabe- dijo Zoro. Se acerco un banco para sentarse y abrió un libro para que le cubriera la cara mientras dormía.

-Vale, no eres indispensable- dijo Sanji a Zoro, ya dormido -Entonces empecemos. Pásame el cuchillo, Luffy-

-Sí. Aquí tienes-

-Te dije el _cuchillo_, Luffy-

-Eso te di-

-No, lo que me diste fue un apio….Quien trajo un apio en primer lugar?- pregunto Sanji a sus amigos.

-No juzgues sin antes probarlo- respondió Usopp

-¡Sanji, ya encontré el cuchillo!- anuncio Luffy dándoselo a su amigo.

-Por fin. Espera, que demo…?- se detuvo Sanji al observar que al cuchillo le faltaba una parte de la hoja. Sabía que era imposible, pero parcia como si alguien le hubiera dado una mordida -¿Luffy, tu hiciste esto?-

Luffy negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Claro que no. Me como el papel, no cuchillos!-

Bonney vio que el equipo de Luffy no había hecho ningún avance y les ordeno que se apresurara mientras golpeaba una mesa.

-Sí, enseguida, profesora- dijo Sanji tirando el destruido cuchillo a la basura – Bueno, en ese caso, pásame el rallador de queso, Usopp-

Sin embargo, este también resulto estar roto. Entonces, decidieron inspeccionar los utensilios de cocina que habían llevado y se dieron que todos tenían la misma marca parecida un mordisco. El sartén, el batidor, la licuadora, la charola…! Todos estaban arruinados!

-¿Quién se encargo de trae los utensilios?- pregunto Sanji mientras observaba una destruida cuchara.

-Yo- declaro Luffy y sus amigos lo miraron con reprobación mientras negaban con la cabeza – ¡p, pero cuando los saque de mi cocina estaban bien. Lo prometo!- se defendió mientras recolectaba los utensilios en busca de uno que aun sirviera – No me explico por qué están así de maltratados y mordisqueados…-

-Es curioso- dijo Bonney , quien se encontraba a las espaldas de los muchachos-…!yo tampoco me explico porque no ha preparado NADA de comer aun a pesar de que les dije que se apuraran!-

La profesora no quiso escuchar excusas de sus estudiantes y los reprobó en ese mismo momento. En parte porque no habían hecho su trabajo, pero sobre todo por que Luffy se atrevió a preguntarle que era ese adorno tan feo que llevaba en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Fue un día de escuela muy largo, pero por fin llego la salida<p>

-Lamento mucho que nos reprobaran por mi culpa…- se disculpo Luffy mientras cerraba su casillero y le ponía el candado.

-Da igual, Luffy – le respondio Usopp desde el casillero continuo –De todas formas, Cocina ni siquiera afecta el promedio-

-Oh, claro que si vale para el promedio, tonto. – Lo corrige Sanji cerrando su casillero de golpe . El es el que está más enojado por la desaprobatoria calificación de Bonney - ¡Todas las materias afectan el promedio!-

-¡Caray, primero Biología y ahora Cocina!- se queja Brook recargándose de espalda en la pared.

-Y de pura suerte nos salvamos de también reprobar Física- les recuerda Chopper preocupado. Debe mejorar su calificaciones, ya que no quiere que lo primero que Hiruluk vea al salir del hospital sea una boleta llena de cincos y ceros.

-Ay,Vivi…has de decir que somos unos flojos- suspiro Nami avergonzada – De seguro nunca habas tenido tan pésimas calificaciones en tu vida. Lo sentimos-

-Hey, nunca he pensado tal cosa. Además, las calificaciones no me interesan mucho, la verdad. Y a mi padre tampoco- miente un poco Vivi, sonriente. Si bien su padre era bastante relajado en los asuntos escolares, a Vivi no le hacía ninguna gracia reprobar, pero tampoco podía culpar a sus amigos.

-En eso concuerdo contigo, Vivi- dijo Zoro cruzando los brazos –A mi las calificaciones me valen por que ...ni siquiera se si en realidad quiero a ir a la Universidad o no. Mis padres dicen que respetaran mi decisión, pero aun no estoy seguro…-

Sanji intento desquitar su enojo en Zoro y preparo una mofa que decirle, pero Chopper lo interrumpió con sus continuos estornudos

-¡ACHOO!...Ay, perdona Sanji. Ha de ser…!ACHOO!...una de mis alergias…! ACHOO!-

-Aw, ese reno se ve muy tierno cuando estornuda. ¿No lo crees, Paula?- comento conmovida Miss Dia de San Valentín a sus amiga. Ellas, Crocodile y el resto de sus amigos tenían sus casilleros justo enfrente a los de los sombreros de paja.

-Ese animal no es tierno- dijo Crocodile despectivamente mientras sostenía a Robin de la mano – es molesto. Vámonos ya, que me está volviendo loco con sus malditos estornudos.-

-Hay que quedarnos un poco mas…porfis- pidió Bon Clay mientras veía a una incómoda Vivi que trataba de ignorarlo. Daz Bones le dio un empujón tan fuerte que hizo que Bon Clay casi perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera.

-Cuando Crocodile dice que nos vayamos, nos vamos y punto. Maldito afeminado…- dijo Daz seriamente.

-¡Soy un okama, estúpido, existe una diferencia!- comenzó Bon Clay empezando a perder la paciencia. Antes de que la pelea siguiera, Crocodile los detuvo.

-¡Cálmense los dos! – Ordeno Crocodile rápidamente - ¡Idiotas, ¿no recuerdan que les dije que lo último que debemos hacer es llamar la atención en la escuela? Si tanto quieren pelear, esperan a que dé el toque de salida y estemos lejos de aquí. En ese instante, podrán molerse a palos si así quieren–

Comprendiendo que Crocodile estaba en lo correcto, Bon Clay y Daz Bones se tranquilizaron y se ignoraron por completo.

Decidido a irse antes de que llamaron mas atención innecesaria, Crocodile apresuró a sus amigos y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Cuando creyó que ya estaba fuera de peligro, escucho como Luffy le gritaba:

-Oi, Cocodrilo, ¿fuiste a la playa antes de venir a la escuela? Porque te está saliendo arena de los pantalones-

Crocodile sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y miro sus pies. No podía creerlo, pero Luffy tenía razón :Unos ligeros hilos de arena salían por la parte inferior de su pantalón y no solo eso,si no que también habia dejado huellas por el pasillo. Como si eso ya no fuera suficientemente malo, Robin también empezó a a tnere problemas y comenzaba a nacerle una tercera mano que apenas podía mantener oculta mientras las uñas de Paula también estaban creciendo lentamente.

-¿Oye Cocodrilo, y que tal estaban las olas? ! Es que tengo unas ganas de surfear enromes!- siguió Luffy

Crocodile estaba tan enojado que bien era capaz de golpear a Luffy en ese momento, a pesar de que este no tenía ninguna mala intención en sus preguntas.

-¡Olvidalo!- le sugirió Robin - ¡ahora mismo, hay que salir de aquí!-

Antes de irse por completo, Crocodile hecho una rápida ojeada a los testigos de esa escena. Aparte de Luffy y sus amigos, solo estaban Coby y Helmeppo. En otras palabras, no había de que preocuparse.

Malo hubiera sido si uno de sus colegas prefectos o un profesor los hubiera visto.

-Con razón empecé a estornudar, soy alérgico a la arena- dijo Chopper sonandose la nariz y alegre de volver a la normalidad

* * *

><p>Obviamente, Sengoku no pago a Kid extra por haber arreglado el generador eléctrico de la escuela, pero de igual forma, Kid descubrió que hacer todo ese trabajo había traído algo provechoso para el a fin de cuentas.<p>

Se encontraba guardando sus herramientas de trabajo cuando una resbalo de sus dedos y fue a dar por debajo de un escritorio. Kid trato de recuperarla con su mano, pero el espacio entre el escritorio y el piso era tan estrecho que apenas podía meter tres dedos. Kid maldijo en su mente y pensó que tendría que mover el escritorio, pero fue justo en el momento en que se estaba levantando que se le ocurrió que tal vez no sería necesario.

Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que estuviese solo y volvió a agacharse en el suelo. Abrió su mano derecha y apunto con ella a el escritorio. Después de unos minutos, Kid se concentro al máximo y la herramienta se deslizo por si sola de el piso a su palma abierta.

-¡No jodas!- dijo incrédulo , pero después comenzó a reír. No podia esperara para contarselo a Law y Apoo y ver sus caras de envidia

* * *

><p>Absalom se acerco a Sanji y Brook diciendo que tenía algo genial que contarles. Aun molesto por haber reprobado, Sanji se acepto de inmediato y dejo de momento a sus amigos, mientras que Brook se dejo llevar por la curiosidad.<p>

El resto de sus amigos se habían despedido y partido a sus respectivos hogares , dejando a Luffy solo en su camino a casa.

Luffy mató el tiempo en el camino silbando y tarareando para canciones que el mismo se inventaba. Cuando llegó a casa, una chillona voz que definitivamente no era la de Ace lo recibió.

-¡Hola, guapo!-

-¡AHHHH, HANCOCK!. ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Te vas a mudar a vivir conmigo o algo así?-

A Hancock le brillaron los ojos de alegría ante tal pensamiento, pero la voz de Ace que provenía desde la sala los interrumpió.

-¡Ja! Tranquilo Luffy, no se va a mudar, ella solo ha venido a verte por un rato –

Luffy cruzo los brazos sin entender. No se le ocurría ni una razón por la cual Hanccok quisiera visitarlo .No era que le disgustase tampoco, ya que Hancock en general le caía bien, excepto en las ocasiones que se comportaba como una malvada, como había ocurrido con Nami el viernes.

-No esfuerces tu lindo cerebro, Luffy. Sé que te preguntaras que hago aquí-

-Pues la verdad sí. Pero explícamelo luego, ahora vayamos a comer- respondió Luffy .

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, Luffy. Debo llegar a mi casa pronto y pues ,solo vine aqui para disculparme- dijo Hancock .

-¿Y de que te disculpas? No me has hecho nada malo, aunque admito que cuando me protegiste en clase de las bombillas explosivas me pisaste el pie, ¡pero no es para tanto!-

Hancock se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso y continúo:

-No es sobre eso. Yo quería disculparme por lo que paso el viernes entre mi y tu boba amiga de pelo naranja, Nami. No sé ni por qué lo hice, creo que debí haberme dejado llevar por los celos…-

-Pues yo te perdono, ¿pero no crees que deberías disculparte con Nami en vez de pedirme perdón a mi? - preguntó Luffy mientras su estomago rugía –Por cierto, ¿que son los "celos"? –

- Los celos son- contesto Hancok visiblemente aliviada después de saber que Luffy la habia perdonado – el peor enemigo de el amor-

-Mmmm, ok. Si tú lo dices…- dijo Luffy encogiéndose de hombros –¿Ahora ya puedo irme a comer?-

Hancock miro su reloj y se sobresaltó. Debía apurase y llegar a casa o de lo contrario su abuela y sus dos hermanas la regañarían, ¡y más si se enteraba que había estado en casa de un chico!

-Ve a comer, Luffy, querido. De todas maneras yo ya me debo ir, muy a mi pesar…- dijo Hancock un poco dramática mientras daba a Luffy un ligero abrazo de despedida. También se despidió educadamente de Ace y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Oh, que tonta! Casi olvido darte esto…- se detuvo Hancock sacando una hoja doblada a la mitad de su mochila -Me entere que tienes un interés por "ciertas frutas ", Y esto es una regalo de mi parte que espero te ayude a saciar tu curiosidad por el tema y otra forma de expresar cuanto siento el error que cometí con la cabeza de manda…digo, Nami. No la escribi yo , pero de seguro le encuentras un uso. Aun así debo pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado, Luffy. A los otros prefectos no les haría ninguna gracia enterarse que sabes algo de esas frutas….!Oh, mira la hora! Ya te quite mucho tiempo. Adiós, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, querido-

Hancock le guiño un ojo a Luffy y salió de la casa.

Ace llamo a su hermano para que fuera a comer, diciendo que su comida ya estaba servida.

-Iré en un momento- anunció Luffy mientras desdoblaba la nota que le había dado Hancock. La mayor parte de las palabras estaban tan borradas que eran ilegibles .Lo único que se podía leer con claridad era lo siguiente:

_P3:_

"_De acuerdo a su tipo, las frutas del diablo se clasifican en tres:_

_-Zoan_

_-Paramecia_

_-Logia_

_Las primeras, Zoan, según mis estudios e investigaciones, dan a el usuario el poder de transformarse en un animal. _

_El segundo tipo, las Paramecia, he llegado a la conclusión de que otorgan al usuario con un poder sobrenatural._

_Finalmente, están las Logia. He pasado horas y horas estudiándolas, pero no he llegado a una conclusión fija Sin embargo, puedo confirmar que son las más poderosas de todas._

_Si tan solo tuviera más tiempo y un equipo mas avanzado que mi set de química casero (el cual ni siquiera se usar bien) podría avanzar más rápido con todo esto y tener respuestas más concretas…Pero ya he trabajado mucho hoy y estoy cansado, y todavía tengo que hacer la maldita tarea de Leyes e Historia._

_Sin mencionar que no he comido ni un bocadillo desde la mañana…._

…Ahí terminaba lo que se podía entender en la nota y todo demás que había escrito el autor estaba ilegible. Luffy la releyó esperando poder comprender más que la primera vez, pero sin importar cuantas veces la leyera, no comprendía nada.

-¡Luffy, ya te dije que vengas a comer. Tu comida se está enfriando y si no te la vas a comer tu, yo lo hare!- lo apuró Ace desde la cocina empezando a cumplir su amenaza

-¡No, espérame, ahí voy!- grito Luffy doblando la hoja y guardándosela en su bolsillo. Mañana enseñaría a sus amigos esa hoja tan extraña y juntos tratarían de comprenderla, por ahora lo más importante era que Ace… – ¡No toques mi comida!-

* * *

><p>Muy bien, ahí iba de nuevo. En la escuela su intento había sido un total fracaso. Enel nunca quiso fundir el generador de electricidad ni hacer explotar todas las bombillas de la escuela, el solo había deseado dar una pequeña descarga a la alarma contra incendios y activarla. Y la tormenta electrica...O era pura casualidad ola habia causado involuntariamente.<p>

Pero esta vez no fallaría. Estaba en su cuarto, sentado en una silla y con una bombilla en la mano. Su objetivo: hacer que este funcionara solo con el contacto de sus manos". Se había puesto unos googles de su padre para proteger sus ojos por si aquellos se salía de control y la bombilla explotaba.

-Vamos…3…2…1- contó Enel y para cuando llego a el cero la bombilla prendió. Euforico de felicidad, Enel literalmete "descargó" sus emociones y causo que la bombilla explotara ,junto con todas las de su casa y las de la casa de la vecina.

No solo eso, sino que también causó un apagón total en toda la ciudad Grand Line que no se pudó solucionar hasta la manaña del día siguiente.

**Fin del capitulo 17**

* * *

><p><strong>!Espero les guste! <strong>

**Por cierto, les queria preguntar si no estoy complicando mucho la historia. De ser asi, diganmelo junto con su opinion de la historia hasta ahora.**

**!Gracias por leer!**


	18. Los Poneglyphs

**_Capitulo 18 : Los Poneglyphs _**

_Academia Grand Line, Sala de los Profesores, Martes 7:00 AM_

-¡Tu poder es inútil, Apoo! Patético, ¿qué utilidad tienen tus ondas musicales y tu música de quinta? Ja, eres un pobre diablo sin suerte.-

-Esas son palabras muy fuertes viniendo del tipo que no es más que un imán con piernas, ¿no lo crees, _Eustacio Kid_?-

-¡Vuélveme a llamar así y te rompo los brazos!-

-¡Eustacio, Eustacito, Eustacinito….-

Si la profesora Bonney no hubiera entrado en ese momento a la sala de profesores, Kid y Apoo hubiera empezando una pelea que se saldría de control.

-Aw, mírense, peleando y enojándose como un viejo matrimonio. Son de lo más lindo – se mofo Bonney, pasando entre ellos y aparatándolos de un empujón –Y de lo mas estúpidos, porque es obvio que el mejor poder es el de mi Fruta del Diablo -

-¿Tu también, Bonney? Wow, contigo ya van nueve profesores, incluyéndome a mi y a Eustacio , que me entero han comido de las frutas. Por el momento no ha habido alguien tan necio como para ir de chismoso con Sengoku…que alivio- dijo Apoo

Bonney dejo bruscamente sus cosas en la mesa y miro a Apoo decepcionada y enojada

-¡¿Siete? No que según eran muy "raras esas frutas" y no sé qué tanta basura mas. Para mí que todo lo que dijo Sengoku en la reunión fue pura mierda. Debe serlo, ya que si no, ¿cómo me explican que ya tantos pelmazos hayan logrado conseguir una fruta? ¡Hasta ustedes dos , maldición!-

-Pues si tanto te sorprende- dijo Kid con sorna – Porque no nos dices como la conseguiste tu , Bonney-

-Ayer yo me estaba bañando… – respondió Apoo en vez de Bonney. Había esperado el momento apropiado para contar su historia y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad -…y tarareaba en la ducha muy contento, cuando de pronto la ventana de mi baño se rompió. Me dio un susto tremendo y casi me resbalo con el jabón , pero logre sostenerme de las cortinas. Cuando me asome a ver qué diablos había ocurrido, ahí estaba la fruta, tirada en el piso muy cerca del inodoro. Y qué bueno que no cayó en el inodoro, porque no había jalado la cadena y estaba hecho un desastre…-

-¡Eres un asco, Apoo!- exclamo Bonney mientras hacía callar a el profesor. –Y mi historia no te importa, Kid. Hagamos un trato, tú me dices como conseguiste la tuya y puede que yo te diga como conseguí la mía. ¿Qué , que dices? ¿Qué no aceptas y que me vaya al infierno? ¡Hmph, pues ni me importaba .Ha de ser inútil, de todas formas. Todo se parece a su dueño! –

Kid no respondió y se limito a ver fijamente a Bonney. Después, todos los objetos metálicos de la mesa (clips, engrapadoras, reglas, e incluso las llaves de los automóviles de Bonney y Apoo) salieron disparados hacia el brazo de Kid y este hizo con ellos una pequeña esfera antes de devolverlos a su lugar.

-Presumido…- mustio Apoo mientras guardaba de nuevo sus llaves.

- ¿Con que "inútil ",eh? - dijo Kid triunfante a Bonney –Yo no lo creo-

La profesora se puso roja de coraje y se arremango las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos. Le demostraría a Kid lo que ocurría cuando alguien la desafiaba.

-Vamos Bonney, no te enojes….-

-¡Tu cállate, Apoo! Esto es entre Kid y yo- le ordeno Bonney mientras preparaba un ataque contra Kid. Cuando estuvo listo, apuntó y le lanzó un pequeño rayo de energía.

Kid reaccionó a tiempo y esquivo a penas el ataque de Bonney.

-¡ ¿Cuál es tu problema, Jewerly? Deberías buscar ayuda profesional para controlar tu actitud!- le reclamó Kid enojado.

-¡Mira quién habla!- le espetó Bonney –Tu no me…!Oh, CARAJO ¿QUE HE HECHO?.!-

-¿Qué ocurre?- intervinó Apoo, y tanto él como Kid maldijeron cuando notaron que el ataque de Bonney había dado a un ahora inconsciente subdirector, el cual solo había entrado a preguntar si tenían café de sobra y tal vez un paquete de crema y de azúcar.

* * *

><p><em>Academia Grand Line 7:30 AM, Estacionamiento.<em>

-Más le vale a Luffy tener una buena razón para que nos hayamos reunido tan temprano en la escuela, que yo estaba teniendo un sueño fantástico - se quejo Usopp impaciente.

-La tendrá, o al menos eso espero – dijo Nami.

-Por cierto,¿donde están Sanji y Brook? – pregunto Chopper notando su ausencia

Nami no había podido contactar a ninguno de ellos ayer después de que Luffy le avisara vía Den Den Mushi de la nota que había recibido de Hancock.

-No creo que vayan a venir- respondió Nami viendo la calle vacía de la mañana.

- ¡No me digas que el cocinero aun sigue con su berrinche por haber reprobado! Que infantil… - comento Zoro bostezando.

-¡Ahí viene Luffy!- anunció de repente Vivi a sus amigos mientras Luffy se acercaba corriendo cada vez mas.

-Llegas tarde Luffy, como de costumbre- lo recibió Nami

- Si, lo lamento. Es que mi despertador se fundió por culpa del apagón de ayer- dijo Luffy – Tuve suerte de que me cayera de la cama y me despertara, si no aun seguiría dormido como una piedra-

-Luego platicamos de eso, Luffy. Ahora dinos para que nos reuniste a esta hora- dijo Usopp chasqueando los dedos.

-Los reuní por …– dijo Luffy alzando una gastada hoja de papel al aire -…!ESTOOOOOOOOO!-

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Luffy, era eso realmente necesario?- le preguntó Usopp

-No, pero quería hacer una entrada triunfal- respondió riéndose para después recibir una lluvia de coscorrones de sus amigos. Esto causo que Luffy soltara accidentalmente el papel y esta empezó a ser arrastrado por la corriente de se dispuso a ir tras ella pero se detuvo al ver que un chico ya la había recogido.

-¡Oye, tú!- le grito Zoro a el chico, quien los volteo a ver y se señaló -¡Si ,te hablo a ti. Danos ese papel!-

-Al menos pídeselo "por favor", Zoro- recomendó Vivi.

El chico se acerco a ellos con lentitud. Tenía el pelo negro, corto y rizado. Su nariz era larga , y su boca estaba en un gesto que lo hacían parecer como si estuviera silbando o sosteniendo un cigarrillo imaginario.

-Uh, ¿es este papel de ustedes? Qué curioso, pero se los devuelvo de todos modos …- dijo el chico regresándoselos. Su voz parecía cansada y hablaba de forma muy lenta. Por un instante, Nami noto una serie de gestos que le recordaron mucho a el subdirector Kizaru. Es más, ese muchacho se parecía mucho a el, solo le faltaban las arrugas de la edad y ser más alto para ser idéntico -…Por cierto, ¿que dia es hoy? No recuerdo ni como llegue a la escuela…-

-¡Con que ahí estas Kizaru, pequeño desgraciado!- grito la profesora Bonney de repente. Antes de que se acercase mas, Nami rápidamente guarda el papel en su mochila - ¡Se suponía que Kid y Apoo te vigilarían en lo que yo iba a mi carro por mi….!- Bonney casi se desmaya del susto cuando descubrió que Kizaru no estaba solo. -¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano, gusanos? Las clases empiezan hasta las 8:00! ¡Explíquense ahora mismo!- grito a Luffy y sus amigos.

-¡Bonney, tenemos un problemas : Kizaru se escapó!- llegó corriendo el profesor Apoo -Le dije a Kid que lo cuidara por un segundo mientras iba al baño, pero me dijo que ese no era problema suyo y se fue, y cuando volví de "regar el jardín", Kizaru ya no estaba!...Ah, hola pequeños músicos, ¿como están?- saludo Apoo naturalmente a sus estudiantes cuando noto su presencia.

-No lo saludes así como si nada, idiota- exigió Bonney dando un puñetazo a Apoo en su hombro.

-Uh, ¿por qué me siguen llamando "Kizaru"? Mi nombre es Borsalino…- dijo el muchacho de pelo rizado a los profesores – Es un buen nombre, me gusta mucho…-

-Esperen un segundo. ¿Quieren decir que este tipo es EL subdirector Kizaru? – pregunto Usopp señalando a el chico Borsalino que miraba a una mariposa pasar y que parecía no notar que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Lo sabia- dijo Nami segura – Eso explica el gran parecido físico. ¿Pero por que se ve tan joven? ¡Parece de nuestra edad!-

-Es que Bonney le dio un golpe directo con el poder que ganó por comer la Fruta del diablo- contesto Apoo rápidamente.

-¡Apoo, cállate!- gritó Bonney dando un puñetazo lo triple de fuerte a su colega, ahora en la cabeza

-Ups, lo lamento, estaba pensando en voz alta…- se disculpó Apoo mientras un chichón salia de su cabeza. Pero lejos de paracer sorprendidos, sus alumnos parecían intrigados y curiosos.

-¡Genial!- dijo Luffy -¿¡Oiga profesora, entonces me puede convertir a mí en un adulto o en un anciano! Eso seria interesante y por fin podría entrar a ver esas películas prohibidas en el cine que según Sanji están "muy buenas y entretenidas"-

-¡Oh, yo también quiero!- agregó Usopp con el mismo entusiasmo de su amigo.

Bonney los fulminó con la mirada y estuvo a punto de darles unos coscorrones, pero Vivi la interrumpió.

- ¡Sengoku san ya está por llegar. Acabo de ver como su coche daba la vuelta en la esquina!-

Bonney se sobresaltó y sintió que la sangre se le congelaba .Estaba condenada. Si Sengoku veía a el joven Kizaru , inmediatamente sospecharía de la situación y tarde o temprano, la atraparían y la despojarían de su poder. ¡Todo era culpa de Kid por hacerla enojar! Pero ¿Qué importaba? Kid seguiria muy feliz presumiendo su maldito magnetismo mientras que ella se despediría de su empleo, de su poder …!de todo!.

Apoo no podía ayudarla ahora, aunque de por si él ni fue una gran ayuda desde el inicio.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que ahí estaba sus alumnos. Casi siempre eran una molestia, pero en esta ocasión, era su única salvación.

-Escuchen bien, malcriados- les dijo Bonney empujando a el joven Kizaru hacia ellos – quiero que tomen a Kizaru y lo saquen aquí ahora mismo. Escóndalo y por ninguna razón dejen que alguien lo vea, yo me encargo de justificar sus faltas en clase con los demás profesores. ¡Ustedes solo lárguense ,rápido ,antes de que Sengoku llegue!-

-¿Y nosotros que ganamos a cambio?- inquirió Nami desafiante – Es una gran responsabilidad, no lo cree profesora? Y no sería justo que no nos diera ni una pequeña recompensa-

Bonney hubiera respondido de mala manera a su alumna, pero la bocina de el automóvil de Sengoku hizo que se empezara a poner nerviosa. Tragándose su orgullo, dijo:

-¡Si me ayudan con esto, los apruebo con diez en todos los cursos que tomen conmigo de hoy en adelante! ¡Es más, ni exámenes tendrán que presentar! ¡Pero ya váyanse, por favor, ya váyanse! ¡Y no regresen hasta que yo los mande buscar!–

Nami hizo un gesto aprobatorio con su dedo índice y su dedo pulgar y guiñó.

-Me parece excelente-

Tomo a un distraído Kizaru de la mano y junto a sus amigos, abandonaron la escuela corriendo.

-Uh, ¿a dónde vamos con tanta prisa? – pregunto el joven Kizaru a Nami mientras veia a su alrededor

-Cállese y siga corriendo, Kizaru san- le dijo Nami mientras abandonaban la escuela y empezaban a correr por la calle

-Ya les dije que mi nombre es Borsalino, no "Kizaru"… Y a propósito, ¿quiénes son ustedes? No me han dicho ni sus nombres…-

* * *

><p><em>Cementerio de automoviles, 9:00 AM<em>

El cementerio de automóviles era un lugar con mala pinta y bastante desagradable, pero practicamente estaba deshabitado.

-No es exactamente el palacio de los Nobles – comentó Usopp recostándose en el rocoso piso – Pero es mejor que estar en clases y nadie nos molestara aquí-

Se acomodaron cerca de una limosina oxidada y semi destruida. Borsalino, con quien Luffy empezaba a llevarse muy bien , había querido explorar el resto del lugar al igual que Luffy, pero primero debían discutir el asunto de la nota de Hancock .

Durante la mayor conversación, Borsalino y Luffy pusieron más atención a las formas de las nubes en el cielo y no opinaron en casi nada.

-Por un momento, Luffy- dijo Usopp dando un juguetón codazo a su amigo para que le hiciese caso –pensé que lo que te había dado Hancock era una nota de amor, no una hoja vieja y descuidada con una escrito sinsentido. Lástima amigo, mejor suerte para la otra –

-Esto es serio, Usopp- le recordó Nami – Y Luffy no tiene tiempo que perder en esas cursilerías, sobre todo con Hancock-

-¿Que ocurre, Nami? Siento un poco de…celos- dijo Usopp con una risilla .

-¿Yo, celosa? ¡Por favor!- respondió Nami seriamente – Deja de decir tonterías-

-¿Que son "Celos"?- preguntó Chopper inocentemente.

-Los celos- respondió Luffy –son el peor enemigo del amor-

A continuación, el junto a Chopper y Usopp rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Hey, no hay que salirnos del tema!- dijo Zoro exigiendo silencio –Nami, vuelve a leer la nota-

La mente de Nami divago por un momento mientras miraba a Luffy antes de proseguir con lo que Zoro le había pedido.

Cuando termino de leer, seguían igual de confundidos, excepto Vivi y Nami, quienes eran las que habían comprendido ciertas cosas:

-Bueno, podemos deducir que la escribió un estudiante, ya que menciona que debía hacer tareas- dijo Vivi con una mano en el mentón –y por el estado de la hoja y las letras, fue hace ya bastante tiempo.

-Por ultimo- prosiguió Nami - el que haya escrito esto puede haber escrito dos antes de esta, porque ahí dice_ P3_ .Tal vez existan la 1 y la 2 e incluso más. Pero no se que signifique la"_ P"-_

-Uh, eso es fácil. La_ P_ significa Poneglyph, obviamente - dijo Kizaru "Borsalino" sin dejar de ver el cielo – Esa nube tiene forma de sirena…-

-Ki…!Borsalino, repite lo que acabas de decir!- dijo Nami mientras sus amigos veían con asombro a el joven subdirector. Borsalino por fin perdió interés en las nubes y se encogió de hombros.

-La nube tenia forma de sirena….O , ¿es sobre los Poneglyphs? No son nada interesante, mejor vamos a relajarnos un poco y explorar el lugar….-

Luffy coincidió con el y empezo a levantarse, pero Usopp lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo jalandolo de un brazo.

-¡Por favor, Borsalino. Mira, si nos cuentas todo lo que sabes sobre el tema, exploraremos el cementerio todo el tiempo que quieras!- ofreció Usopp dándole una palmada en la espalda. Borsalino lo miro con sus ojos inexpresivos.

-Uh, no lo se…siento que no debería estar contándoles esto. Pero igual se los cuento : Los Poneglyphs son…ehhh,como se llaman…ah si, anotaciones que está haciendo(o mejor dicho, hacia….) un compañero mío de el colegio sobre….uhm…no lo se, cosas que estaba investigando. Recuerdo que en una ocasion, mientras estábamos en clase de Historia, le pregunto a el profesor Clover algo sobre unas frutas. El profesor se puso histérico y lo expulso de salón, no sin antes hacerlo jurar que jamás mencionaría ese tema de nuevo en voz alta-

-¿Y quien es el, Borsalino? A el compañero, me refiero- pregunto Vivi

-Uh, se llama...no lo recuerdo. Pero es (o, quiero decir, era...) bastante revoltoso y causa muchos problemas para los profesores. A mi me es indiferente y a veces almorzamos juntos…claro, solo cuando mis amigos Sakazuki y Kuzan no están, porque ellos los detestan, sobre todo Sakazuki. Fue en una ocasión que almorcé con el que me platico sobre sus investigaciones que estaba haciendo bajo nombre código de "_Poneglyphs_". Yo no le puse mucha atención porque estaba más atento viendo una mosca que pasaba por ahí, pero recuerdo que me dijo :"Borsalino, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" Yo le dije que no sabía, pero terminó por preguntármelo de todas formas. Me dio una hoja doblada a la mitad. Yo pensé que era una servilleta y me limpie las manos con ella, pero me detuvo diciéndome que eso era una parte de su investigación ."Borsalino" me dijo " creo que ya sabes que lo más probable es que me expulsen muy pronto, y yo a no podre seguir investigando mas. Si el director o cualquier profesor llegan a descubrir mis notas e investigaciones, las destruirán. Por eso te pido que, si mi expulsión llega a pasar, te encargues de ocultar esta hoja que te di. Puedes leerla si asi quieres, pero prométeme que la guardarás y cuidarás bien" No era mision difícil, así que acepte. No fui el único al que confió dichas hojas, recuerdo que también dio una a mi compañero Boa y el resto se las dejo a su mejor amigo…eh, no recuerdo el nombre, pero creo que empieza con R…. En fin, en muy pocos meses, mi compañero por fin se paso de la raya cuando desafío al director y lo expulsaron. No solo eso, sino que también fue a dar a el reformatorio y no he vuelto a saber de el….que extraño…-

Antes de continuar, Borsalino pidió agua, que por que tenía mucha sed y no podía seguir hablando con la garganta seca.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste con la hoja, con el Poneglyph que tu compañero te dio?- pregunto esta vez Chopper

- Uh, pues al inicio esa hoja me causó muchos problemas. Sakazuki y mi compañero de clase Sengoku siempre me estaban preguntando por ella y los profesores estaban muy atentos a los movimientos que hacíamos como alumnos. Pero termine por honrar mi promesa. Es extraño, pero sentí que debía hacerlo. Así que un día, cuando salí de clases, fui rápido a casa , tome una pala y me fui a un lugar lejano de la escuela. Una vez que me había alejado bastante, cabe un hoyo y enterré el Poneglyph. Nunca lo leí por que no me importaba en lo más mínimo ese asunto…Es más, creo que la enterré aquí mismo, en el cementerio de automóviles. Pero es extraño, porque no recuerdo que hubiera habido tantos automóviles cuando enterré el Poneglyph hace poco….-

Notando que Borsalino ya no tenía nada más interesante que decir, Nami propuso a sus amigos buscar el Poneglyph enterrado. Usopp dio un buen argumento diciendo que les tomaria mucho tiempo buscar una hoja de papel enterrada desde hacia años, pero Nami ya tenía eso resuelto.

-Chopper, tú tienes un buen olfato. Seguramente puedes encontrarlo-

Chopper se sintió muy halagado y dijo que trataría con toda su alma. Olió por unos segundos el Poneglyph que tenían y Chopper se dispuso a olfatear el piso.

-!Creo que es por aquí!- dijo Chopper feliz de encontrar un ligero rastro -¡Vamos!-

-¡No van a ir a ninguna parte, niños de colegio!- los detuvo alguien acompañado de muchas otros que tenían un aspecto igual de intimidante .Rodearon rápidamente a Luffy y el resto, sin posibilidad de escapar. Todos sostenían una tubería o resorteras como armas.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos, Zambai?- pregunto uno , apuntándolos con una resortera. Luffy ,Zoro y Usopp se pusieron frente a Nami y Vivi, para protegerlas en caso de que hubiera la necesidad de pelear. Borsalino miró a todos con una sonrisa boba y los saludó. –Yo digo que les demos una lección por atreverse a venir a nuestro territorio-

-No- respondió Zambai, que era fornido y con la piel bronceada – Franky se encargara de decidir el destino de ellos y el de los otros tres que encontramos hace una hora -

Luffy estaba por comenzar a pelear , pero Zoro lo detuvo, diciendo que no lograrian nada.

-Paciencia,Luffy- le susurró a el oido mientras eran escoltados hacia el refugio de Franky -Los atacaremos, te lo aseguro. Pero hay que esperar el momento indicado...-

_**Fin del Capitulo 18**_


	19. Escape del Refugio

_**Capitulo 19 : Escape del Refugio**_

No era glamoroso ni exactamente bello, pero Franky , de veintidós años, estaba muy orgulloso de el Refugio que el mismo había construido a partir de los recursos que pudo conseguir en el cementerio de automóviles. Las paredes estaban hechas de viejas piezas de autos soldadas entre si y de neumáticos viejos que servían de soporte y de adorno. El suelo había sido forrado con tablones viejos un poco podridos por la humedad y unas cuantas alfombras viejas. Tenían también muebles, los cuales habían sido arrojados a la basura por sus antiguo dueños por tener un simple rasgón o solamente porque "ya habían pasado de moda".

A los ojos de un extraño, podía parecer una casa enorme de chatarra, pero para Franky y sus amigos era su "hogar", su Refugio. Y por esa razón, debían ser muy cuidadosos y protectores de este ante la mínima señal de peligro o de curiosos que entraban al cementerio de automóviles.

Aunque esos "intrusos" que Zambai le había llevado no parecían muy peligrosos, pero no debía juzgarlos tan fácilmente ni descartarlos como una posible amenaza. Por el momento, Franky mando traer a los otros tres invasores que habían capturado unos momentos antes que a el chico de sombrero de paja y los otros.

-¡Sanji, Brook, Absalom! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- gritó la chica de pelo naranja.

-¡Nami swan! –Le respondió uno de los tres, un chico rubio cuyo cabello le cubría un ojo -¡Tu no deberías estar por estos rumbos, es peligroso para una dama. Lo mismo te digo, Vivi. ¿Están bien? ¿No les han hecho nada malo, o si? ! Porque juro que le partiré el rostro al que les ponga un solo dedo encima! –

-¡Yo te apoyo, Sanji!- agregó a la escena el muchacho delgado y con un afro en su cabeza.

-Grr…Nami, te ves tan guapa cuando gritas – Dijo pervertidamente el ultimo chico del trió, que correspondía al nombre de Absalom y que tenía una larga cabellera rubia.

Todos parecían sorprendidos de verse, excepto el tipo del sombrero de paja y su amigo de mirada perdida y expresión vacua, que parecían estar más interesados en inspeccionar con sus vistas el refugio como si se tratara de un museo espectacular. No parecían darse cuenta de que delicada era la situación en la que estaban.

Viendo suficiente del reencuentro de los intrusos, Franky se levanto de su cómodo sillón mientras Mozu y Kiwi daban la orden a los demás de hacer callar a los invasores.

Antes de que comenzara a hablar, Franky ya se había dado cuenta de dos cosas: Primero, aquellos intrusos eran estudiantes, dado a que llevaban uniforme. Segundo, no tenían más de 17 años.

-Estudiantes de la Academia Grand Line, supongo – dijo Franky acercándoseles. No le respondieron, justo como había esperado –Mi nombre es….-

-Franky, líder de los alumnos expulsados y fundador del Refugio en el cementerio de automóviles- completo la chica pelo naranja. Franky se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y le sonrió amablemente, causando que ese tipo llamado Sanji comenzara a insultarlo ,ordenándole que no se acercara a Nami.

Franky dio la orden de hacerlo callar antes de proseguir.

-¡Exacto. No sabía que era tan famoso! Pero dado a que ya saben tanto de mi, mejor cuéntenme sobre ustedes. Empecemos por, no sé… ¡explicarme porque carajos están en el cementerio en primer lugar! ¿No deberían estar en su academia para niños soberbios y presumidos aprendiendo como ser más bastardos y elitistas por cada día que pasa? - se burlo Franky, estallando en carcajadas junto a sus demás colegas .

-¡En nuestra escuela nadie es presumido o soberbio! Bueno, unos pocos…tal vez muchos…quizá la gran mayoría…!pero aun así no tienes derecho de burlarte!- reclamo Usopp temblando de pies a cabeza.

Nami le dio un pisotón para hacerlo callar y dijo:

-Tienes razón, Franky. Esa escuela es una pesadilla, es por eso que vinimos aquí, para pedir tu ayuda. Veras, es que a nosotros nos…nos- dijo Nami con voz ahogada y fingiendo llorar. Franky la miro desconcertado e hizo que los demás detuvieron sus risas burlonas y escucharan a la chica -…!nos expulsaron, y peor aún, nuestros padres nos echaron de casa!. Fue entonces cuando oímos el rumor de un gran héroe que vivía en el cementerio de automóviles que nos podría dar asilo en lo que se calma todo este enrollo. Pero entenderemos si no puedes ayudarnos, de todas formas ya nos acostumbramos a vivir bajo un puente y a cubrirnos del frío con periódicos y…y….-

Nami se echo llorando a los brazos de Vivi, quien la abrazo y también fingió llorar. Usopp comprendió la idea y empezó a sollozar mientras abrazaba a Chopper.

-Ehhhh…si, estamos tristes, que desafortunados somos.- dijo Zoro sin emoción en su voz mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¿! Qué! ¿!Ace me echo de casa! No puedo creerlo…no puede ser posible….!BUA! – lloro Luffy escandalosamente creyendo todo ese asunto era real.

Pronto todos, incluido Franky empezaron derramar lagrimas de tristeza, a excepción de Absalom y Kizaru , ya que el primero estaba más interesado pensando que tan guapas se veían Nami y Vivi abrazadas y el segundo no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-¡Ya no digas mas, que me vas a hacer llorar, maldición!- dijo Franky sonandose la nariz con su camisa y con ojos llorosos -¡ Yo los comprendo, muchachos, a mi me paso lo mismo cuando era más joven. Son más que bienvenidos a la Familia de Franky! Desátenlos ahora mismo- ordeno a los demás miembros.

-¿Estás seguro, Franky? Yo todavía no les tengo confianza, siento que traman algo…. – dijo Zambai sospechoso de Nami y de que tan cierta era su historia.

- ¡Yo no estoy seguro, yo nací seguro, Zambai! – dijo Franky mientras personalmente desataba las cuerdas en las manos de Luffy y sus amigos. Una vez libres, Franky ordeno hacer una "SUPER" fiesta en honor a los nuevos miembros.

Al escuchar esto, Luffy dejo de llorar de inmediato y se puso muy contento al ver como comenzaban a llevar botanas y sodas por montones.

-¡WOW, GENIAL, GENIAL! Vamos a comer antes de que se acaben todos los bocadillos, Bors! - apuro Lufy sacudiendo a el joven Borsalino por el hombro

-Uh, la verdad es que no tengo hambre, pero de todos modos te acompaño Ruffy… -

-Es Luffy, pero da igual-

Los dos muchachos se alejaron a la mesa de bocadillos, los cuales Luffy empezó a comer con ansias.

-¡No se preocupen, que hay suficientes sodas y botanas para alimentar a un regimiento militar por un año, así que coman a gusto!- anuncio Franky relajándose de nuevo en su típico sillón mientras la música empezaba y todos comenzaban a bailar –Oigan, ustedes dos ¿qué les pasa? Vamos, no sean tan serias y disfruten, que es su fiesta de bienvenida- - dijo a Nami y Vivi que parecían nerviosas.

Las dos chicas le sonrieron forzadamente.

-Nos salvaste con esa historia sobre haber sido expulsados, Nami – dijo en voz baja Vivi una vez que Franky volteo hacia otro lado –¿Pero ahora como vamos a salir de aquí?-

Nami miro a su amiga y confeso:

-La verdad Vivi, no tengo ni idea-

* * *

><p>La fiesta había comenzado a las 10: AM y aun seguía a pesar de que ya eran las 9:PM<p>

Había sido divertida y el hecho de que hubiera chicas lindas (como esas gemelas Kiwi y Mozu, Vivi y especialmente Nami) casi logra que Absalom se distrajera del objetivo por el cual había ido al cementerio de automóviles en primer lugar.

Si lo que Moria había contado a él, Perona, Hogback y Cindry era cierto, entonces las frutas del diablo eran reales y el estaba dispuesto a conseguir una. Absalom tenía la idea que : Si una fruta era igual aun poder extraordinario, podía existir la posibilidad que uno de esos poderes fuera la invisibilidad, algo que el y Sanji siempre habían deseado.

Si eran invisibles, entonces podrían infiltrarse en el vestidor de chicas sin problema alguno y verlas tal y como vinieron al mundo.

Había compartido toda esa información con Sanji y Brook con la esperanza de que lo ayudasen y ellos habían aceptado de inmediato. Después de mucho discutirlo habían decidido que el cementerio de automóviles era un buen lugar para comenzar la búsqueda.

" Porque las cosas más raras y extraordinarias se pueden encontrar en los lugares más deshabitados y miserables" había sido la lógica de Brook , la cual termino por convencer a sus amigos.

Pero ahora, tanto Sanji como Brook habían perdido todo el interés en la búsqueda y se encontraban bailando y bebiendo soda con las gemelas. Absalom estaría muy feliz de unírseles de nuevo, pero la fruta era más importante y decidió ir solo a explorar ese refugio tan extraño.

Pero termino por encontrar a dos (no queridos) acompañantes: Luffy y el chico ese que se llamaba Borsalino. Absalom trato de hacer que se fueran y dejaran de seguirlo, sin resultados

-Está bien, síganme. Pero no hablen ni hagan nada estúpido- ordeno Absalom seriamente.

Junto con los despistados muchachos (que se la pasaron comentado cosas al azar y riéndose de todo lo que decían) Absalom se alejo de la fiesta y de todos los demás para explorara el lugar. Después de pasar por unos pasillos y atravesar muchas puertas detro del Refugio , llegaron a un salón en donde había una caja de madera enorme con la leyenda "_**FRAGIL"**_ escrita en rojo.

Tal vez era pura intuición, pero Absalom estaba seguro que la caja estaba llenas de frutas del diablo. Sin necesitar la ayuda de Luffy o Borsalino, Absalom agarro una tubería y abrió la tapa de la caja con esfuerzo. Cuando la tapa se desgarro acompañado con el sonoro crujido de la madera, Absalom hizo caer la caja y el contenido de esta resulto ser justo lo que él esperaba: Unas Treinta frutas de colores diversos y marcas en forma de curva que le recordaron a la ceja de Sanji rodaron por el suelo.

Una de ella se detuvo justo a los pies de Absalom y este la recogió, tan contento que podría llorar de alegría. Borsalino también recogió una fruta ,y cuando Luffy estaba por imitar a sus amigos, una voz lo detuvo:

-¡LO SABIA. SON ESPIAS, UNOS MENTIROSOS, PERO LO PAGARAN CARO!-

Después, Zambai oprimió un botón que estaba colocado justo al lado de la puerta y una escandalosa alarma se inicio.

* * *

><p>Usopp y Vivi habían mantenido una inesperadamente amistosa y larga charla con Franky en lo que Nami y Chopper trataban de seguir buscando algún rastro del Poneglyph lo más discretamente posible. Todo había ido bien y hasta habían comenzado a sentirse cómodos y en confianza entre los miembros de "La Familia de Franky", hasta que la alarma sonó.<p>

Era mucho más fuerte que la música y perforaba los oídos. También causo Franky y sus colegas dejaran a un lado su amabilidad y hospitalidad para rápidamente adquirir una actitud más hostil y severa hacía Vivi, y Usopp y los otros "nuevos miembros".

-Oi, oi. ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Sigamos con la fiesta y la música!- pidieron Sanji y Brook. Franky los volteo a ver y les arrojo una lata de soda que dio a Sanji en la cabeza. El chico rubio se llevo una mano hacia donde había recibido el golpe y se dio cuenta que el y sus amigos estaban en problemas.

- Me temo que la fiesta acabo, al menos para ustedes, traidores mentirosos- dijo Franky amenazantemente. Cuando Franky iba a dar la orden de atacarlos, Absalom llego corriendo sin detenerse llevando algo entre brazos y gritando a Sanji y los demás que corrieran por sus vidas. Detrás suyo, llegaron Luffy y Borsalino, que proporcionaron una pequeña distracción que Nami aprovecho .

-¡HUYAMOS AHORA!-grito a sus amigos mientras corría la salida del refugio

-¡No tienes que repetirlo!- salió corriendo Usopp, rebasando a Nami y llevando de la mano a Vivi.

Sanji , Chopper y Brook les siguieron presurosos. Brook cargando a un Zoro dormido en su hombro.

-Oye Bors…creo que nosotros deberíamos…!SALIR CORRIENDO TAMBIEN!- grito Luffy mientras los colegas de Franky y el mismo Franky intentaban atraparlo junto con Borsalino. Luffy logro esquivarlos y tuvo que dar unos cuantos golpes y patadas, pero él y Borsalino fueron capaces de escapar del Refugio corriendo e infiltrarse junto a sus amigos en el cementerio de automóviles.

-¡NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS!- anuncio un recién llegado Zambai mientras señalaba la puerta del Refugio-¡TRAS ELLOS. DETENGALOS, QUE SE HAN DESCUBIERTO LA MERCANCIA Y SE HAN ROBADO DOS FRUTAS. NO DEBEN ESCAPAR!-

Franky grito una grosería y después, junto sus demás colegas, soltó un grito de batalla para después salir de la Refugio como una estampida tras los intrusos que había llegado llamar "nuevos miembros"

* * *

><p>No se atrevían a mirar atrás. Podían escuchar sus pisadas y gritos de odio mientras trataban de alcanzarlos. Sanji pensó si así era como se había sentido Wapol cuando el y Luffy lo habían perseguido por los pasillos de la escuela.<p>

_"No ,esto es muy distinto_" se diji Sanji a si mismo, esquivando un fierro oxidado y filoso de un brinco _"Nosotros solo queríamos detener a ese hipopótamo malvado y a lo mucho le daríamos un puñetzao….pero estos tipos, estos expulsados, son mucho más peligrosos que eso. No quiero ni pensar en que harian si nos atrapan…"_

Dio junto con sus amigos vuelta a la izquierda después de pasar una enorme montaña de chatarra. El rocoso piso retumbaba bajo sus pies a causa de las pisadas de Franky y sus colegas.

Se estaban acercando y muy pronto terminarían por atraparlos.

-¡La salida ya no está lejos!- anuncio Nami sin dejar de correr.

-¡Eso espero, porque creo que necesito cambiarme los pantalones!- grito Usopp con los ojos desorbitados.

Pasaron junto la limosina en la que habían pasado un momento tranquilo antes de que Zambia los descubriera y después dieron vuelta a la derecha. Absalom tropezó con un neumático y cayó al suelo, soltando la fruta que tanto había protegido y esta rodo por debajo de un de un automóvil.

Sanji se detuvo a ayudarlo, pero Absalom estaba más preocupado por la fruta que por su seguridad.

-¡Dejala, idiota!- le grito Sanji tratando de hacer que Absalom entrara en razón -¡ Se ha ido, y nosotros también debemos irnos antes de que nos atrapen!-

-¡Vete al carajo. Yo no me voy de aquí sin ese tesoro!- le reclamo Absalom.

Sanji le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza y lo se lo llevo cargando por el resto del corriendo y esquivando obstáculos oxidados y baches en el suelo por unos minutos más, en los cuales Franky no había cedido con su intento de atraparlos.

Por fin, después de lo parecieron horas, la salida del cementerio de automóviles se hizo visible. Usopp y Vivi fueron los primeros en travesarla, seguidos por Nami y después Brook con Zoro y Chopper.

Sanji , con su corazón latiéndole como loco y bastante estresado , logro cruzar la salida aun llevado cargando a Absalom. Ahora que ya estaban ligeramente fuera de peligro, Sanji finalmente se atrevió a mirar atrás.

Y fue cuando él y sus amigos se dieron cuenta que ni Luffy y Borsalino habían salido del cementerio.

* * *

><p>Si Luffy no hubiera estado atento a una luciérnaga que paso cerca de el, hubiera visto el neumático (el mismo con el que había tropezado Absalom) que resulto ser su perdición. Cuando intento levantarse, un pie lo golpeo en el estomago y le oprimió la cabeza.<p>

-¡Atrape a uno!- anuncio quien lo había capturado a Franky, quien ya estaba a menos de treinta metros de Luffy -¡ Esta sabandija no irá a ningún lado!-

-Uh, oye..- dijo Borsalino tranquilamente. A sus pies ya hacia la fruta que el había recogido en el salón del Refugio, con la marca de una mordida -…déjalo en paz, que él es mi amigo-

El tipo que oprimía la cabeza de Luffy soltó una carcajada y empezó a gritar que ya tenía a dos sabandijas traidoras atrapadas.

-Oye, te dije que lo dejaras en paz. Pero veo que no piensas hacerme caso- repitió Borsalino. Aunque su voz no había cambiado, se sentía algo distinto en ella. Era como si estuviese hablando en serio, y Luffy noto un cierto parecido con el tono que usaba el subdirector Kizaru cuando estaba enojado.

Borsalino se acerco rápidamente al chcio que habia golpeado a Luffy y dijo:

-Dime ¿te han dado una patada a la velocidad de la luz?-

Luffy alcanzo a ver un ligero destello dorado y en menos de un segundo, sintió como aquel pie que le oprimía la cabeza era removido. El muchacho al cual Borsalino había golpeado salió literalmente volando por el aire y se estrelló, ya inconsciente y con la boca sangrándole, contra una montaña de chatarra, la cual se derrumbo ante el impactó y les obstruyo el paso a Franky y al resto.

-Oops- dijo Borsalino sonriendo y con una mano en la nuca – creo que se me paso la mano…-

* * *

><p>Un recién despertado Zoro y Usopp ya habían decidido regresar por Luffy y Borsalino cuando estos dos salieron por si solos de el cementerio de automóviles. Luffy tenía la cara llena de tierra, pero fuera de eso, estaban bien.<p>

-¡Luffy, me asuste mucho. Por un momento pensé que los habían atrapado! – dijo Nami aliviada.

Luffy trato de explicar todo lo que había ocurrido, pero lo único que salía de su boca era "! Fue Genial". Decidieron pasar a dejar a el inconsciente Absalom a la puerta de su casa y después empezaron a caminar por la calle en dirección a la casa de la profesora Bonney.

En el camino, Sanji se disculpo por la actitud que había tenido con ellos desde la reprobatoria clase de Cocina. Sus amigos lo disculparon no sin antes una gran pelea con Zoro.

Sanji explico también todo lo que Absalom había planeado y el por qué habían decidido acompañarlos a el cementerio, mientras que Nami explico todo lo que había ocurrido con la profesora Bonney y el subdirector Kizaru.

-Con razón se me hacia conocido – comento Sanji mirando a Borsalino quien jugaba con Luffy y Usopp a atrapar luciérnagas - Tal parece que me perdí de mucho-

En ese momento, las luces de un automóvil que se acercaba por la calle los cegó y se detuvo con un rechinar de llantas. De él, bajo la mismísima profesora Bonney.

-¡Hasta que los encuentro, malditos mocosos! ¿Saben cuánto tiempo llevó buscándolos? ¡Ya baje más de la mitad de mi depósito de gasolina y de seguro que Apoo ya se quedo por ahí bobeando en una tienda de música y se olvido de ayudarme! En fin, eso ya no importa. ¿Aun esta con ustedes Kizaru?-

-Sí, aquí esta. Sano y salvo y sin que nadie lo haya visto excepto nosotros- respondió Nami.

-Bien. Hay que hacer esto rápido ,que Sentomaru está muy cerca de aquí buscando a Kizaru y si no lo encuentra pronto, puede avisar a al policía- gruño Bonney acercándose al joven subdirector con la intención de regresarlo a su edad original.

Luffy, sin embargo, se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡ Espere! ¿Qué le piensa hacer? ¡No, no dejare que vuelva a envejecer a Bors! -

-Luffy…- dijo Nami con voz amable -..Comprende que Borsalino es en realidad el subdirector Kizaru, y que por muy bien que te caiga, el debe volver a la edad que le corresponde. Además, Sentomaru ha de estar muy preocupado por su tío. ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu abuelo Garp o Ace desaparecen sin dejar rastro?-

-Pero…- empezó Luffy.

-¡En realidad que no tengo tiempo para esta mierda sentimental!- dijo Bonney apartando a Luffy de en fuerte empujón y golpeando a un confundido Kizaru con el mismo rayo de energía que en la sala de maestros. Bonney apenas comenzaba a controlar su poder, pero estaba muy segura de que conseguiría volver a Kizaru a la normalidad.

En el rostro de Borsalino comenzaron a salir unas arrugas sobre su frente y alrededor de sus ojos. También comenzó hacerse más alto y muy ponto sobre paso a Bonney en estatura.

Para cuando todo el proceso acabo, Borsalino se había ido y en su lugar volvía estar el viejo subdirector Kizaru. Antes de que el atontado Kizaru pudiera decir palabra, Bonney le dio un golpe con su bolsa y ordeno a sus estudiantes que subieran a su automóvil rápidamente.

Una vez que todos estaban a bordo, Bonney condujo y hacia el otro lada de la calle y se detuvo. Ella y sus alumnos vieron como Kizaru era encontrado por Sentomaru.

-¡Tio, no puedo creerlo! ¡No te veo en todo el día y cuando te encuentro ,es en medio de la calle haciendo el vago ¿Por qué te gusta dar paseos por la ciudad si sabes que siempre te pierdes? ¡Qué voy a hacer contigo. Estuve a punto de ir a la policía y reportarte como "desaparecido"! Vámonos a casa en este instante…- Sentomaru agarro a su tío del brazo y se lo llevo a casa. Kizaru parecía incluso mas confundido que su sobrino y no tenia memoria de lo que había hecho en todo el día.

-Me alegra que todo eso haya acabado- dijo Usopp desde el coche de Bonney cuando tio y sobrino se perdieron de vista – Fue una gran respon…!OI,oi, Luffy . ¿Por qué esa cara larga?-

-_Sniff_…Voy a extrañar a Bors-

A continuación, Bonney llevo de muy mala gana en su automóvil a cada uno de sus alumnos a su respectivo hogar. Cada vez que uno se bajaba, lo despedía con un portazo y aceleraba ferozmente.

Si ,les estaba un poco agradecida por haberla ayudado , pero tampoco era la gran cosa y el hecho que ahora tendría que ponerles diez en su materia por el resto de su estadía en la escuela hacia que se sintiera, en una forma, derrotada por sus propios alumnos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Luffy se acerco a Kizaru y lo saludo con el sobrenombre de "Bors", el subdirector lo miro sin comprender y le pregunto si alguna vez lo habían mandado a la dirección a la velocidad de la luz, al o que Luffy respondió con una mirada asustada y se alejo corriendo.<p>

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, en el cementerio de automóviles, Franky y sus amigos encontraban una de las dos frutas bajo un automóvil intacto y la otra ya mordida en el piso.<p>

No estaría contento….su contacto encargado de enviarles las frutas definitivamente no estaría contento.

_**Fin del Capitulo 19**_


	20. En Linea

_**Disclaimer : Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 20: En Linea<strong>_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el encuentro con Franky en el cementerio de automóviles, pero la búsqueda de los Poneglyphs había quedado suspendida por la aparición de el peor enemigo de todo estudiante: Los Exámenes.

Y en el caso de Luffy, el regreso de su abuelo Garp tambien complicaba un poco mas las cosas.

Afortunadamente, ya solo faltaban dos materias restantes para el fin de los examenes: Química y Estadística.

-Oye Luffy, ¿tu cuanto sacaste en Anatomía?- pregunto Usopp a su amigo.

-No lo se, pero el profesor Law me dijo que mi examen lo había hecho reír tanto que iba considerar aprobarme-

-Suertudo, yo la reprobé….-

Estaban los dos en casa de Usopp sentados en la mesa de la cocina con varios libros abiertos frente a ellos. Debían prepararse muy bien para Química, ya que era una de las materias más difíciles junto con Física . Chopper hubiera sido de mucha ayuda, pero estaba ocupado ya que ese dia Hiruluk iba a ser dado de alta del hospital y Chopper queria estar alli junto con la doctora Kureha para cuando su padre saliera.

Mientras tanto, Luffy y Usopp habían preparado todo para sobrevivir a las horas de estudio: Sodas, fritangas, pizza, y demás comida chatarra.

Yasopp estaba ausente, dejando a su hijo y Luffy solos para que estudiasen. Ya los creía suficientemente maduros para saber que estudiar era su decisión y que él no tenía que estar tras ellos vigilándolos.

Pero lo malo es que tanto Usopp y Luffy no eran maduros, y no daban muestra de serlo pronto.

-Bueno, pues creo que ya acabamos de estudiar- anuncio Luffy cerrando su libro.

-Pero si apenas llevamos diez minutos –reclamo Usopp, aunque no parecía preocupado.

- ¿Pues cuanto tiempo se necesita? ¡Además, yo ya me siento muy preparado para el examen . Como para sacarme un diez limpio! –

-Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste cuando estudiamos Física y deja que te recuerde que los dos dejamos el examen sin contestar….a ver si el profesor Kid no cree que nos copiamos…-

Luffy reconsidero el argumento de su amigo, pero no le dio importancia y dijo :

-Ay, pues esas cosas pasan, Usopp…!Mejor vámonos a jugar ese nuevo videojuego que te compraste!-

Usopp se mordió el labio. Una parte de el le decía que el estudio era primero que la diversión, pero la otra parte, más convincente, le decía que de todas formas podía reprobar aun si estudiaba toda la tarde.

-Tienes razón, Luffy. – decidió Usopp cerrando su libro y aventándolo sobre su hombro–Aparte, creo que el examen va ser de opción múltiple y pura teoría, así que …!al carajo con Química y hola videojuegos!-

-¡ Si! -

Los dos amigos guardaron sus útiles rápidamente en sus mochilas y transportaron todas las botanas a la sala de televisión. Alli, Usopp prendió la consola de video, se puso unos audífonos y agarro un control para el y otro para Luffy. En la televisión, apareció el menú del juego, haciendo que Luffy diera un ligero grito de emoción.

"_**Grand Theft Pirate Online : Las Siete Mafias de los Mares"**_

_**Presiona Start**_

* * *

><p><em>-¡Rápido Usotuya, no podemos permitir que nos atrapen!- apresuro Luffione a su compañero del crimen. <em>

_La constante lluvia en la ciudad hacia que los neumáticos del camión se deslizaran por la carretera con violencia. Tras ellos, conduciendo cuatro elegantes motocicletas, iban los miembros de una nueva pero creciente familia de mafiosos: Lady Alvidinia, Mohjifun, Cabajini y su líder Buggylor. Cada uno con uno pistola en la mano, dispuestos a detener a Luffione y Usotuya a cualquier precio, ya que ellos habían robado su camión donde ya hacían más de 100 millones de berries en efectivo._

_-¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo!- dijo Usotuya, girando el volante hacia la izquierda y llevándose con el a un pobre peatón de gafas y pelo rosa que quedo tirado en media calle, solo para ser atropellado de nuevo por la familia Buggylor._

_Se escucharon varios disparos que fueron seguidos por una fuerte sacudida. Lady Alvidinia había llenado de balas los dos neumáticos traseros. Aprovechando la descendiente velocidad del vehículo, Cabajini se acerco a la ventana del conductor y vacio un cartucho entero de balas de calibre pesado sin compasión. _

_-¡Usotuya!- grito Luffione ante su herido, pero aun vivo, amigo. Con cuidado, lo puso en el asiento de pasajero y Luffione comenzó a conducir. Pero antes, y con un solo tiro limpio, derribo a Cabajini. El sonido de la motocicleta haciéndose pedazos junto con su conductor le helo la sangre a Luffione, pero así eran las cosas en el mundo del crimen. _

_-¡Resiste, Usotuya, ya casi llegamos a el muelle! Allí, robaremos un barco pirata y zarparemos junto con el dinero !- dijo Luffione, tratando de que su amigo no perdiera el conocimiento. En su distracción, no noto que un furioso Buggylor se encargaba de reventar los neumáticos delanteros, logrando así que el camión sucumbiera a la velocidad y la lluvia. _

_Dio tres vueltas sobre sí mismo, en las cuales todos los cristales se rompieron, antes de impactarse con un árbol y detenerse de golpe. Luffione vio como todo eso sucedía en cámara lenta, y no sintió dolor alguno en ningún momento. Cortando el cinturón de seguridad con un cuchillo, Luffione agarro a Usotuya por un brazo y salió con el del destruido camión._

_Lo primero que vio fueron los muelles. Si, estaban cerca, pero nunca llegarían a ellos, porque antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Luffione sintió una punzada en su pierna. _

_Se doblegó ante el peso de Usotuya y quedo de rodillas, con su amigo moribundo a un lado._

_-Tu…nos las has jugado, Luffione….- le dijo un melancólico Buggylor, con sus dos restantes colegas a su lado mientras le apuntaba con un arma , una escopeta -…No solo nos robas y huyes con nuestro dinero, si no que también eliminas a uno de mis amigos. Pero Cabajini no dio su vida en vano, por que el dinero ha sido recuperado…y tu, junto con Usotuya, pronto estarán seis metros bajo tierra…-_

_-¡ Ja, no solo ellos, Buggylor. Tú también morirás hoy!- grito un recién llegado . Se trataba de Waporini, líder de la tercera banda más peligrosa y famosa de criminales y mafiosos - ¡Chessuno y Kuromarilo , disparen ¡ -_

_Ante sus ojos, Luffione observo cómo sus enemigos veían el final de sus días a manos de los cómplices de Waporini. Casi sentía lastima por los pobres diablos, quienes en sus rostros aun tenían la sombra de su última sensación: miedo._

_-¡Waporini, señor, aun quedan ellos! – dijo Chessuno a su jefe sin bajar la guardia -¿Los eliminamos también?-_

_-No, de esos dos yo me encargare personalmente – dijo maliciosamente Waporini, acercándose a un herido Luffione y a un moribundo Usotuya. Llevaba una ametralladora automática incrustada de joyas en las manos – ¡Ustedes dos son patéticos! Bwuahahah ,aun así les agradezco, nos salvaron a mis amigos y a mi del esfuerzo de traer el efectivo hasta los muelles, pero me temo que ya no son útiles….-_

_Waporini cargo la ametralladora y apunto a Luffione y Usotuya con una sonrisa sádica._

_-¡Alto!- dijo una voz de mujer, que pertenecía a Robita , la novia de el líder mafiosos más importante :Crocorini -¡ Ese dinero es de la familia Crocorini ,el cual la familia Buggylor trato de robarnos. Luffione y Usotuya fueron contratados por nosotros para recuperarlo y por lo tanto son nuestros empleados. ¿Y sabe que le ocurre a aquellos que intenta acabar con nuestros empleados, señor Waporini?-_

_Robita disparo contra Waporini y le dio justo en un hombro._

_-¡AH, MALDITA MUJER ESTUPIDA ,HIJA DE …!-_

_Ignorando los insultados de él caído líder, Robita se subió de nuevo a su convertible y derrapo hasta Luffione y Ustoya._

_-¡Suban, deprisa! Los sacare de aquí! Olvídense del dinero- ordeno mientras Waporini era atendido por sus dos colegas, quienes intentaron disparar a Robita, pero fallaron y muy pronto, Robita ,Luffione y Usotuya ya estaban de nuevo por la carretera, conduciendo a toda velocidad._

_-¡Carajo! Se han escapado- exclamo Kuromarilo frustrado, tirando su rifle de francotirador al piso._

_-Waporini, señor, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Chessuno a su líder. Waporini se levantó, ya sin quejarse por su herida y miro amenazante a sus cómplices._

_-¡Pues ahora les mostraremos el verdadero poder la Familia Waporini!-_

* * *

><p>-¡Espera, espera! Wapol, eso es trampa. No puedes usar códigos o trucos mientras juegas en línea, lo acordamos antes de comenzar el juego!- reclamo Usopp indignado mientras veía como un helicóptero aparecía de la nada y perseguía el convertible en el que su personaje, junto al de Luffy y Robin ,escapaban.<p>

-¡Bah, no existe ninguna restricción en los videojuegos, tarado! – respondió Wapol a través de su micrófono desde su casa, en donde también estaban Chess y Kuromarimo.

-Por eso no nos gusta jugar contigo, Wapol…nunca juegas limpio- agrego Robin, quien jugaba sola desde el Spider's Café en lo que Crocodile regresaba de hacer unas tareas que le había encargado su madre.

-¿Tu, reclamándome a mi por ser un tramposo? ¡Eres una hipócrita ,Robin. No me digas que la salud infinita de tu personaje es pura casualidad, ni que decir de ese maldito convertible que no se destruye con nada. !Ya le lanzamos dos misiles y aun sigue conduciendo! Ah, pero de eso no se quejan, ¿verdad? Por cierto, ¿a dónde se fue el narizón de Buggy y los otros? –

-Quien sabe, tal vez se enojaron y se desconectaron porque matamos a sus personajes de manera inesperada justo cuando ellos estaban a punto de ganar el juego- dijo Chess mientras manejaba el helicóptero en el juego.

-¡Pues si eso hicieron, son unos idiotas cobardes!-

-Bueno, ya cállense y sigamos con el juego ¿quieren? – pidió distraídamente Luffy mientras hacía que su personaje "Luffione" lanzara una granada a el helicóptero, la cual inesperadamente dio directo en la hélice e hizo que la maquina voladora se estrellara contra el pavimento y explotara, dando así la victoria a Luffione, Usotuya (aunque este ya había muerto ) y Robita

-¡Oye, maldito mono estúpido, eso ha sido trampa! Esperaste a que estuviéramos distraídos para atacarnos! Esta victoria no cuenta y exijo la revancha en este momento!- empezó a quejarse Wapol enojado.

-¡Mal perdedor! Pero si quieres la revancha, por mi no hay problema- dijo Usopp tronándose los dedos - ¡te patearemos el trasero de nuevo!-

Pero Usopp no recibió más respuesta que una persistente onda estática en su audífono.

-¿Hola? ¿Wapol, me escuchas? ¿Chess?... ¡Quien los entiende, hacen un berrinche para la revancha y cuando aceptamos dársela, se desconectan! Bueno, al menos así ya podemos decir que les ganamos. ¿Oye Robin , que te parece otra partida? ! Robita contra Usotuya y Luffione!-

-Calla Usopp, y escúchame. Tu también, Luffy – pidió seca pero amablemente Robin, dejando de lado todo interés por el videojuego – No tengo mucho tiempo -

Desde el juego, el personaje Robita se acerco a Usotuya y le entrego un paquete virtual

-No puedo explicarles que es en este momento por que Crocodile puede regresar en cualquier segundo. Solo asegúrense de abrirlo una vez que están desconectados y cuando nadie más los vea. Y por favor, amigos, tengan cuidado, mucho cuidado. El asunto de las Frutas del Diablo y los Poneglyphs es muy delicado y podría causarles muchos problemas-

-Espera Robin,. ¿tu como sabes acerca de los ….?-

Pero antes de que Usopp pudiera concluir su pregunta, Robin se desconecto, dejando como respuesta la misma onda de estática en el audífono de Usopp.

-¿Eso significa que ya no vamos a seguir jugando?- pregunto Luffy mientras hacía que "Luffione" saludara a otros personajes virtuales, la mayoría de ellos compañeros suyos que habían preferido jugar a estudiar.

* * *

><p>Usopp hizo tal y como Robin les había dicho y se desconecto del juego junto con Luffy , pero no apagaron la consola. Fue entonces, ya sin el riesgo de que los personajes de otras personas los viesen, que hizo que Usotuya abriera el paquete que le había dado Robin.<p>

La pantalla de su televisor se volvió totlamente blanca y por un instante Usoop creyó que había ocurrido una falla en el sistema de su consola, pero después pequeñas letras negras comenzaron a aparecer. Era como una especie de carta virtual que solo podía leerse a través de la televisión y decía así:

_Para mis viejos amigos Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji y Chopper:_

_No sé quien de ustedes sea al que lea este mensaje, pero eso no importa._

_Primero que nada, les explicare que ocurre. Hace dos días, llegue a enterarme de la pequeña visita que hicieron a el cementerio de automóviles hace unos meses. Lamento no haber podido advertirles de los peligros que ese lugar guarda, pero confió en que ustedes ya los descubrieron por experiencia propia. _

_No se las razones por las cuales habrán querido ir a ese lugar, pero creo no equivocarme al decir que fueron en busca de un Poneglyph. Yo pensaba que era la única en la escuela que tenía conocimiento de esas hojas, pero de nuevo me demostraron que estaba equivocada. _

_Por lo visto, no lograron conseguirlo y tuvieron que huir antes de que encontraran el Poneglyph que se encuentra allí enterrado, pero no se preocupen, que me di a la tarea de recuperarlo yo misma y me alegra decir que lo logre._

_Lamentablemente, el Poneglyph estaba en tan mal estado que no pude lograr conservarlo para que ustedes lo leyeran , pero si conseguí descifrar la mayor parte de lo que estaba escrito, que es lo que ahora les escribiré:_

_**P1:**_

_**Mi nombre es algo que por el momento prefiero no dar a conocer, sobre todo por si este escrito cae un manos equivocadas. Sé que puede que este corriendo un riesgo enorme al llevar a cabo esta investigación, pero alguien debe hacerlo.**_

_**Todo comenzó hace una semana, cuando en el viaje de excursión que se lleva a cabo en mi escuela cada año, los profesores decidieron llevarnos a el Museo de Historia . Lo admito, pensé que sería un fiasco y que me moriría de aburrimiento al igual que el resto de mis compañeros. Pero resulto ser muy distinto, tal vez mas de lo que yo jamás hubiera imaginado.**_

_**Harto de las explicaciones monótonas del guía y de que mi amargado compañero de clase Sakazuki siempre me estuviera callando cada vez que yo comentaba algo, me separe de mi grupo y decidí pasear por el museo por mi cuenta. Fue entonces cuando mi destino se encontró con aquello que hizo que me decidiera a realizar esta investigación.**_

_**Iba caminando por la seccion de "Guerras Historicas" cuando pise algo, al inicio pensé que era una piedra, pero en realidad era una fruta. Su extraño diseño llamo mi atención y la recogí, admirándola y sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Era como si…no puedo describirlo, pero al simple contacto se sentía un gran poder. Casi por instinto, me dispuse a darle una mordida. Pero justo cuando puse mis dientes sobre la fruta, un guardia me detuvo. Parecía estar furioso, pero sobre todo asustado. Tras el, estaban una familia de nobles con la misma expresión en sus rostros.**_

_**El guardia me quito de un jalón la fruta y sin más, me dio un golpe en la cara. Me dolió de aquí al cielo, pero no llore. **_

_**Me enoje, me puse furioso. Aquel guardia me había atacado sin que yo hiciera nada malo y no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Dejándome llevar por mis emociones, di una patada al guardia en el estomago y lo derribe. La familia de Nobles se acerco y pensé que nos separarían, pero lo único que hicieron fue tomar la fruta e irse de allí tan rápido que casi resultaba comico.**_

_**Momentos después, llegaron más guardias, que por fin lograron separarnos. Pero para ese entonces, yo ya había dejado a mi atacante con dos dientes rotos y un ojo morado. Yo también recibí mi parte y tenía una muñeca torcida y la mejilla lastimada.**_

_**Los guardias querían detenerme y llevarme ante la policía, pero en cuanto el guardia al que habia golpeado les explico sobre la fruta y los nobles, todos palidecieron y me expulsaron del museo junto a mis compañero y maestros sin darnos una explicación. No solo eso, sino que también prohibieron la entrada a cualquier alumno de la Academia Grand Line para siempre.**_

_**Mis profesores parecían más preocupados por la repentina expulsión del museo que por mis golpes y no me preguntaron siquiera que me había ocurrido. Sakazuki ,sin embargo, si los noto y comenzó a sospechar que yo tenía algo que ver con todo ese problema, pero para mi sorpresa no dijo nada.**_

_**Desde ese día, no pasa un momento en que no piense en esa fruta.**_

_**¿Por que los nobles se la llevaron? ¿Por qué el guardia me ataco y parecía tan asustado de verme con la fruta? ¿Cuál fue la razón de prohibirnos la entrada al museo para siempre ?**_

_**Pero sobre todo ¿Qué son en realidad esas frutas?**_

_**Tantas dudas en mi cabeza que otro chico de mi edad nunca se ha cuestionado, pero como dije al inicio, alguien tiene que hacerlo…**_

_**Es el deber de un estudiante.**_

Sabiendo que era muy importante, Usopp fue rápido por una libreta y un lápiz para copiar todo el mensaje de Robin de manera exacta, excepto la parte en la que Robin les pedía ser muy discretos sobre quien compartían esa información y pidiéndoles de nuevo que tuvieran mucho cuidado.

-Luffy – empezó Usopp – empiezo a creer que …-

-¿Decirle a Enel sobre las frutas no fue una buen idea?- completo su amigo con un inusual seriedad.

-No. Empiezo a creer que esto se va a salir de control en algún momento-

Los dos hubieran seguido con su plática si Yasopp no hubiera llegado en ese momento a la casa. Tardo un poco de tiempo en abrir la puerta principal y cuando por fin pudo entrar, descubrió a Luffy y Usopp sentados en la cocina estudiando.

-Chicos, ya dejen de estudiar que se les va a fundir el cerebro- dijo Yasopp mientras colgaba su abrigo –Y ¿que tal se sienten, listos para el examen? –

-Si papa', como para sacarnos un diez limpio- respondió su hijo.

Esta vez, Yasopp creyó la mentira de Usopp por completo.

* * *

><p>-Espera ,Robin. Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente - ordeno Crocodile cuando Robin ya estaba a solo unos pasos de la salida del Spider's Café. No se volteo y se quedo parada esperando la pregunta de Crocodile. ¿Sería posible que Crocodile hubiera descubierto la valiosa información que daba a Luffy y al resto de sus viejos amigos, pero que le ocultaba a el con tanto cuidado? ¿O tal vez Crocodile ya había descubierto la verdadera razón por la cual Robin había aceptado ser su novia en primer lugar?<p>

Era imposible, pero después de varios meses de estar con el, Robin sabía que nada era imposible para Crocodile.

Sabiendo que sospecharía si no lo miraba a los ojos, Robin por fin se volteo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –

-Mi madre dice que mañana te invita a comer a mi casa. Y quiere que la empieces a llamar …"Suegra"…-

Entre ellos dos hubo un momento incomodo en el que Crocodile se dio un palmada en la cara y se puso rojo por la estupidez que había dicho y Robin se quedaba perpleja de alivio y vergüenza.

**Fin del Capitulo 20**

* * *

><p>AN: !Hola, lectores!<p>

De nuevo,espero que disfruten este capitulo. Y que puedo decir? He estado jugando mucho grand theft auto ultimamente...XD

Si pueden, dejen un review,opinion,etc

!Gracias!


	21. Deber de Estudiante

_**Capitulo 21 : Deber de Estudiante**_

Los únicos alumnos que llegaron bien preparados para el examen de Química fueron Vivi, Nami, Chopper, Tashigi y Bartholomew Kuma. El resto no sabía que responder a casi ninguna de las preguntas o problemas y habían entregado el examen sin contestar nada o todo pero al azar.

Otros, como Luffy y Gedatsu, habían gastado todo el tiempo del examen haciendo dibujos y garabatos .

Luffy había dibujado un barco pirata en la última hoja de su examen que más bien parecía un bote que había sido construido por un carpintero ciego. Cuando dio el último toque a su dibujo, entrego su examen al profesor Bepo sin siquiera haberle puesto su nombre.

Cuando el tiempo de examen llego a su fin , solo quedaban dentro del salón Zoro y Gedatsu, el primero dormido sobre su examen y el segundo aun dibujando un enorme signo de interrogación sobre todas las paginas.

-Estuvo muy fácil ,no lo creen? – dijo Nami muy feliz de no haber dejado ni una sola pregunta sin contestar.

-Si- concordó Vivi – Yo al inicio estaba muy asustada, pero después me tranquilice y conteste todo el examen muy rápido-

-Pan comido. Hiruluk va a estar orgulloso de mi cuando vea un perfecto diez en Química- agrego Chopper un poco presuntuoso, algo que no era común en el, pero que no pudo evitarlo dado la situación. Hiruluk , a pesar de estar reltivamente sano, ya no volveria a ser profesor por razones personales(que Chopper sabian eran para relajarse y descansar despues tanto años de trabajo ) dando asi el puesto permanente de Profesor de Quimica a Bepo ,lo cual hizo a algunos alumnos felices y a otros tristes.

Volviendo a los examenes, cuando Nami pregunto al resto de sus amigos que tal les habia ido a ellos, respondieron:

-Yo siempre repruebo Quimica , así que ya no me preocupo por estudiar- confeso Brook mientras veía pasar a Alvida y Califa con una mirada un poco pervertida.

- Yo voy a ser Chef, no químico o nada parecido, así que me trae sin cuidado si apruebo o no – dijo Sanji tratando de sonar despreocupado y de no pensar que diría Zeff al respecto.

-Serás estúpido, cocinero. Los Chefs también llevan química en la universidad- lo corrigió Zoro

-¡Miren quien me vino a regañar : el holgazán que ni siquiera sabe si va a estudiar o no!-

Con eso, Zoro y Sanji comenzaron su típica discusión del día. Vivi ya había aprendido que era mejor dejar que ellos se arreglaran y había dejado de decirles que se detuvieran,. y como Nami le había dicho, solo los ignoraba cada vez que se peleaban.

-¿Y ustedes? No, esperen, no me digan : se pasaron toda la tarde con sus videojuegos, verdad?- adivino Nami refiriéndose a Luffy y Usopp.

-Nami, me ofende que creas eso. Nosotros nos la pasamos estudiando todo…- empezó Usopp ,pero Luffy lo interrumpió

-¡Wow!, ¿cómo lo supiste, Nami? ¿Acaso puedes leer las mentes? ¡Genial!-

-¡Luffy, cállate por una vez en tu vida, ¿quieres?- le reprimió Usopp mientras Luffy se echaba a reír.

Pero Nami no necesitaba poderes ni un don sobrenatural, porque ya sabía que las reuniones de estudio de Luffy y Usopp siempre eran algo así: Estudiar por diez minutos, comer y jugar por cuatro horas. Ella había asistido a unas cuantas y siempre reprobaba el examen para el que "estudiaban ".

-¡Hey, profesor Oso! - saludo de pronto Luffy a el profesor Bepo, quien cerraba nerviosamente el salón mientras sotenia los examenes en un brazo .Dio un respingo al ver Luffy y sus amigos y se echo a correr hacia la sala de maestros, mientras gritaba que no se le acercaran.

-¿Por qué se ha ido? Yo solo quería decirle que tenía un papel de "PATEAME" en la espalda…- pregunto Luffy confundido a sus amigos mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ha de estar muy estresado por todos los exámenes que tiene que calificar – supuso Usopp. Iba a retomar el tema del estudio y los videojuegos cuando súbitamente recordó la carta virtual que Robin le había dado. Dijo a sus amigos que era urgente que hablaran y decidieron ir a un lugar menos concurrido que la cafetería.

Luffy sugirió los baños y Brook dijo que estaba de acuerdo siempre y cuando fuese el de las chicas, Nami les dio un coscorrón a cada uno antes de proponer el lugar apropiado: La biblioteca, un sitio tan poco concurrido por los estudiantes que parecía más una zona muerta que una parte de la academia.

* * *

><p>-¡LAW,LAW,LAAAWW!-<p>

Los gritos de Bepo hicieron que Law diera un ligero brinco de susto sobre su silla. Estaba sentado en la sala de maestros calificando los últimos exámenes cuando su amigo oso llego y la abrazo fuertemente, causando que los exámenes de Anatomía y de Quimica cayeran al suelo.

-Bepo, espera…no puedo res….-

-¡BUAAA, LAW, YA NO QUIERO SER MAS UN PROFESOR!- lloro Bepo ignorando las palabras de su amigo -¡ LOS ALUMNOS ME ASUSTAN MUCHO!-

Aunque Law quería preguntar a Bepo que ocurría, no podía por que todo el aire en sus pulmones se había ido gracias a el fuerte abrazo de Bepo.

-¡Maldición, oso! ¡Déjate de lloriqueos y suelta a Trafalgar , que lo vas a asfixiar!- urgió Bonney ligeramente preocupada al ver que Bepo seguía llorando histéricamente sin soltar a Law.

Pero por fin Bepo se calmo cuando sintió que alguien lo pateaba por la espalda. Dejo ir a Law, quien se recargo en la mesa tratando de recuperar el aliento, y se volteo para enfrentar a quien lo había golpeado, pero el poco valor que tenia se esfumo cuando vio que se trataba de el profesor Kid.

- No es mi culpa, solo he hecho lo que decía este papel que tenias pegado en la espalda- dijo sarcásticamente Kid con la hoja de "PATEAME" en la mano. La partió a la mitad y la arrojo a la basura –No puedo creer que ya vayas a ser un Profesor permanente y aun no te hayas ganado el respeto de los alumnos, pero considerando que eres un oso cobarde, creo que eso es imposible! Tal parece que los profesores de Química son todos unos debiluchos…-

-Y tal parece – añadió Law desafiante y totalmente recuperado –que todos los profesores de Física son unos idiotas. Puede que tal vez no todos, pero al menos tú si lo eres Kid, y con creces-

-Vete al carajo, Trafalgar -

Kid se alejo furioso de ellos y se fue a sentar a un lado de Bonney , quien estaba mas atenta en su comida.

-A ver, Bepo – pregunto Law a su sollozante amigo – ahora que ya estas más tranquilo, dime que ocurrió. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron los alumnos para asustarte tanto?-

-Además de mostrar sus feas caras- bromeo Kid antes de que Bepo contestara.

-¡Es que…ay, me asusto de tan solo recordarlo, pero te lo dire : Yo llegue muy feliz hoy al salón y estaba preparando todo para mi examen cuando ese chico de nariz roja y el gordo que siempre se roba mis almuerzos se acercaron a el chico de sombrero de Paja. Comenzaron a discutir tan ferozmente que ni notaron mi presencia .Primero pensé que discutían sobre cosas típicas de los estudiantes, ya sabes: chicas y cosas por el estilo…-

-¿Chicas? ¡Ja ja , si claro. El día en que uno de esos tres se consiga una novia, me aventare de el piso más alto de la escuela!- interrumpió Kid .

Law puso los ojos en blanco y pidió a Bepo que continuara

-Me levante y les iba a pedir que se calmaran o que guardaran su discusión para después del examen. Pero cuando me acerque lo suficiente para oír su plática, me quede paralizado:

"_Ayer tuviste suerte, mono estúpido, pero la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, llevare las armas pesadas: Una maldita bazuca y un lanzacohetes. Y te destruiré, a ti y a todo el que se interponga en mi camino "_dijo el gordo.

"_No si yo los elimino primero. Equipare bien a mis amigos con armas de ultima generación y haremos que paguen por la muerte de Cabaji. Al diablo con las pistolas y las escopetas, la próxima vez iremos armados con lanzagranadas." _Dijo el de la nariz roja

"_Ah , si? Pues yo y Usotuya los estaremos esperando con nuestro invencible y blindado barco pirata que le robamos a Crocorini! ¡Pelearemos y por fin veremos quién es el mafioso más poderoso!"_ dijo finalmente el del sombrero de paja. –

Bepo se puso a llorar otra vez y no pudo continuar. Tenía miedo que aquellos pequeños mafiosos lo hubieran visto escuchando su conversación y decidieran eliminarlo.

-Bepo, Bepo, Bepo- dijo Kid dándose una palmada en la cara - ¡ellos no son mafiosos ni estaban hablando de armas de verdad, estaban discutiendo sobre un estúpido videojuego! Se llama…Grand Theft Pirate o algo así y el objetivo es darse a balazos hasta que alguien gane . Está de moda entre los estudiantes, ¿no lo sabías? ¿vives bajo una roca o qué?-

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que mi vida no está en riesgo?- pregunto Bepo esperanzado.

- ¡Claro que no, oso idiota. Los alumnos son unos rufianes, pero no te van a hacer daño!-

Bepo soltó una risa nerviosa y después comenzó a bailar de alegría y alivio. Volvió a abrazar a Law, pero esta vez lo soltó justo a tiempo y no lo asfixio

-¡Ufff, que feliz me siento. Ya estaba pensando que tendría que cambiarme el nombre y huir de la ciudad. ¡Pero ya no debo preocuparme, porque todo eso de las armas son de un videojuego! –

-A si es ,Bepo. No hay de que preocuparse- aseguro Law mientras recogía los exámenes.

-¡Y de seguro que la habilidad del gordito de comerse su lonchera y del narizón de arrancarse la mano también ha de ser por culpa del videojuego!-

-Claro que…¿Espera que has dicho?- pregunto Law volteando a ver a Bepo sorprendido. Kid y Bonney también dejaron a un lado sus burlas y miraronn a Bepo con asombro.

-Eh…pues que el gordito, una vez que acabaron de discutir, fue a su lugar y se comió su almuerzo junto toda su lonchera de metal y unos cuantos lápices. Mientras que el de la nariz roja se le cayó la mano entera mientras apuntaba con el dedo amenazantemente al muchacho del sombrero de paja. ¿Oigan, por que me ven asi? No lo hagan , me ponen nervioso-

- Bepo, responde y no te guardes nada : ¿Has visto otros comportamientos similares en otros alumnos?- pregunto Law . Bepo parecio dudar si responder o no, pero termino por ceder:

-Esto,yo…no , no he visto a otro alumno . Pero... juraría que recientemente vi como el subdirector Aokiji congelaba la perilla la puerta del baño de profesores y como a el profesor Smoker le salía humo por las orejas y la nariz…. ¿Han de creer que soy un oso lunático que alucina, verdad? Perdon…-

-No, Bepo- le dijo Law reconfortantemente y feliz de saber que Bepo ya formaba parte de los profesores (que eran el, Kid, Bonney, Hawkins , Apoo y tal vez Capone) que habían notado un cambio debido a las frutas del diablo en los alumnos – No tienes de que disculparte –

Bepo le sonrió y Law le devolvió la sonrisa, pero en el fondo, Law empezó a preocuparse.

Si en realidad Aokiji tenía un poder lo mas probable era que Kizaru y Akainu también tuvieran uno.

Y de ser así, perdería la poca confianza que tenia hacia Sengoku y el sistema estudiantil.

* * *

><p>Akainu estaba de un humor peor de lo normal. Había tenido una manaña horrible que comenzó cuando accidentalmente fundió la puerta de su automóvil con esa maldita lava que ahora era su cuerpo , y lo ultimo que quería era soportar las tonterías de los alumnos o de los profesores.<p>

Ah, pero el que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas en ese momento no era ninguno de los anteriormente mencionados.

-¡Sakazuki. Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- lo saludo un inesperado huésped en cuanto Akainu entro a la dirección para dar a Sengoku su informe .

-Garp- fue la única respuesta de Akainu ,quien no estrecho la mano de Garp y lo ignoro casi por completo. Puso su informe sobre el escritorio de Sengoku y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Oi,oi, por qué tanta frialdad hacia un viejo amigo de colegio y de trabajo! - le reprocho a manera de juego Garp.

Akainu estuvo a punto de volverse y responder que el nunca había sido ni seria su amigo. Desde que lo había conocido cuan aun eran estudiantes, tanto tiempo atrás, Akainu nunca había soportado Garp ,y su odioso nieto Luffy no hacia mas que reafirmar la mediocre persona que era.

Pero debía soportarlo, ya que aunque Akainu nunca había comprendido el por que , Sengoku consideraba a Garp su amigo y por esa razón, debía comportarse con respeto.

-Hey, necesitas relajarte, Sakazuki. Ten, come una galleta. Son de arroz , me las compre en mis vacaciones- dijo Garp extendiendo a el subdirector un paquete que ya estaba medio vacio - Vamos agarra una, saben bien-

-No, gracias. Ya me debo ir, adiós Garp –respondió Akainu rápidamente , queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes de que perdiera la paciencia.

Cuando Akainu se fue, Garp comenzó a comer la galleta que el subdirector le habia rechazado.

-Ja, veo que sigue tan enojón como siempre-

-Garp, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer enfadar a Sakazuki? –

- No lo sé, me da risa – dijo Garp, continuando la conversación – Oye Sengoku, por cierto ¿Cómo esta Tsuru?-

-Bien. Se ha convertido en la consejera de la escuela-

- Me alegro. Oye , y no sabes si esta … ¿Soltera? –

-¡Garp, por favor, actúa de acuerdo a tu edad!-

-Jajaja, oye tranquilo, era una broma. Oh, mira la hora, ya debo irme y entregar las invitaciones. Ten , te doy una-

Sengoku recibió de Garp una colorida tarjeta con estampas de globos y confeti. Al abrirla, estaba escrito con letras de colores :

"_Estas invitado a la Fiesta de cumpleaños de Monkey D. Luffy, este sábado a las 11:00 AM , en la residencia Monkey D."_

-¿No es grandioso, Sengoku?. Mi nieto, todo un hombre hecho y derecho – dijo Garp con los ojos brillosos mientras veía una foto en su billetera –Aun recuerdo cuando solo era un bebe. ¿Recuerdas que en su primer cumpleaños, lo cargaste y te vomito encima? –

Sengoku recordaba muy bien ese incidente, el cual resulto ser el primero de los muchos problemas que le causaría Luffy. No habia asistido a otra fiesta de cumpleaños de ese muchacho desde entonces y ese año no sería la excepción.

-Ay, Luffy…Je, mírame, poniéndome todo nostálgico. Ahora si, ya me voy. ¡Nos vemos pronto!- dijo Garp sonándose con un pañuelo y despidiéndose de Sengoku y la cabra mascota que se comía el paquete de galletas vacío. –Por cierto, Sengoku. Si necesitas ayuda con ese asunto de la Frutas del Diablo, avísame. ¡Te ayudare a que no se salga de control y detendremos a todo estudiante que se interponga en el camino¡-

Sengoku asintió en silencio y sin mas, Garp se marcho de la dirección. En la recepcion, se encontró de nuevo con Akainu, esta vez acompañado de Aokiji y Kizaru.

-¡Ah, Kuzan y Borsalino , me alegro de verlos. Hey miren, tengan esto. Tu también, Sakazuki!-

Repartió con entusiasmo una invitación a cada subdirector.

-¡Espero puedan asistir. No vayan olvidar llevar un regalo para mi nieto. También puedes llevar a tu sobrino Sentomaru, Borsalino, te aseguro que pasaran un buen rato!-

Garp dio un apretón rápido de manos a Aokiji y Kizaru y se fue con dirección a la cafetería , dispuesto a entregar tantas invitaciones como pudiera.

-Vaya, que extraña tarjeta…pero me gustan los colores, no sé por qué…Miren , dice que habrá juegos y pastel….- dijo Kizaru leyendo la invitación.

-Que interesante – contesto Aokiji indiferente, cubriendose la cara con la invitación y acomodándose en su silla para volver a dormir.

-¡Puras bazofias. No veo por qué Garp celebra a su nieto si ese pequeño rufián no ha hecho nada productivo en su vida, solo festeja su mediocridad y pereza!- exclamo Akainu, rompiendo en varios pedazos la invitación y tirándolos con desprecio a la basura –!No, yo jamás asistiria a esa celebracion. Y espero el mismo comportamiento de ustedes dos. Como subdirectores, no podemos degradarnos al nivel de un alumno!-

Sus dos compañeros no respondieron y Akainu así lo prefirió.

-Eh , por cierto Sakasuki….-

-¿!Qué quieres ,Borsalino! ¿!Vas a reclamarme porque tu quieres ir a perder el tiempo a esa estúpida fiesta y crees que yo soy un amargado que no sabe divertirse y que se queja de todo, verdad!-

-No…- respondió Kizaru con calma - …solo quería decirte que tiene la cremallera baja…-

* * *

><p>La biblioteca había probado ser un gran lugar para discutir a gusto. No había un molesto bibliotecario ni había rastro de la presencia de otro estudiante.<p>

Alli, Usopp pudo contarles con toda libertad lo que Robin habia dado a el y Luffy mientras jugaban en lugar de estudiar.

Brook y Zoro sospecharon sobre que tan confiable era esa información , considerando que Robin ya no pasaba tiempo con ellos y ahora parecía mas afín con Crocodile y su grupo.

-¿Cómo sabemos que eso que escribió en realidad era el Poneglyph? No hay evidencia de que asi lo sea y es probable que solo sea información falsa para despistarnos - razono Zoro.

Nami también tuvo una ligera sospecha, pero no había olvidado que tan buena amiga había sido Robin y no vio por qué no confiar en ella, al igual que Sanji y Chopper.

Vivi deseaba opinar, pero dado a que se podía decir que no conocía mucho a Robin ,prefirió mantenerse imparcial. Aunque, si era necesario decir lo que sentía, debía confesar que no confiaba mucho en Robin. Había algo en ella que le parecía de desconfianza.

Tal vez era más un prejuicio que una intuición, pero Vivi prefería mantenerse alerta.

-Pues yo confió en Robin totalmente. No era nuestra amiga, ES nuestra amiga. Cierto que no hemos hablado con ella en meses, y que cuando nos ve por los pasillos nos ignora un poco, y que nunca nos defiende cuando Crocodile y sus amigos nos hacen burla, y que es un poco misteriosa ,y que me dejo solo para que me atrapara Smoker el primer día de clase, y que…-

-Ya te entendimos Luffy, gracias- lo interrumpió Usopp

Al final de la discusión habían concluido por confiar en el Poneglyph que Robin les habia otorgado, ya que no habia razones suficientes para no confiar en ella. Nami también dio la tarea a Brook de preguntar a su padre todo sobre la fruta del diablo de su historia.

A Sanji, le dio la misión de preguntar a Absalom como Moria habia descubierto la existencia de las frutas. A pesar de que Absalom se había mostrado un tanto distante con Sanji desde la huida de el cemeterio de automóviles, Sanji trataría de obtener toda la información que pudiese.

-Nami, yo tengo una pregunta-

-Adelante, Usopp-

-¿Por qué hacemos todo esto?-

La pregunta hizo un ligero eco en la vacia biblioteca y quebró el ambiente entre los amigos.

-No te entiendo, Usopp-

-Lo que quiero decir es ¿por que nos molestamos en buscar esos Poneglyphs y saber que son la frutas malditas? Admito que al inicio fue interesante y divertido, pero ahora esto ya no me gusta para nada. Robin nos advirtió que este asunto era serio y nos podía causar muchos problemas. No ha sido la única que nos dice eso, Hancock también se lo dijo a Luffy. Además, desde que empezamos a meternos en este asunto, solo hemos logrado que una banda de alumnos expulsados nos persiga en un oxidado cementerio. Si ,fue emocionante, pero a mi manera de ver fue una señal . Una señal que dice a gritos "!ALEJENSE DE ESTE EMBROLLO ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!". Si no lo hacemos, podemos acabar como el chico de el que nos conto Borsalino : No solo expulsados, si no también en el reformatorio y después en la cárcel , para que nadie vuelva a saber de nosotros jamás. ¿Es eso lo que queremos? Yo no. Yo digo que estamos a un buen tiempo para olvidarnos de que esto paso, dar media vuelta y volver a nuestras vidas normales-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, meditando sobre lo que Usopp había dicho. Ninguno de ellos se habia preguntado la razón , pero ahora que alguien había sacado el tema, se sentían desconcertados.

¿Si, por que hacer todo eso? ¿Qué ganaban ellos?

Problemas, solo eso. Y los riesgos de ser expulsados y perder la oportunidad de seguir estudiando.

Adiós, sueño de ser chef y heredar el Baratie.

Adios, sueño de convertirse en medico.

Adiós, sueño de graduarse como cartógrafa.

Adiós, sueño de estudiar Música.

Muchos riesgos, pocos beneficios. Seguir con toda esa investigación tal ves solo era una pérdida de tiempo, además, concentrarse en sus tareas y en mejorar sus notas académicas debía ser su prioridad.

Si se veía desde ese punto de vista, Usopp tenía toda la razón. Pero Luffy estaba lejos de verlo así

-Te estás complicando mucho Usopp- dijo Luffy en serio – Si, puede que esto solo nos cause problemas , pero tal como dijo aquel que escribió los Poneglyphs : Es nuestro deber como estudiantes, y alguien debe hacerlo. ¿Y si ese alguien no es nosotros, entonces quien? Comprendere si uno de ustedes se quiere retirar, pero en mi opinión, debemos seguir y terminar con esto, sin importar los riesgos. !Por aquel estudiante que sacrifico su libertad en busca de la verdad y por la oportunidad de vivir la aventura de nuestras vidas!-

-Luffy, no es tiempo de…- dijo Usopp tratando de que Luffy desistiera de su idea.

-Luffy, yo te apoyo. No estoy de acuerdo totalmente con lo que dices, pero te apoyo – interrumpió Zoro

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Luffy –dijo Sanji levantando la mano.

-Y yo. De todas formas, ya estoy muy intrigado por este tema como para renunciar ahora – agrego Chopper

-Cuenten conmigo, muchachos – dijo Vivi muy convencida

-¿Que es la vida sin un poco de emoción y riesgos? Si yo ya morí una vez , esta segunda vida quiero vivirla al máximo y como yo desee- exclamo Brook

-Yo siempre estaré de acuerdo contigo ,Luffy. Además no es la primera vez que nos meteríamos en problemas por hacerte caso- dijo Nami jovialmente.

Usopp vio incrédulo a sus amigos. No era justo, eran siete contra uno y ninguno parecía comprender lo que el quería decir. ¿Qué acaso todas sus razones no significaban nada contra las de Luffy?

-Vamos Usopp , cuento contigo– dijo Luffy dando un amistoso golpe a Usopp - Eres mi mejor amigo ,después de todo-

Usopp sintió que su enojo se reducía y se transformaba en convicción.

-¡Oh, sé que me arrepentiré por esto…pero, carajo, supongo que yo también estoy de acuerdo con Luffy!-

Los ocho amigos juntaron sus manos a forma de promesa y pactaron seguir juntos sin importar que ocurriera de ese día en adelante.

-¡Maldición, que cursis nos estamos comportando últimamente!- se quejo Zoro sonriendo mientras abandonaban la biblioteca.

-Cursi tu pelo de lechuga- le espeto Sanji

-Cursi tus cejas curvadas- le regreso Zoro

Vivi sonrió mientras escuchaba a sus amigos pelear de nuevo y como reia el resto. Despues de hacer la promesa de seguir juntos y despues de todo lo que había vivido con Luffy , Nami, Chopper y todos ellos, la idea de su inevitable regreso a Arabasta una vez que su intercambio acabase se volvió dolorosa .

**Fin Capitulo 21**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: !Con este capitulo, hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia ! :D<strong>

**Jeje, Bueno gracias por leer , y si pueden darme una sugerencia , su opinion o una queja, se los agradceria mucho ya que quiero saber en que puedo mejorar :)**

**!Disfruten y gracias por leer!**


	22. Cartas y Huertos

_**Capitulo 22: Cartas y Huertos**_

Dentro de un salón de clases en la Academia Autónoma de Arabasta , a miles de kilómetros de la ciudad Grand Line , se encontraba Kohza sentando en su escritorio mientras esperaba a que la clase comenzase.

Lo primero que haría al salir de la escuela seria ir a la oficina de correo y enviar una carta a su amiga Vivi. Claro que un Den Den Mushi era una forma de comunicarse mas fácil y rápida, pero los habitante de Arabasta habituaban comunicarse por medio de cartas porque….pues porque si.

¿Se necesitaba una razón? Ellos escribían, mandaban la carta y recibían una respuesta. Era el mismo proceso que un Den Den Mushi, solo que mas tardado, obviamente.

A los turistas les encantaba esa pequeña curiosidad y solían llevarse cientos de postales y estampillas cada vez que iban de vacaciones. Kohza pensaba que eso era algo un poco tonto, pero cada quien con su dinero.

Cuando recién había llegado, a su compañero de intercambio Marshall D. Teach pareció no agradarle la noticia de carecer un Den Den Mushi en Casa de los Nefertari, pero pronto se había adaptado y ahora hasta parecía preferir las cartas.

No solo eso, si no que Marshall también se había adaptado a técnicamente su nueva rutina y vida en Arabasta de manera muy rápida. Era bastante popular entre sus compañeros gracias a su actitud relajada y alegre. Siempre se encontraba con un pay en la mano y con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto la ausencia de unos cuantos dientes.

Cobra Nefertari, el padre de Vivi, había descrito a su "hijo de intercambio" como un chico agradable y en general respetuoso. Los maestros compartían la misma opinión, incluso el remilgado profesor Igaram.

Aun así, Marshall no había hecho un verdadero "amigo" desde su llegada. Si, sus compañeros reían y platicaban con él, pero al acabar las clases, no había más interacción.

Nunca iba a reuniones, salidas o fiestas. Era como si al dar el toque de salida, Marshall se desconectara por completo de la escuela y sus compañeros y no volviera recordarlos hasta el día siguiente .Hacia los deberes y atendía en clase, pero era como si su presencia fuera solo física y su mente divagara por horas en otro lugar.

Kohza era el único al que Marshall hablaba fuera de clase e incluso en una muy pocas ocasiones habían paseado por la ciudad juntos. Marshall solía bromear y hacer comentarios sobre que tan distinto era Arbasta de su tierra natal pero fuera de eso, no decía más.

-También llega muy tarde a casa- platico Cobra a Kohza un día que ambos se encontraron por la ciudad –No importa cuánto le pregunte, Marshall solo me responde que andaba "por ahí". Un tanto extraño, pero así han de ser las costumbres en la ciudad esa de Grand Line. Solo espero que Vivi no se contagie mucho de esa costumbre…-

En ese momento, Marshall entro al salón y saludo a Kohza con una mano. Se sentó a su lado y comenzaron una de sus poco transcendentales y superficiales pláticas que a Marshall le gustaban tanto mantener. Reían y bromeaban.

Si, Marshall podía ser un poco tímido (aunque Kohza prefería el termino misterioso) pero aparte de ello no había razón para que le desagradara a alguien.

Pero ¿por que si Marshall nunca se metía con nadie, porque si era un alumno tranquilo y bastante gracioso, porque si incluso se podía decir que el y Kohza eran amigos…había algo que simplemente no le inspiraba confianza a Kohza?

* * *

><p>Después de clases, Kohza salió como había planeado hacia la oficina de correo. Compro un sobre y una estampilla con una imagen de Carue y la envió con dirección a la casa donde Vivi residía. Ese día era miércoles, por lo que Vivi recibiría la carta mas tardar el viernes.<p>

Cuando ya se iba, se encontró para su sorpresa a el mismísimo Marshall, quien igualmente había acabado de enviar una carta.

-¡Hey, Marshall! – lo saludo Kohza. El muchacho de piel morena y pelo negro casi parecía asustado de verlo, pero recobro su calma y ahora solo se mostraba un poco nervioso.

-Kohza, ¿tú qué haces aquí? ¡Aparte de casi matarme de un susto!-

-Solo envié una carta a Vivi, ya sabes, la chica que se fue de intercambio en tu lugar. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Le mandaste una carta a tu madre?-

-Este…si claro, a mi madre. Mira Kohza, ya me debo ir. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio, ¿vale?-

Casi como si estuviera huyendo, Marshall se fue rápidamente de la oficina. Kohza trato de seguirlo y preguntarle a donde iba con tanta prisa, pero un grupo de turistas se puso en su camino y cuando por fin logro pasara por ellos, ya no había ni rastro de Marshall.

Lo busco por las calles cercanas y en las tiendas que estaban de paso, pero no lo encontró.

Resignándose y aprovechando que había entrado a una dulcería, Kohza se compro tres paletas de nieve y decidió pasear un rato por la ciudad. Esa tarde hacía un calor incluso más fuerte de lo normal, por lo que tuvo que comerse sus paletas tan rápido que casi se le congela la lengua.

* * *

><p>Si algo había aprendido Marshall en Arabasta, era que las cartas permitían ocultar de una manera increíble los verdaderos sentimientos de quien la escribía. Uno bien podría escribir una carta triste mientras reía a carcajadas o una carta de odio mientras lloraba a cantaros, y el que la leyera solo se quedaría con la impresión que el autor deseaba. No como los Den Den Mushi, que daba a conocer hasta los gestos en los rostros de los que hablaban y cualquier curioso podía enterarse de la conversación.<p>

Ahora, no era que Marshall estuviese enojado cuando había escrito la carta que había enviado hoy a Franky después de enterarse que este había perdido una fruta a manos de unos intrusos.

No, no…

Había Estado FURIOSO. Las palabras que había escrito eran comprensibles y amables aunque Marshall había estado tan enojado en ese momento que casi rompía el papel cada vez que recargaba el lápiz.

Franky le caía bien, pero su error estaba amas allá de su perdón.

Pero Franky no tenía porque enterarse de eso, El solo leería una humilde carta que decía que no había de que preocuparse y que le agradecía toda la ayuda qué le había dado.

Una carta Firmada por "Barbanegra"

Porque Franky nunca conoció a Marshall, el conoció a Babanegra. De igual forma que Marshall nunca conoció a Cutty Flam y en su lugar había conocido a Franky.

Solo eran un par de sujetos que por razones personales no habían querido darse sus respectivos nombres, pero esto no había impedido que se estableciera un cierto vínculo de confianza y entendimiento entre ellos. O al menos así había sido hasta que Franky "Cutty Flam" había cometido el gravísimo error de perder una fruta.

Marshall se hubiese mostrado un poco más comprensivo si se tratara de cualquier otra cosa: un coche, dinero, hasta una maldita casa. Pero había sido una fruta.

"Lo arruinaste Franky y ni modo, Te has jodido y debes pagar las consecuencias" pensó Marshall aunque en su carta mas bien se daba a entender "No hay problema, Franky . No fue tu culpa y te perdono"

Esa era exactamente la magia de las cartas: ocultar un sentimiento de enojo a través de tranquilas palabras.

Pero bueno, el pasado es el pasado y ahora deba concentrarse en el presente

Eran las tres de la mañana y Marshall se encontraba ya en su cuarto y sentado en el escritorio. Saco una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir otra carta con alegría, y esta vez, no tuvo que disfrazar sus sentimientos.

Cuando acabo después de veinte minutos de escribir sin parar, se recostó en la cama.

Si antes de ir a la escuela se pasaba por la oficina de correos y enviaba la carta, esta le llegaría el sábado a su destinatario, que era…

Pero Marshall se quedo dormido y dejo de planear para empezar a soñar.

* * *

><p>A la misma hora, de vuelta en la ciudad Grand Line, un chico llamado Monkey D. Luffy es despertado por el sonidito de varias piedras que son arrojadas a su ventana.<p>

Al inicio Luffy se cubre la cabeza con la almohada, pero no es hasta que escucha una ligera voz que reconoce al instante que se levante y por fin abre la ventana.

-¿Quién es? ¿Eres un fantasma?- pregunta medio dormido a la figura en la calle que lo ha despertado.

-Soy Nami, tonto- le responde lo más bajo que puede Nami tratando de no despertar a Ace, Garp o a los vecinos –Luffy, perdón por despertarte a esta hora, pero necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Qué ocurre Nami, no puedes dormir? Ya sé, te contare un cuento: Había una vez….-

-Luffy, esto es serio- lo interrumpe Nami – Mira, baja y te lo explico todo-

-Bueno, ahí voy-

Casi como si se tratara de algo normal, Luffy sale por su ventana y se avienta por ella para la sorpresa de Nami. Se oye un fuerte golpe y Nami cree que ha despertado a medio vecindario, pero para su buena suerte nadie lo nota y permanecen dormidos como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Estás loco? No me refería a que bajaras de esa forma, tonto. ¡Te pudiste haber roto algo! – reclama Nami a su aun medio dormido amigo a pesar del golpe que se ha dado. Lleva puesta una pijama ridícula llena de dibujos de barcos piratas y calaveras que casi hace que Nami comience a reir a carcajadas. No es que ella fuera muy elegante (un camisón rosa) pero ver a Luffy con un pijama tan infantil es muy gracioso y casi la hacen olvidar el gran problema que esta sucediendo en el huerto de mandarinas de su casa.

Toma de la mano a Luffy y empieza a correr hacia a su casa. No hay nadie más en las calles y sus pisadas son el único ruido que se escucha. Cuando por fin llegan a la casa de Nami, Luffy parece estar un poco mas despierto y pregunta que hacen allí.

-Hay alguien dentro del huerto de mandarinas- explica Nami señalándolo.- Y creo que lo está destrozando-

-¿Y por qué no le avisas a tu mama o a tu hermana?- pregunto Luffy bostezando

-Eso fue lo primero que pensé, pero no puedo. Porque el que está allí adentro es alguien que ha comido una fruta del diablo, y si mi familia llega a verlo, llamara a la policía y toda la investigación de los Poneglyphs se irá al demonio. Por eso nosotros debemos detener al que está dentro del huerto antes de que acabe con todas las mandarinas y deje a mi familia en la quiebra-

-Ohh, ya veo…bueno le verdad no entendí mucho, pero pues yo te ayudo Nami- acepto Luffy –Por cierto ¿sabes quién es el responsable de todo esto?-

Nami no le responde y decide por adentrarse junto con Luffy en el huerto. Ella cree saber quién es el que está causando tanto daño a su querida cosecha de mandarinas, pero si es quien ella cree, entonces Luffy por fin podrá arreglar todas las cuentas pendientes con él.

_**Fin del Capitulo 22**_


	23. Policias

**Capitulo 23 : Policias**

Lo tenían. Lo habían tenido

Eso era seguro.

Lo habían rodeado y capturado en la oscuridad del huerto, como un cazador a su presa furtiva.

Por un instante habían ganado.

Pero aquello se había revelado y había escapado, dejando atrás a un huerto destruido, con miles de mandarinas regados por el suelo y a una Nami con el corazón roto. Luffy habia logrado atrapar a el intruso, pero este se había zafado con un movimiento tan brusco que mando a Luffy volando unos dos metros sobre el suelo. Y ,aprovechando ese momento, el intruso había escapado.

Esa imagen, tan oscura a causa de la noche y tan dolorosa por el llanto de Nami , ahuyento a Luffy por el resto de la madrugada. El no había querido volver a casa depuse de todo lo que había ocurrido y dejar a Nami sola, pero cuando Nojiko despertó por culpa del escándalo y llamo a la policía ( sin saber que su hermana y el amigo de esta estaban el huerto ) Nami le ordeno a Luffy que se fuera.

-Es mi casa Luffy, no tendré problema alguno con la policía. – le explicaba Nami, sorprendentemente elocuente a pesar de lo que había ocurrido con la cosecha de mandarinas, la cual para su familia su mayor ingreso de dinero – Pero si los policías, en especial el jefe Magellan, te ven aquí…son capaces de llevarte a la cárcel sin razón-

Era cierto. Por muy respetado que Garp fuese entre los miembros de la policía, Luffy era lo contrario. En parte por méritos propios c)omo travesuras y una que otra pelea callejeras) y en parte por las exageraciones de Magellan. En una ocasión, cuando Luffy pelo con Buggy en la calle después de un día de clases agitado hasta que fueron detenidos, Magellan puso en el expediente criminal de Luffy que había sido " una barbarie como nunca. Salvaje, irascible, que casi llevo a un final trágico" . Las únicas heridas de Buggy habían sido un ojo morado que sano en dos días, mientras Luffy termino con un pequeño chichón en su frente que se curó en dos horas. Las exageraciones policiacas le eran tan comunes, que Luffy ya estaba bien acostumbrado a ellas

Volviendo al presente, las sirenas de las patrullas se hicieron audibles en la cercanía. Nami entonces agarro a Luffy de la mano, lo dirigió hacia la calle y corrió con él hasta alejarse.

-Tu sigue, yo debo volver con mi familia- pidió Nami, dejándolo a medio camino. Antes de irse y de escuchar cualquier negación de parte de Luffy, Nami lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Ya has hecho mucho por mi esta noche, Luffy. Gracias por haberme ayudado, pero debes irte antes de que te metas en problemas Yo estaré bien…eso intentare-

Nami se separo de Luffy, le dirigió una mirada triste y se fue de regreso a su casa. Luffy intento ir tras ella, pero se detuvo al entender que de hacer eso, solo acusaría mas problemas para Nami y de paso se ganaría una noche gratis en la celda de la cárcel.

Volvió a su casa sin entusiasmo. Se metió a su cuarto trepando hasta la ventana y se recostó.

No durmió por el resto de la noche, y su única compañía era el recuerdo de Nami llorando, el sonido de las sirenas y la imagen borrosa de aquel intruso que había causado toda esa desgracia.

¿Qué había sido? ¿Un animal, una plaga, un ladrón ? Fuese lo que fuese, solo causo problemas.

* * *

><p>Luffy no se sorprendió cuando Nami no asistió a la escuela ese día.<p>

-Tal vez se enfermo – supuso Usopp, y a pesar de estar equivocado Luffy no lo desmintió. Prefería dejar que Nami, una vez que la fueran al salieran de la escuela y fueran el y sus amigos visitarla a su casa, les explicara todo a su manera y en el detalle que ella deseara.

Dio el toque de salida, y Luffy junto con los demás hicieron tal como habían planeado y fueron a ver a Nami. Al llegar a su casa, los recibió su madre, Bellemere. Tenía un aspecto agotado, con ojeras y bostezaba constantemente, pero a pesar de eso parecía estar de buen humor.

-Buenos días, chicos- los saludo cuando les abrió la puerta

-Hola señora, vengo a pedir la mano de su hija en santo matrimo …- comenzó Sanji, pero Zoro lo hizo callar de un pisotón .

-Perdónelo, es que esta medio tarado- dijo el chico de pelo verde mientras Sanji brincaba de dolor – Vinimos a ver a Nami, ¿está en casa?-

-Si, se encuentra en su cuarto- respondió Bellemere –Pasen y siéntanse como en su casa. Oh, e ignoren el desastre que es nuestro huerto, anoche….Bueno, creo que Nami se los puede explicar mejor que yo –

Unos a uno, actuando de manera tan educada en la que solo actuaban en presencia de un padre ( o madre ) de familia, subieron las escaleras que dirigieron al cuarto de Nami.

-¡No me jodas, la madre de Nami no bromeaba cuando dijo era un desastre. Pff, está hecho una vil mier…-

-¡Usopp, por favor! – le dijo Vivi, ordenándole bajar la voz – Compórtate, o al menos espera a que estemos con Nami –

-Sí, lo sé . Perdón – se disculpó Usopp, sonrojado – ¡Pero es que en verdad me ha sorprendido, parece como si una manada langostas hambrientas y salvajes hubiesen dado un festín!-

"No Usopp, de nuevo te equivocas. Aquello no eran langostas" pensó Luffy "Aunque ..Eso si hubiera estado un poco genial…."

Al llegar a la habitación, se encontraron a Nami viendo la televisión. Luffy no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado. ¿Cómo podía estar ella tan tranquila después de todo el drama de anoche?

En realidad que Luffy no comprendía a las mujeres…

La explicación de Nami fue extrañamente igual a los hechos reales, excepto que excluyo a Luffy de la historia. Estuvo a punto de mencionarlo en un par de ocasiones, pero reaccionaba al momento, se ponía colorada y continuaba omitiendolo. Luffy no se molesto, y hasta escucho con inocente interés la historia como si fuese un gran relato desconocido para él.

-¿Y qué paso luego, Nami?- le preguntaba en varias ocasiones, mordiéndose las unas de la emoción. Cada vez, Nami lo miraba divertida y un poco sorprendida, pero le respondía con honestidad.

La única parte novedosa fue lo que sucedió una vez que Nami regreso a casa y encontró que la policía ya estaba allí.

-Cerraron la calle entera. Un poco inútil , si me lo preguntas, ya que no había nadie en la calle a esa hora. Después, Magellan nos interrogo: Que había pasado, como ocurrió, si habíamos visto al responsable, a que hora nos habíamos dado cuanta de los sucedido, que si podía usar el baño ( el cual , por cierto, tapo y casi lo descompone, aunque mi madre dice que tendremos que comprar uno nuevo de inmediato…) . en fin , muchas preguntas inútiles que ni sirvieron de nada –

-Como todo buen policía- dijo Usopp sarcástico.

-Yo me asuste mucho al inicio – siguió Nami y en su rostro se vio reflejada la tristeza que Luffy había visto tan clara la noche anterior – Pensé que todo el dinero que íbamos ganar con esa cosecha se había ido al demonio. Suena muy superficial, pero sin ese dinero mi madre no puede pagar la colegiatura de mi escuela o la renta de esta casa-

-Nami…-

-¡Eh, no pongan esas caras!- interrumpió Nami, viendo a sus amigos espantados y temiendo lo peor : que Nami se saliera de la escuela y de paso, ella y su familia terminarían en la calle – No pasara nada malo, eso ya está solucionado . Verán, cuando la policía se fue, llego la agencia de seguros ….!Si, Usopp, de seguros ¡ Al parecer, creyeron que el huerto había sido destrozado por langostas…-

-¡Ja, lo sabia- exclamó Usopp, y Sanji le dijo que si interrumpía una vez mas lo sacaría a patadas por la ventana.

-… y ellos nos pagaron todo lo que íbamos a ganar con la venta y de paso nos dejaran el huerto como si estuviese nuevo- termino Nami, radiante de felicidad.

-Nami, me alegro mucho por ti. Tanto, que te podría dar un beso!- sugirió Sanji, poniendo los labios preparando un beso, pero Nami lo alejo de un empujón.

-Lo que importa es que ya todo se arreglo- puntualizo Zoro, con las manos en la cabeza la cabeza.

-Si, pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Luffy de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué es, Luffy?- pregunto Nami, rezando para que Luffy no dijera nada que la delatara que había ido por el a buscarlo en la noche.

-Si ya no había problemas, ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela?-

-Luffy, eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia- le remarco Usopp , un poco hipócrita

-Si ya sé, pero me da curiosidad.-

-Pues si Nami no fue a la escuela es porque es una floja, ¿o no lo eres Nami?- bromeo Usopp, haciendo reír a Luffy

Una lluvia de coscorrones cayó sobre Luffy, y de paso también sobre Usopp. Nami rio abiertamente muy contenta. Sin duda, aunque hubiese ocurrido lo peor, estaba segura que sus amigos le hubiesen hecho sentirse mejor, justo como en ese momento.

"_No fui a la escuela "_pensó apagando el ya muy ignorado televisor y viendo como Luffy y Usopp reclamaba indignados a los demás de por qué les habían pegado _"por que fui a buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños para este sábado, Luffy_"

* * *

><p>-Hay algo raro sucediendo, y tengo el presentimiento que es culpa de los malditos estudiantes…-<p>

-Akainu, por favor, ya me quiero ir ….-

-No, escucha, Aokiji. Ayer en la noche, algo paso en la casa en frente de la mía. La gravedad del asunto fue tal que hasta llegaron como mínimo unas seis patrullas de policía, las cuales me despertaron y me pusieron de mal humor. No solo eso, sino que también bloquearon las calles….-

-Si te das cuenta de que no te estoy poniendo atención, ¿verdad?-

-…y cuando salí a preguntar que ocurría, la expresión de susto en la cara del pelele de Magellan lo hizo todo claro : allí había ocurrido algo serio, peligroso, me atrevería a decir. También anoche me di cuenta por primera vez que esa muchacha del pelo naranja amiga de Monkey D , es mi vecina. Qué pequeño es este maldito mundo de porquería-

-Si…mira, no he comido nada en todo el di y en realidad me gustaría irme a almorzar antes de….-

-Cállate y escucha, imbécil. Comprende lo que trato de decir por una vez en tu holgazana vida : lo que paso anoche no hace sino que reforzar mi sospecha de que los mocosos ya sabe algo de las frutas del diablo. Lo se, he notado comportamientos extraño en ellos, los cuales me parecieron normales considerando que la mayoría d estos bastardos no son más que unos fenómenos, pero hay límites para lo bizarro y ellos ya lo sobrepasaron. ¡Lo sé, yo lo sé. No importa lo que los demás profesores crean, yo lo sé!-

-Lo que yo creo, Sakazuki – dijo el subdirector Aokiji, levantándose y abandonado la oficina , con su estomago gruñendo de hambre – es que te debes de conseguir una vida-

**Fin Capitulo 23**

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya si me tarde en actualizar el fic. Espero no se vuelva a repetir...<strong>

**Nuevo Summary de la historia, por que senti que el anterior ya no encajaba del todo con el contenido del argumento :).  
><strong>

**!En fin, disfruten y gracias por leer!**


	24. Entre Platicas

**Capitulo 24 :" Entre Platicas"**

Bellamy estaba tirado en el sofá de su casa, frente al televisor, tomando un jugo adulterado con un toque de alcohol de la despensa de su padre , cuando llego el correo.

Como casi siempre este no solía ser más que propaganda repetitiva o cartas de adeudos que sus estúpidos padres no podían cubrir, Bellamy ni se molesto en pararse e ir a recogerlo. Ya lo haría su madre, una vez que a esta se le ocurriera regresar a casa, lo cual podría llevar unas cuantas horas más.

Siguió viendo el programa de televisión tranquilamente, con el control remoto en la mano. Se sentía adormilado y un poco mareado a causa del alcohol, pero no era nada que no pudiese controlar.

El conductor del programa , un tal Foxy ( quien si ni se equivocaba, también era dueño del parque de diversiones Davy Back Fight) reía alegremente mientras pedía a una señora del publico que pasara al frente del escenario para poder concursar.

"_Esta pregunta va por 1000 berries, así que concéntrese y de su mejor respuesta" le_ dijo Foxy a la entusiasmada y nerviosa señora , que saludaba alegremente a la cámara. Bellamy le devolvió el saludo con el dedo medio, deseando por unos momentos que esa señora tan irritante pudiese verlo y ofenderse.

La pregunta era la siguiente:

_" ¿Cuál es la cosa que mas detesta un estudiante?"_ Las opciones a escoger eran :

**La comida de la cafetería**

**A los abusones**

**Los trabajos y exámenes**

La señora titubeo unos momentos y termino por escoger la tercera opción, la correcta. Mientras Foxy le entregaba a regañadientes el dinero prometido, con una sonrisa tan falsa como los aplausos de fondo del programa, Bellamy comenzó a reír.

Vaya programa tan idiota. Además, la señora se había equivocado en su respuesta.

Lo que un estudiante más odiaba no eran los exámenes, ni incluso las jodidas tareas imposibles que siempre se dejan para último momento

Había algo más despreciable que aquello, y Bellamy lo sabía. Como no iba a saberlo, tomando en cuenta que el tenia la desgracia de ser (aunque estaba a punto de pasar a un "haber sido ") un jodido estudiante en aquella academia Grand Line. No había aprendido mucho en todos sus años de estadía en la escuela por que solía saltarse más de la mitad de las clases, y a las pocas que entraba , se gastaba el tiempo molestando a los demás compañeros, pero Bellamy sabia la respuesta de la pregunta por experiencia propia.

Mas que los deberes, comida de porquería y demás…lo que los estudiantes….lo que Bellamy detestaba en realidad, eran a los profesores. Más exactamente, a los subdirectores.

Al subdirector Akainu…

Bellamy apago el televisor con una molesta patada, tan fuerte que casi rompió la pantalla del aparato, y se tomo el resto de jugo con piquete de un solo trago.

Los profesores no eran más que un montón de imbéciles que disfrutaban de arruinarle la vida. Y tenía, debía, soportar todos sus comentarios y sus reglas. Justo como había ocurrido el día de hoy, un viernes caluroso pero con cielo un poco nublado.

-¿Es que eres idiota o tus oídos están muy sucios para escuchar lo que digo, inútil vándalo? Te explique claramente que no puedes volver a entrar a esta escuela a menos que vengas acompañado de tus padres y hablen con el director sobre tu espantoso comportamiento … de la escoria que tienen por hijo – le había espetado en la cara el subdirector Akainu cuando Bellamy se había presentado esa mañana en la entrada de la escuela. Llevaba suspendido desde antes de las vacaciones de verano, por lo que haciendo cuentas, en total ya iba por los seis meses

Aunque no podía decir que le agradece en lo mas mínimo, Bellamy admitía que estar solo en casa todo el día resultaba tan aburrido que casi era mortal , y de vez en cuando echaba de menos la escuela. Al menos allí, podía entretenerse junto con Sarquiss y sus demás amigos atormentado a los demás, metiéndolos a los cubos de basura o remojando sus rostros en el inodoro.

Pero no , Bellamy ya no podia hacer mas de aquello, por que el viejo de Akainu está muy decidido en asegurase que Bellamy no pusiera un pie en la academia hasta que sus padres hablaran con Sengoku. Eso nunca ocurriría, sobre todo porque los padres de Bellamy eran más ausentes en el hogar que la generosidad en una reunión de los millonarios tacaños del pueblo.

Conforme pasaban sus meses de ocio, Bellamy había descubierto un método de alegrarse un poco en sus aburridos días.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer, era agarrar un botella de alcohol, echarle un chorrito de su contenido a el jugo del refrigerado y….! LISTO!

Un shot de frutas para aliviar el aburrimiento a al orden

Aquel brebaje le había funcionado muy bien, pero Bellamy notaba que empezaba a perder el efecto. Tarde o temprano, tendría que buscar otro "energizante" , o por lo menos una actividad que lo divirtiera lo suficiente

Tal vez hurtar una tienda de abarrotes o pintar en las banquetas serian sus opciones.

Cerrando los ojos, y más soñoliento debido a el alcohol, Bellamy estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió las urgentes ganas de orinar. No queriendo hacer un desastre en el sofá, atendió al llamado de la naturaleza. Cuando volvía a la sala de televisión, decidió pasar por el correo y echarle una ojeada.

Quién sabe, ese podía ser su día de suerte y pudiera que en el correo se hubiera colado una revista para adultos. Según había escuchado de sus compañeros de clase, Absalóm y Sanji, eso ocurría a menudo y solo era cuestión de estar atento.

Bellamy paso los distintos sobres entre sus manos rápidamente, pero ninguno capto su atención

Avisos de pagos, hipotecas, una invitación para un cumpleaños que se llevaría a cabo mañana sábado, un folleto de publicidad del Spider Café, membrecías para revistas, folletos….

-Pura basura – murmuro irritado y con ganas de romper todo eso papeles por la mitad. Fue entonces cuando Bellamy noto la carta con una postal y una estampilla que decían con letras negras y cursivas **_" Arabasta, Marshall D. Teach"_**

Bellamy se restregó los ojos y escupió antes de releerla.

¿Podría ser real lo que había visto? ¿En serio había recibido una carta de Marshall D. Teach por correo?

Exactamente, eso había ocurrido. Bellamy se levanto del sofá bruscamente, tiro las demás cartas al suelo y subió corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave ( aunque estaría solo en su casa por las próximas siete horas ).

Bellamy, ya en su cuarto, abrió el sobre y leyó atentamente la carta, con una sonrisa que se acentuaba conforme avanzaba y sus dedos temblando de la emocion. Cuando termino de leer, Bellamy se quedo parado y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Por fin, por primera vez en meses, tendría algo interesante que hacer. Ahora solo debía espera hasta el sábado. O dicho de otra forma, al día siguiente.

Apenas y podía esperar...

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces, si iras a lo de Luffy? Es mañana a las once -<p>

-Ja, no gracias. Yo no voy a porquerías-

-Vamos Kuro, dicen que va estar divertido. Va haber pastel, música y escuche que la profesora Hina asistirá! –

Jango y Kuro, estaban sentados en sus lugares, dentro del salón de clases. El profesor Law no había asistido, y no había un profesor que lo sustituyera.

Era clase libre.

-Si tanto deseas ver a esa tipa, ve con Fullbody. Si, vayan y hagan el estúpido, como siempre, pero a mi no me incluyas.- determino Kuro, con los ojos fijos en su compañero con sombrero de paja –además, Jango, no creo que tengas derecho a pensar en una fiesta después de la manera tan monumental con la que arruinaste todo ayer-

Jango desvió la mirada , carraspeando su garganta

-Fue un simple error. ¿Qué uno no puede equivocarse de vez en cuando ….?-

-No, efectivamente, no puedes- le interrumpió Kuro. Ahora ya comenzaba a hablar con ese serio y seco tono de voz que a Jango le daba escalofríos –Y más aun cuando casi haces que nos devoren a ambos-

-No lo hice a propósito. Pero… debes entender que en serio es muy difícil sabe la dosis que necesito para poder hipnotizar correctamente a alguien con el peso de Wapol… -

-Tú me dijiste que sería pan comido. Que según eras un experto hipnotizando a la gente con tus hierbas. Pero era pura mentira y tu error casi nos cuesta la vida- le espeto Kuro fríamente. Las excusas de Jango no hacían mas que ponerlo de mal humor, y recordar lo que había sucedió el día anterior, lo empeoraba aun mas.

Desde que Kuro había escuchado a Enel , Luffy Usopp y Chopper hablar tan misteriosamente sobre esas frutas, Kuro había estado decidió a descubrir mas. Y supo que entre sus compañeros tenía fuentes de información fáciles de convencer para que le contaran lo que supieran.

La primera opción para ser su primer interrogado, originalmente, había sido Buggy. Un simplón como el seria fácil se sonsacar. Pero todo cambio cuando Kuro había visto, hacia unas semana en clase de cocina, como Wapol devoraba , como de un dulce se tratase, un cuchillo recién afilado.

Kuro se había quedado pasmado, pensando que solo se había tratado de un efecto secundario de las hierbas que Jango le había dado a probar, pero pronto llego a la conclusión de que aquello no era ninguna alucinación . Sabes que lo que ves es tan real como la inocencia de Luffy cuando observas al tipo comerse metales y demás chatarra mínimo unas cinco veces el mismo día.

Había escuchado de la digestión pesada, pero aquello era ridículo.

Asi pues, Jango y Kuro habían convencido a Wapol que los acompañara a comer al final del día de clases del día anterior ( y el acepto, de inmediato). No se caían bien mutuamente , pero para Wapol la comida era lo importante, no la compañía.

En el transcurso de la comida, Jango fue añadiendo poco a poco una cantidad considerable de sus hierbas especiales trituradas a los alimentos de Wapol, sin resultados. Desesperado y viendo que ya habían pasado seis horas sentados como estúpidos en el puesto de comida rápida, Jango deicidio usar el mejor de sus productos e hipnotízarlo de una buena vez.

Aquello no fue lo mejor.. ya que había dado como resultado a un Wapol ,no hipnotizado, si no a uno completamente drogado y sin conciencia de lo que hacía. Después, había salido corriendo del local de comida rápida como si fuese un perro loco, perdiéndose entre las calles antes de Kuro o Jango lo pudiera detener.

-Como dije ,se me pasó la mano- repitió Jango, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose contra su asiento – Al menos agradece que no paso a mayores-

-No hay nada que agradecer por un trabajo mediocre. Pero…al menos me he di cuenta de algo. Por el momento no se qué tan validas son mi sospechas, pero algo me dice que estoy en lo correcto-

Kuro sonrió, y lo unico que previno que viera los ojos aterrorizados que había ocasionado en Jango eran las gafas en forma de corazón de este.

-Jango- dijo Kuro , sereno, mirando atentamente a Luffy. El chico con sombrero de paja estaba muy ocupado bromeando con Usopp para darse cuenta que era vigilado

-¿Si?- dijo Jango timidamente

-Repiteme a que hora es mañana la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luffy – pregunto para sorpresa de su amigo – Puede que vaya,al menos solo por un rato… Presiento que se pondra interesante-

* * *

><p>Dos horas después de que Jango y Kuro decidierán ir a la fiesta de Luffy definitivamente , Law salió de su casa con pasos temblorosos. Había despertado con un dolor de cabeza espantoso y estaba tan pálido como la cera.<p>

No había asistido a trabajar, con la esperanza de que se recuperaría si descansaba un poco, pero los resultados fueron mínimos. A pesar de sentirse como si alguien lo hubiese estado golpeando el cuerpo entero con un martillo duarte todo la noche, Law logro levantarse y asistir a la reunión que el mismo había convocado.

A diferencia de las reuniones formales que se llevaban a cabo en al escuela, en la pequeña convocatoria de Law solo asistirán los profesores que el había decidido. Smoker, Hina, y por supuesto los tres subdirectores, habían sido totalmente excluidos.

Llego a su destino, tosiendo antes de entrar por completo al local en donde ya lo esperaban sentados en una de las mesas Kid, Apoo,Bonney, Capone, Drake,Hawkins y Bepo.

-Eh , mesera, date prisa y traeme mi maldito refresco de una buena vez- le gritaba Kid muy desesperado a la chica de pelo azul encargada de atenderlos. Todos los profesores la conocían, naturalmente, por que se trataba de una de sus alumnas.

-Polly-

-Me llamo Paula-

-Fantástico, no me importa. Quiero cambiar mi orden, olvida el refresco y mejor tráeme un shot de sake, del mejor que tengas. Vamos, vamos, apúrate que ya te estas tardando- le ordeno Kid, chasqueando lo dedos. A Paula "Dobluefinger" le falto poco para agarrar un plato y arrojárselo en plena cara el profesor Kid,. Se alejo con un resoplido y Kid siguió quejándose impaciente por su bebida.

El Spider Café había sido la mejor opción que se le había ocurrido a Law, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que tan racional habia sido esa decision.

Si a algo podía culpar de porque había escogido ese lugar, era a esa maldita propaganda asquerosa que inundaba su correo.

-!Miren quien nos honra su presencia! – lo recibió Kid cuando Law se acerco mas a ellos. Por suerte, su aspecto había mejorado y ninguno de sus compañeros pudo notar lo mal que había estado hace unas pocas horas.

Tomo asiento al lado de Bepo, quien estaba muy nervioso y se quería cambiar de lugar porque le daba miedo la forma de comer de Bonney.

-Ahora que ya por fin estamos todos... – inicio Law, con su voz sonando casi como un suspiro.

-¡Pero si solo faltabas tu, idiota!- le recordó Kid mientras Paula le servía su bebida .

Law lo ignoro (es más, ni siquiera lo escuchó ) y prosiguió . Conforme seguía hablando, las expresiones de indiferencia de los demás profesores fueron transformándose en caras de interés con un toque de preocupación. Hasta Kid logro mantener la boca cerrada.

A ninguno de ellos se les ocurrió la idea de que Paula los escuchaba con atención ni de que toda esa información tan valiosa que Law estaba explicando ,terminaría por llegar a los oídos de Crocodile.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Perdon en serio la demora de la actalizacion.<strong> Es que este fic me toma mas tiempo escribirlo y corregirlo, pero espero sea de su agrado :)  
><strong>

**Gracias por leer. Tambien agradezco a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo :D  
><strong>


	25. Invitados

_**Capitulo 25: Invitados**  
><em>

_Sábado, 8:45 AM._

Bellamy se detuvo bruscamente en la entrada de la tienda que estaba ubicada en la acera este de la calle Fucsia a comprar cigarrillos con un poco de dinero que había tomado prestado a escondidas del bolso de su madre. Una vez dentro del pequeño establecimiento, el olor a plástico y golosinas se apodero de su nariz. Había también otro aroma, oculto pero presente, _como un ladrón ._Bellamy no tardo en reconocer esa fragancia, ya que esta siempre impregnaba su hogar. Al parecer, Makino fregaba los pisos con el mismo limpiador que su madre.

La joven Makino , que había sido su compañera de colegio e incluso del mismo salón, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bellamy a pesar de la corta distancia de tres metros que había entre ellos. Los audífonos en su sus oídos le impedían escuchar cualquier sonido que no fuese las melodías provenientes de su reproductor musical. Con un trapeador en mano y una cubeta verde a sus pies, limpiaba alegremente los pisos.

La chica parecía un poco estresada, pudo notar Bellamy al mirarla mover el trapeador de un lado a otro , sintiendo también una leve sensación en su cuerpo ,natural dirían los adultos en un chico de su edad con las hormonas al máximo.

Makino debía apurase y terminar antes de las nueve, hora en que abría su tienda a los clientes ansiosos del café matutino o de sus almuerzos improvisados, poco saludables pero llenadores.

_Como los cigarrillos…_

Con sus veraces ojos por fin separándose casi a la fuerza de la atractiva figura de Makino, Bellamy localizo en el estante a su izquierda justo lo que había ido a buscar. Las cajetillas.

Estaban colocadas de manera uniforme y ordenada en el estante a su derecha, como una fila de soldados listos para marchar. Con la jodida ironía de la vida, estaban puestas encima de las galletas y debajo de los chocolates.

Si, de seguro que un niño a eso iba a la tienda: a buscar cigarrillos para acompañar su almuerzo de dulces y leche sabor chocolate.

_Delicioso…_

Bellamy se relamió los labios ansiedad. La extraña emoción palpitante que había empezado con Makino se acentuó ante el nacimiento de una nueva idea en su mente.

¿Por qué gastar dinero en algo…si esto podía ser gratis? Lo único que se requiera era un mínimo de coraje, manos rápidas y ningún testigo a la vista. Y aquellos tres requisitos estaban presentes, justo en ese momento con Bellamy.

_Como un ladrón…_

Si, era tan fácil que el verdadero crimen seria no intentarlo. Estirando sus brazos y dando un paso hacia enfrente, Bellamy se hizo con no solo una, sino siete cajetillas de cigarrillos. Las guardo torpemente en sus parchados bolsillos con tanta rapidez como pudo. Se escuchó como un trozo de la tela del pantalón se rasgaba ligeramente ante el contenido que había sido colocado tan bruscamente, pero resistió a duras penas.

Makino seguía perdida entre la música y no escucho nada.

Bellamy sabía que irse de inmediato antes de que a la chica se le ocurriese dar media vuelta era la decisión más prudente, pero sus ojos se quedaron clavados de nuevo en Makino, incapaces de liberarse.

El cabello de Makino era suave y le llegaba a los hombros con fina perfección, su espalda era pequeña y su cintura curvilínea. Su rostro, aunque Bellamy no lo pudiese ver, de seguro era tan lindo como siempre.

_Como una flor…_

No era la primera vez que observaba a Makino de aquella forma (en la escuela lo había hecho incontables veces, tanto en receso como en clase) ni tampoco la primera mujer que captaba su atención, pero si era la maravillosa y oportuna primera ocasión en que se encontraba a solas con ella….y el deseo nunca había sido tan intenso.

Estaban a solas… sin ningún profesor, policía o cualquier otro estúpido dispuesto a arruinar la diversión. La sensación en su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte, y su respiración se acelero. Bellamy se relamió de nuevo los labios, con una sonrisa tan grande como su deseo.

Sería muy sencillo de realizar, pensó. Sorprendería a Makino por la espalda, la llevaría al almacén trasero aunque tuviese que jalarla del cabello y rastras, y después….

"¿Pero que estoy pensando….?" La voz de su conciencia saco a Bellamy del trance. No había notado lo mucho que había avanzado hacia Makino hasta entonces. La distancia entre ellos de tres metros se había reducido a tan solo uno.

Vergüenza por la naturaleza vil de sus pensamientos no fue exactamente lo que detuvo a Bellamy , sino mas bien fueron las pocas posibilidad de que aquello resultara con éxito. Era una buena oportunidad, si…pero no lo suficiente. Él momento llegaría de seguro, pero no ese día. Paciencia y prudencia para la insolencia, Bellamy….

Makino remojo el trapeador con el sucio líquido de la cubeta en ese momento , casi derramándola en el proceso. De haberlo hecho, hubiese dado media vuelta y notado entonces la presencia del joven rubio con pensamientos turbios en mente que ya hacia tan cerca de ella.

_Como un acosador…_

El muchacho soltó un suspiro agitado, tanto de excitación como de alivio. Se alejo de Makino sin darse la media vuelta y abandono la tienda rápidamente. La puerta se azoto tras de él, produciendo que los cristales y la madera crujieran violentamente.

Este ruido si alcanzo los oídos de Makino, quien se retiro los audífonos y miro a la puerta desconcertada, pero para entonces ya no había nadie.

Diez minutos después, cambio la señal de "cerrado" a "abierto", y el viejo Woop Slap fue el primer cliente del día.

Mientras el anciano se preparaba un café de la maquina y Makino le cobraba sonriente, Bellamy ya estaba cerca del viejo deposito de automóviles abandonados, donde dos amigos lo esperaban.

Aquel era un gran día, y pronto Bellamy haría saber a toda la maldita ciudad porque…..

* * *

><p>-…Pues porque es tu cumpleaños, tonto-<p>

-¿Lo es? No hagas bromas Ace, que con eso no se juega. -

-Vamos, Luffy. Increíble, no recuerdas ni el día en que naciste….-

Tal vez la broma del año pasado de Ace en la que Luffy creyó inocentemente que era su cumpleaños cuando en realidad era Navidad y comenzó a exigir regalos dobles mantenía al chico un poco escéptico, mas la realidad era tal y como decía el muchacho mayor:

Era el cumpleaños de Luffy, y la fiesta comenzaría en dos horas. Oficialmente a las once en punto de la mañana, pero como todos buenos invitados, la mayoría llegaría sin duda alguna con un ligero retraso.

Garp adornaba el patio y el interior de la casa, con ayuda de los amigos de su nieto. Por lo general, a Garp aquellos muchos le desagradaban un poco, pero debía admitir que sin su ayuda le resultaría imposible acabar a tiempo.

Entre ellos, vio un nuevo rostro que le resulto curioso, sobre todo por su cabello azul.

-¡Hola, soy Monkey D. Garp! Pero soy "Garp" para casi todos, "abuelo" para mis nietos y "viejo" para aquellos que se creen muy listos, pero no lo son- se presentó amablemente a la chica mientras ambos se encargaban de colocar en la pared un cartel que rezaba "!FELIZ DIA,LUFFY!"

-Yo soy Vivi. Un gusto conocerlo, señor- respondió la chica, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-¡"Señor" me has llamado! Increíble- Garp no pudo evitar reír ante tanta cordialidad. No era común ver que los jóvenes de la ciudad fuesen tan respetuosos actualmente, sobre todo si estaban en la atareada edad llamada "adolescencia". La risa de Garp parecía desconcertar a Vivi, quien no supo si aquello era muestra de alegría honesta o tal una forma de expresar que había sido insolente.

En todo caso, disculparse era lo mejor.

-No tienes de que disculparte. Es solo que los mocosos de por aquí son todos unos pequeños groseros. Toma a mi nieto y a su amigo de cejas curvadas por ejemplo…-

-Je, en algunas ocasiones lo son– respondió Vivi, un poco más relajada –En Arabasta, la situación es muy parecida-

-¿Arabasta? ¿Fuiste allí de vacaciones?- pregunto Garp , pegando con trozos de cinta adhesiva y de forma muy chueca el ultimo trozo del cartel. No quedó precisamente muy bien colocado, pero daba igual. A Luffy le gustaría.

-No exactamente – prosiguió Vivi –Yo nací allí. Estoy aquí …bueno, hubo un programa de intercambio, ¿sabe? Y dado a que era una gran oportunidad….

-Intercambio….- repitió Garp distraído mientras admiraba muy orgulloso como iba quedando el decorado -¡Oi, ustedes dos, el pelo de alga y el fumarolas, ya les dije que dejen de pelear! Guarden ese entusiasmo para la fiesta, jaja!-

Garp Abrió un paquete de serpentina y las comenzó a esparcir, entregando unas a Vivi para que lo ayudara .

-Que extraordinario, Vivi, no hacían un programa de intercambio desde mis días de estudiante, los cuales como podrás ver, ya están MUY lejanos. ¡Hiciste bien en aprovechar la oportunidad, tus padres han de estar orgullosos!- felicito Garp muy contento.

-Mi padre- corrigió Vivi de inmediato –Mama falleció cuando yo era pequeña-

-¡Oh, soy un idiota! Lo lamento, no debí…-

-No, esta bien – respondió Vivi sonriente, con voz tranquilizadora –No había forma de que lo supiera. Además, fue hace mucho. Para ser franca, ni siquiera recuerdo mucho a mi madre de todas maneras….-

En ese momento, Nami llamo a Vivi para que la ayudara a guardar el pastel sorpresa en la cocina que ella misma había cocinado. Vivi se excuso con Garp y fue de inmediato a ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Un gusto conocerte Vivi!- le grito Garp mientras la chica se alejaba

-¡Igualmente!-, respondió Vivi, casi tropezándose con Chopper quien en ese momento estaba sentado en el suelo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de inflar un globo, sin mucho éxito.

Garp se quedo parado, pensativo y con las manos en su cintura. Si bien la conversación con aquella chica había sido agradable, era la parte del intercambio lo que lo habia desconcertado un poco. No era nada grave, pero aun así su instinto le proponía cada vez con más entusiasmo que investigar un poco mas al respecto no seria mala idea.

Otra cosa le incomodaba : ¿Por qué Sengoku no le había mencionado nada al respecto? Su compañero no era precisamente el mas hablador sujeto del mundo, pero detalles como esos no solía guardarse para sí mismo, y menos si Garp era el confidente.

Garp pudo haberse quedado allí suponiendo y meditando por horas, pero el sonido de un jarrón que Zoro y Sanji rompieron por estar peleando y Chopper pidiéndole ayuda lo regresaron a la realidad.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Luffy, su nieto .Ace lo distraería en su habitación hasta las once, y eventualmente los invitados llegarían.

Eso, y no un intercambio ,era lo que le debía preocupar en ese momento.

-Ya lo resolveré luego….- susurró Garp con voz queda- pero por ahora…. - !ME DEBEN UN JARRON NUEVO, PAR DE MOCOSOS! Y tu renito, mejor ve a ayudar al narizón y al flacucho a poner el sistema de audio, ¿vale?-

* * *

><p><em>Calle Fucsia, 10:50 AM<em>

-Sera una fiesta con globos y juegos- repitió Daz Bones, inexpresivo.

-Una estupidez, en otras palabras- agrego Crocodile, con tono sarcástico.

-Exacto-

-No esperaba otra cosa del sombrero de paja y su banda de perdedores-

-Y nosotros vamos a ir….-

-Precisamente. -

Las conversaciones entre Crocodile y Daz Bones eran generalmente cortas y poco expresivas. Daz por su parte no cuestionaba las decisiones de su mejor amigo jamás, pero la decisión de Crocodile de ir a un festejo infantil le resultaba extraña, casi imposible de creer.

Pero mas que nada, no lo entusiasmaba en lo absoluto.

-Maldita sea, se nota a leguas que preferirías meter la cabeza al inodoro a ir al cumpleaños de ese idiota- comento Crocodile con desgano.

-No lo niego- acepto Daz.

-Pues en ese caso, mejor ni vayas. Tu maldita indiscreción puede arruinar el plan, y créeme que no estoy dispuesto a dejar que eches a perder todo. Así que o dejas de quejarte o te largas a tu casa de una buena vez, Daz, tú decides- sentencio Crocodile con seriedad

-...-

-…Eres un cabrón, Bones-

-De acuerdo, iré. Pero mejor preocúpate por estos retrasados y no por mi – apunto Daz, señalando por encima de su hombro con el pulgar a Bon Clay, Galdino y el resto de sus amigos (quienes ,a pesar de que jamás lo aceptarían en voz alta, estaban felices de ir a la fiesta de Luffy) –.Que la probabilidades de que hagan algo estúpido es del cien por ciento-

-Hasta los retrasados pueden ser útiles. Y deja de hablar como el profesor Hawkins. O mejor aún, cállate de una buena vez- le ordeno Crocodile.

-Como sea- acepto Daz, quien ya no tenía nada más que decir en cualquier caso.

Paula caminaba tras de ellos, y esperaba que los profesores no hubiesen hablado patrañas el día anterior. Si iban a degradarse a ir a la fiesta de Luffy, quería que valiese la pena. Sobre todo, no quería que Crocodile se enojase con ella por haberle dado información incorrecta….

* * *

><p>De forma paralela, Jango ,Kuro y Fullbody caminaban con la misma dirección que los "Barrocos", apodo con el que se conocía a Crocodile y su grupo.<p>

Jango había pasado toda la noche preparando la infusión. Tenía ojeras y los bostezos no dejaban de hostigarlo, pero a Kuro no podía importarle menos su cansancio.

La infusión era, se podría decir, una versión mejorada de la que Jango había utilizado en Richie el león y Wapol, por lo quela agresión excesiva y la pérdida de consciencia ya no eran un efecto secundario de su droga.

-Recuerda que la infusión se pondrá en el pastel- recalco Kuro con tanta autoridad que ni Jango ni Fullbody se atrevieron a contradecirlo - ¡Y no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta ¡ ¿Entendido?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

A su lado por la carretera,rechinando los neumaticos y con su típico manejar digno de un demonio, paso manejando la profesora Bonney en su automóvil, levantando una nube de polvo y gas de motor que hizo toser a los tres muchachos.

Dentro del vehículo, iban el profesor Kid, Law, Bepo y Apoo.

-¡Nunca fui a una fiesta de este tipo, ni siquiera de pequeño! Son una ridiculez!– seguia renegando Kid, diciendo que ir a una estupidez de ese grado era una humillación total .

-Mas bien no ibas porque nadie te invitaba- dijo Apoo, aguantando la risa.

Empezaron a discutir, y Bonney prosiguió manejando, ordenándoles que si no dejaban de pelear , los dejaría botados en el basurero.

-¡Law, ya quiero llegar! Espero que el pastel sea sabor vainilla, y que haya muchos juegos que…. ¿Law, estas bien? Te ves pálido, igual que ayer- dijo Bepo, preocupado. Su amigo seguía teniendo ese aspecto enfermizo.

Law aseguro que no se trataba de nada, y Bepo le creyó al instante.

El profesor de anatomía podía jurar que no le pasaba nada grave, y aunque así fuese, las enfermedades le daban tanto miedo como si fuesen una mísera hormiga. Además, ya no se sentía tan decaído como el día anterior.

Eso ya era ganancia. Pero su salud ya era lo menos importante, por que en ese día, debía concentrarse y mantenerse alerta, que aquel cumpleaños podía transformarse en un desastre en cualquier momento.

Y él, y los demás profesores, debían evitarlo.

* * *

><p><em>11:00 Am, Cementerio de automóviles<em>

Bellamy encontró a Sarquiss y Lily sentados cerca de un automóvil oxidado. El mismo, quizá, en donde Luffy y sus amigos habían estado cuando ocurrió el incidente de Kizaru _alias "Bors"_ y el poder de la profesora Bonney.

Antes de saludarlos, Bellamy se debía percatar que hubiesen llevado lo que les había pedido. Vio a los pies de cada uno, cuatro botes de plástico color rojo, con una insigne del dibujo de una llama.

"_Gasolina"_

-Perfecto- susurró Bellamy complacido.

La hora del espectáculo empezara al mismo tiempo que la fiesta de Luffy, al parecer.

Una mera coincidencia que no pudo haber salido más exacta. Y mucho menos,planeada.


	26. El Cumpleaños de Luffy

Últimamente, Franky había estado tan nervioso que no le sorprendería si un día despertara con la cabeza cubierta de plateadas canas en lugar de su adorada cabellera azul. Sumergirse en el sueño le parecía difícil, y en la raras ocasiones que lograba conciliarlo, cualquier ruidillo que llegase a sus oídos era suficiente para hacerlo abrir los ojos, mientras respiraba agitado y revolvía las cobijas de su automóvil-cama con sus manos, agitándolas como si intentara ahuyentar a un monstruo nocturno de dientes afilados. Estos insomnios habían afectado su nivel de energía y atención en el transcurso de los días, pero su buen humor y disposición alegre con sus camaradas permanecían intactos. Por más que le pesaran los parpados o le doliera la cabeza, Franky sabía que sus amigos distaban de tener la culpa de su fatigado estado, por lo que desquitarse con ellos se le hacía algo bastante injusto.

Mantener una sonrisa sincera le parecía facilismo, pero mantenerse despierto por largos periodos sin sentirse como un zombi, era un reto imposible.

Por suerte, lograba matar el aburrimiento de sus noches de insomnio leyendo tiras cómicas y bebiendo sodas energéticas. Esto solía relajarlo , a veces al punto en que creía poder poner la cabeza en su sucia y parchada almohadada, y perderse en los brazos de Morfeo con la misma facilidad de antaño, cuando su vida era tranquila.

Pero nunca faltaba el molesto rayo de sol matutino que se colaba por la ventana hasta sus ojos , o el grito de los buenos dias de Zambai, Kiwi y Mozu para lograr despertarlo y asi iniciar otro somnoliento día.

Franky sabía que lo peor, por más que deseara ignorar el hecho, era que aquello que lo mantenía despierto en las noches era simple y puro miedo, infantil hasta un punto.

¿A qué le temía?

No a "algo" precisamente, más bien a alguien. Y ese alguien tiene nombre.

Barbanegra

Barbanegra se había mostrado bastante comprensible con Franky después del incidente de los intrusos estudiantes. En la carta que Franky había escrito a Barbanegra para explicarle todo el problema, se especificaba a detalle cada suceso, desde la descripción física de los ladrones hasta el orden exacto en que había ocurrido todo.

Barbanegra, sorpresivamente, respondió en su carta de forma compresible y dócil, argumentando que todo el problema con los intrusos y la fruta robada era un simple tropiezo en el plan, y que no lo culpaba.

Todo indicaba que no había rencores que pudieran infectarse en una futura enemistad, y que la relación entre ambos seguía siendo formal y pacifica

Pero aun así, había algo que a Franky le preocupaba. Era como si bajo las tranquilizadoras palabras escritas en la carta de Barbanegra, se pudiese oler un hedor de enojo y sed de venganza, como si fuera un débil pero putrefacto perfume. Podía sonar loco, pero Franky tenía la seguridad de que corría un grave peligro, y que su error lo pagaría caro.

Por otro lado, la voz de su sentido común le decía que si Barbanegra hubiese querido tomar acciones en su contra, lo hubiese hecho de forma inmediata. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde aquel caos, y Franky y sus camaradas (ignorantes del gran riesgo que corrían) seguían sanos y salvos, con la rutina de sus vidas diarias regresando a la normalidad.

Ningún peligro a la vista.

Preocuparse o no preocuparse, ese era el dilema…

Era la noche del rutinario insomnio del viernes, al mismo tiempo que sus camaradas festejaban con alcohol y música,y fue alli donde Franky llego a una conclusión que le dio devolvió la esperanza de tranquilidad: Se mantendría alerta solo hasta la noche del sábado, y si para ese entonces todo seguía con normalidad y no ocurría nada malo, se olvidaría por completo de sus problemas.

Ya nada de esas frutas, ni del sujeto Barbanegra. Cerraría ese capítulo de su vida, para no volver abrirlo por un largo rato. Franky había cumplido con su parte del trato de forma excepcional y honesta a fin de cuentas, y eso en un acuerdo mutuo de negocios, eso es lo único que importa.

Además, ¿de qué sirve entregarse a los nervios y vivir como un miedoso ratón oculto en un rincón?

Si algo no tiene solución o respuesta, ¿por qué mortificarse?

Franky se reconforto con ese pensamiento mientras se recostaba en la cama. A los dos minutos le entro un poco de pánico, a los cinco volvió a tranquilizare, a los diez sintió un antojo de un trago de soda.

A la media hora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>El rencuentro entre los amigos son conmovedoras situaciones en el mayor de los casos, pero con Bellamy y sus camaradas, el acto se redujo a un simple saludo de manos. No hubo palabras estúpidas ni abrazos, solo un mutuo entendimiento silencioso de que el verdadero líder de la manada había regresado con los suyos.<p>

Sarquiss sonreía con orgullo, Lily jugueteaba con su cabello con la mirada llena de malicia y Bellamy reía de forma entre cortada.

-Entonces, viejos amigos…- dijo Bellamy con voz ronca, señalando con su brazo el paisaje de autos y chatarra que se desplegaba a su alrededor - … empecemos con la diversión-

-Ya era hora, que todo ha estado terriblemente aburrido desde que te fuiste del colegio, Bellamy- comentos Sarquiss con pesadez.

-Es cierto. La banda ya no es la misma sin ti… nuestro estatus en el colegio se ha oxidado, e imbéciles como Buggy o Enel ahora se creen los mas rudos. Pobre bola de retrasados.- complemento Lily con desprecio, levantándose y llevando en sus manos un bote de gasolina. Lily también colaboró diciendo que extrañaba los viejos tiempos en donde su banda pasaba los días llenos de peleas, golpizas y desastres escolares .La chica admitía que Sarquiss era un buen líder, pero que Bellamy era el único capaz de dar aquel toque violento por el cual su banda había llegado a ser tan temida en la Academia Grand Line.

Bellamy sonrió aun mas al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, enseñando sus dientes amenazadores en la torva curva de sus labios.

-Y pensar que llegue a creer que liderarías de forma correcta en mi ausencia, Sarquiss- remarco Bellamy mirando a su amigo y apagando con el zapato la colilla del cigarro que había estado fumando–Pero veo que estaba equivocado. ¡Patético!-

Sarquiss bajo la vista, avergonzado. Lo que Bellamy decía era absolutamente cierto, y no tenia excusa alguna con la cual defenderse de las acusaciones. Cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como Bellamy acercaba uno de sus brazos hacia él, Sarquiss estaba seguro que lo golpearía por su incompetencia mientras que Lily observaba, tan neutral como un testigo indiferente.

Más Bellamy no lo golpeo, si no que solamente le dio una palmada en el brazo. Sarquiss alzo la vista, desconcertado.

-La cagaste de forma horrible, Sarquiss, viejo colega – dijo Bellamy con tono amigable pero serio, ofreciendo un cigarrillo a su amigo y señalando un bote de gasolina –. Así que, ¿Qué te parece si hoy redimes tus errores y echamos el pasado a la hoguera?-

-Me parece perfecto- contesto Sarquiss con complicidad, aceptando el cigarrillo después de un tiempo de silencio.

-Y esta vez, solo no la cagues – le espeto Bellamy mientras recogía dos de los botes de gasolina. Entrego uno a Sarquiss y dio indicaciones a él y a Lily de que rociaran su contenido en todo el espacio que les fuese posible, sobre todo cerca de cualquiera material que parecía flameable.

Sarquiss y Lily se sentían inspirados de tan solo escuchar de nuevo a voz de su líder. Sus latidos se apresuraron y la adrenalina se disparo en sus cuerpos. Ambos habían olvidado lo adictiva que era esa sensación de éxtasis, la cual actos tan inocentes como molestar a los demás o cometer pequeños asaltos y vandalismos en las calles de la ciudad simplemente ya no lograban satisfacer.

Bellamy también disfruto de esta energía que había permanecido apagada hacía mucho tiempo. Por fin, se dijo, tenía un nuevo propósito que realizar.

Los tres amigos, embriagados en su felicidad y entusiasmo, empezaron a trabajar. Al destapar los botes, el dulce aroma del combustible los invadió. Y cuando lo derramaron en el polvoso suelo y sobre los oxidados automóviles, la esencia se transformó en un aroma incitador de mayor potencia.

Mucha de la chatarra que había en el cementerio de automóviles conduciría el fuego como si fuese pólvora. Bolsas repletas de papel, muebles de tela y madera corroídas, pero el mejor de los materiales era también el más abundante…

-La mayor parte de estos automóviles aun tiene los motores intactos – remarco Lily jovialmente –. Y los depósitos de combustible han de estar llenos….-

-Son como un montón de cartuchos de dinamita en potencia ¡Si, todo un jodido armamento de explosivos ¡ Lo único que debemos hacer nosotros al final …..– dijo Bellamy sosteniendo un encendedor y un cigarrillo humeante entre sus dedos, mientras sus dos amigos escuchaban atentamente – …será darles una pequeña chispa accidental!-

-¡Y la fogata dará inicio!- termino Sarquiss con excitación.

-!Exacto!-

Gritaron al unisonó, como salvajes en son de guerra a punto de empezar la batalla.

Por primera desde hacía un largo tiempo, Bellamy ,Sarquiss y Lily se sentían vivos.

* * *

><p>Para las once y media de la mañana, con un normal retraso, los invitados habían llegado a casa de Luffy. Garp observo a los jóvenes y chicas que inundaban su casa como pequeñas larvas alocadas, y se sorprendió ver lo poco que conocía a los compañeros de Luffy ,con excepción de sus camaradas habituales., por lo que decidió empezar a conocer a las personas con las que su nieto convivía a diario.<p>

Se acerco a un curioso grupo que estaba por las escaleras. En sus rostros se expresaba de forma indiscreta el aburrimiento y poca voluntad de estar en ese infantil festejo, a excepción de tres de ellos, quienes en realidad parecían estar ansiosos de comenzar la fiesta.

Garp les pregunto alegremente como se encontraban, a lo que los muchachos no respondieron sin antes revisarlo detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Garp nunca había percibido tanto descaro y desprecio como el que el chico de rostro citarizado, líder de aquel mezquino grupo, emanaba como un aura natural de su cuerpo.

-Era justo lo que esperaba de alguien como Luffy- respondió al fin el muchacho líder, encogiéndose hombros. Los demás lo apoyaron moviendo la cabeza en silencio.

-Oh, de acuerdo - dijo Garp, muy incomodo sin saber si aquel comentario había sido un cumplido o no- Bueno, entonces los dejare solos. Por cierto, prepárense por que en cualquier momento baja mi nieto y hay que esconderse para darle la sorpresa. ¿No querrán que los vea aquí en la escalera, verdad? ¡Sería algo un poco anti climático!-

-Yo creo que todo en este lugar ya es lo suficientemente anti climático, señor, con todo respeto- comento el chico líder, refiriéndose a toda la casa con gesto de superioridad que a Garp le causo una gran indignación, la cual logro esconder bajo una sonrisa amable – Pero ya le hemos quitado mucho de su tiempo y usted del nuestro. Fue un gusto conocerlo, señor. Ahora ,adiós-

Garp soltó una discreta respiración de molestia. Aquel chico no le agradaba nada.

-El gusto fue todo mío- se despidió Garp falsamente jovial antes de alejarse de ellos. Reacciono y se dio cuenta que había olvidado preguntarles sus nombres, pero para cuando se dio la media vuelta, el grupo de jóvenes liderado por el chico de rostro cicatrizado ya había partido hacia otro lugar de la casa, dejando las escaleras sin ningún rastro de su presencia más que un poco de arena, la cual Garp confundió con polvo.

* * *

><p>El inicio fue torpe, pero los demás chicos y chicas demostraron ser más amables y alegres con Garp. Había varias excepciones, claro, como el chico de gafas llmado Kuro ,que le ofrecía contestaciones tan cortantes que a Garp le resultaba imposible continuar la conversación.O el otro muchacho de largas orejas,Enel, quien estaba sentando junto a la ventana viendo atentamente hacia le cielo y apenas mostrando interés por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.<p>

Por otra parte, chicos como un tal Coby y aquella rara muchacha que se llamaba Hancock fueron mucho más atentos y respetuosos, si bien la última y parecía un poco molesta ya que ella y Nami discutían sobre quien debería presentar el pastel de cumpleaños a Luffy.

Garp propuso que entre las dos compartieran esa tarea, pero su idea no tuvo nada de éxito. Decidió dejar que las chicas se arreglaran por si solas, ya que había aprendido que en los pleitos de mujeres, los hombres no pintan nada.

En la sala, Garp encontró para su gran sorpresa a un grupo de adultos, a quienes sí reconoció de vista.

-¡Ah, profesores, que gusto verlos aquí!- los saludo, estrechando fuertemente la mano de cada uno.

-¡Oiga maldito anciano, casi me rompe los dedos!- reclamo Kid malhumorado, sosteniendo sus rojizos dedos con su otra mano y fulminando a Garp con la mirada.

-Oops ,lo siento, es que todo este asunto de la fiesta me trae muy emocionado- se disculpo Garp, riendo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Después dio una palmada a Kid en la espalda – ¡Ya no se queje y disfrute!-

Antes de que Kid siguiera renegando, Garp centro su atención en Bonney y Apoo. La profesora bruscamente le dijo que no tenía tiempo de parlotear con el , por qué debía ir la mesa de botanas antes que nadie.

-¡Oh carajo! !Tu, chico gordo, aléjate de las papas fritas, son mías!- gruño Bonney mientras salía corriendo a la mesa de botanas al ver a alguien mas ya estaba degustando los bocadillos .

-¡Nah, cállese, vieja fea!- le respondió el chico, quien empezó a devorar más rápido la comida solo para hacer enfurecer mas a la profesora.

Garp los miro atonito.

-¡Ja, usted tranqui ,que Bonney siempre se pone así cuando hay comida! Es como su reacción natural o algo así. Cosa de mujeres creo yo, pero igual y me equivoco- dijo Apoo a Garp, riendo de ver como Bonney se enojaba.

-Pues en ese caso, creo que deberíamos ir a comprar más frituras. porque creo que no serán suficientes- respondió Garp , divertido.

-Sería lo más prudente para la seguridad de todos nosotros- afirmo Apoo muy serio y cruzándose de brazos. Después de unos segundos perdió su falso semblante formal y se alejo con los ojos muy abiertos hacia el sistema de sonido, para estudiarlo con infantil admiración.

Garp iba a presumir su sistema de audio al impresionable Apoo con explicaciones complicadas sacadas de su manga, pero antes se presento con los dos profesores restantes: Law y Bepo. El segundo temblaba de nervios causados por su timidez, ocasionando que el vaso con soda que sostenía en su mano se derramara como si fuera un mar con turbulencia sobre la alfombra de la sala.

Garp le pidió en forma de broma que dejara de temblar o de lo contrario le terminaría por cobrar una alfombra nueva.

-¡Los siento, lo siento!- se disculpó Bepo exageradamente - Es que soy un oso tembloroso y nervioso-

-¡Ja, era broma! Venga, no te tomes todo tan en serio- dijo Garp - De todas formas esta alfombre ya está muy vieja y no la he lavado desde…. Un momento ,!nunca la he lavado!-

Garp echo a reír y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bepo, quien solo reía de forma ligera y preocupada. Kid no pudo más de el ruidoso anciano y se marcho de allí, refunfuñado entre dientes lo mucho que odiaba esa estúpida fiesta y maldiciendo a Law por haberlo obligado a ir.

Law levanto su pálido rostro y le dedicó el dedo medio a Kid, pero este no pudo verlo porque le daba la espalda. Cuando Garp se presento con Law, las primeras palabras del anciano fueron….

-¡Amigo, tú te ves del asco!- exclamo Garp con un poco de preocupación de tan solo ver el semblante enfermizo de Law -¿Estás bien? No, olvida esa pregunta tan estúpida. ¡Claro que no estás bien! No tengo muchas medicinas, pero podia darte un….-

-No, no pasa nada- desmintió Law con un poco de desesperación causada por la rapidez con la que Garp hablaba. Ahora podía ver de donde había heredado Luffy esa maña. Pensó velozmente en una excusa y continuo –Es solo que tengo una resaca terrible -

-Oh, eso explica porque te ves tan mal, sin ofender- comprendió Garp, tragándose la mentira de Law sin dudar .Luego, con tono burlón y en voz baja ,agrego –Pero me temo que esta noche no podrás emborracharte, que en esta fiesta no habrá ni una sola de alcohol ,te lo aseguro. Aunque…. aquí entre nos, hay unas tres latas escondidas de cerveza oscura en lo más profundo del refrigerador, por si tu instinto de borracho no soporta la sobriedad-

-Lo tendré en mente, gracias- respondió Law, tosiendo ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta mientras se despedía de Garp, que iba a ver como seguían las cosas entre Nami y Hancock en la cocina con el asunto del pastel, además de que iba diciendo a todo el mundo que guardara silencio y se fuera escondiendo ya que Luffy no tardaba en bajar.

Bepo tomo a Law del brazo y juntos se escondieron detrás del sillón. Bepo parcia muy feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo, deseando no hacer nada estúpido para arruinar la sorpresa.

-No te estreses, Bepo- lo calmo Law- solo tienes que gritar "_sorpresa" _al mismo tiempo que todos. No es nada complicado-

-De acuerdo, lo intentare. Pero…. ¿y si grito sorpresa antes de tiempo? ¿Y si me distraigo? ¿O si ….-

-Hazlo al mismo tiempo que yo y todo saldrá bien, ¿vale?- atajo Law rápidamente, sintiendo que las preocupaciones de Bepo le provocaban una jaqueca.

Law, quizá, terminaría por aceptar la cerveza que Garp le había ofrecido.

* * *

><p>Kid salió a el jardín frontal de la casa, ansioso de encontrar un lugar donde pudiera estar solo , sin la presencia de esa bola de mocosos estúpidos y ese insoportable anciano. Restregó su pie contra el césped y se recargo de brazos cruzados contra la pared, viendo hacia la solitaria calle.<p>

El nunca hubiera ido a la casa de Monkey D. Luffy por voluntad propia, y sentía un gran resentimiento hacia por Law haberlo convencido a él y los demás profesores en ese enrollo. A Kid no le importaba que tanto peligro corrían Luffy y los demás mocosos quienes, por deducción de Law, supuestamente ya habían probado las frutas del diablo.

Al menos, la mayoría de ellos.

Fuese cierto o no, ese no era problema de Kid. El no tenía la obligación de proteger a nadie, y menos a cambio de absolutamente nada. Sentía incluso en lo más profundo de su mente un poco de desprecio por aquellos que ya hubiesen sido bendecidos por los dones de las frutas del Diablo. Esa sensación de antagonismo solía transformase en algo que podía considerarse envidia, sobre todo en las ocasiones que Kid veía como su poder se iba cada vez haciendo más y más sumiso a su voluntad con el transcurso de los días.

Lo estaba prendiendo a controlar de manera rápida, y lo sabía.

El problema era que los demás también….los demás también. Capone le habia advertido del avance del resto, sobretodo de Law y Drake.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni Drake, Capone o Hawkins habian aceptado en ir al festejo. Kid deseaba en ese momento haber actuado igual que ellos.

Soltó un bufido y escupió a una maceta cercana. Iba a largarse de la fiesta, pero escucho unos murmullos cercanos, como pequeñas voces en el viento. Se llevo una mano a la oreja para mejora su audición y volvió a escuchar los susurros, esta vez siendo mucho mas identificables.

Intrigado, Kid camino sin hacer ruido hacia donde provenían las voces, con sus pasos siendo amortiguados y silenciados por el verde césped del jardín. Se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta del garaje, que estaba cerrada. Pego un oído a ella y puso toda su atención en escuchar lo que se decía al otro lado.

-Por favor, debes aprender a controlarte o nos descubrirán. - pedía una voz femenina, conocida para Kid. Era la voz de esa tal camarera Polly, Paula, o como se llamara. Se escucharon más comentarios de voces distintas, y todas sonaban con el mismo tono de miedo y preocupación.

-¡Cállense! ¿Qué acaso creen que no lo intento? ¡No ha sido culpa mía, sino de esa maldita fruta, de este poder...-rugió una voz masculina, la cual Kid ya había escuchado bastante veces en forma de comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos dirigidos a él durante sus clases en el colegio -…la arena. ¡Se niega a obedecerme, y transforma mi cuerpo aun en contra de mi voluntad!-

Kid frunció el ceño. ¿Arena, poder? No podia entender al cien por ciento de que hablaban Crocodile y los otros en el garaje, pero tenía una corazonada de lo que se trataba el asunto. Apretó los dientes y maldijo en voz queda, sin despegar la oreja de la puerta del garaje. Disminuyo esta vez su respiración para escuchar aun mejor.

Dentro del garaje se produjo un tintineo metálico. Era el sonido de herramientas cayendo sobre el suelo.

Al parecer, Crocodile estaba empezando a enfurecerse y desquitaba su enojo las pobres herramientas

-¡Me estoy arriesgando mucho por esto!- gruño el muchacho con rudeza – ¡Por eso, Paula, mas te vale que lo que hayan dicho los imbéciles profesores sea verdad! ¡O lo pagaras caro, te lo juro! Si esa fruta del Diablo no llega a esta fiesta justo como me dijiste, entonces yo te…-

Pero en ese instante el silencio se adueño del garaje de tal forma que Kid apenas podía distinguir siquiera una sola respiración. Frustrado al ver que los muchachos se habían quedado callados, apretó fuertemente su puño, y eso accidentalmente ocasiono que las demás cajas de herramientas y refacciones metálicas que se encontraban colocadas en los estantes dentro del garaje , se derrumbaran sobre Crocodile y sus amigos. Kid solo pudo escuchar como su involuntaria acción ocasionaba una orquesta de sonidos metálicos acompañados por golpes, gritos y quejas de dolor.

La puerta que conducía del garaje hacia el interior de casa se abrió y se escucharon varios pasos seguidos por un azotón. Luego no se oyó ningún ruido más proveniente del garaje

Increíble, Kid los había ahuyentado sin desearlo.

El profesor se alejo de la puerta del garaje y levanto sus manos a la misma distancia que sus ojos. Las miro con odio, reprimiéndose a sí mismo el no ser capaz de controlar su poder de magnetismo. Hacia solo unos minutos se había auto celebrado su capacidad de control, pero acababa de demostrar lo inexperto que era en realidad.

Debía practicar mucho más.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió como algo se aferraba a su pierna. Bajo la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con un animal de blanco pelaje, la mascota de Luffy.

-¡Maldito perro, ve a molestar a alguien más!- ordenaba Kid, sacudiendo su pierna en fuertes movimientos de un lado a otro, pero el juguetón Chouchou se estaba divirtiendo mucho y no pensaba soltar la pierna del pelirrojo malhumorado.

* * *

><p>Ace y Luffy estaban por bajar las escaleras cuando se escuchó un fuerte sonido en la planta baja. Ambos alzaron la viste en desconcierto.<p>

-¡UN LADRON EN EL GARAJE! HAY UN LADRON EN EL GARAJE!- aulló Luffy conmocionado. Sin perder ni un segundo, bajo corriendo fugazmente las escaleras , de dos en dos.

-¡Luffy ,no!- trato de detenerlo Ace, acercando una mano para intentar agarrar a su hermano, sin éxito. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se preocupo de que la sorpresa para Luffy se hubiese arruinado-¡Maldita sea!-

Cuando Luffy llego a la planta baja de su casa, se trono los nudillos y se su subió las mangas de su camisa.

-¡Tranquilo Ace, yo atrapare a ese ladrón! De seguro es el mismo tarado que destruyó el huerto de Nami! Pero ahora….-

-**¡SORPRESA!**-

Y justo en ese instante, el aullido colectivo ensordeció sus oídos y lo hizo caer de sentón mientras pequeños círculos de colores eran arrojados sobre su cabeza. Por unos momentos, Luffy creyó que un elefante se había colado en su casa o que su abuelo había puesto unos de sus discos de música antigua a máximo volumen en el sistema de audio. Sorprendido, Luffy ocultos sus ojos bajo su sombrero de paja con un poco de miedo .Cuando reunió coraje suficiente, se destapo los ojos y vio como todos sus amigos, compañeros e incluso unos pocos profesores se encontraban en su casa, viéndolo con extrañeza.

-Oh no…- susurro Luffy con los ojos dilatados –¡Abuelo, abuelo, la lluvia de colores y la plaga de huéspedes inesperados han infestado nuestra casa otra vez!- grito Luffy alterado.

-!No, imbécil, esta es tu fiesta sorpresa de cúmpleaños!- le explico Usopp, parado detrás del jarrón donde se había escondido , desesperado por el poco aprecio que Luffy demostraba por el esfuerzo que representaba organizar ese festejo.

-Ya sabía yo que Luffy iba a arruinar su propia sorpresa- suspiro Zoro con un bostezo.

Luffy parpadeó e inclino la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Fiesta sorpresa?- repitió sin comprender.

-Eso es, Luffy– dijo Ace, quien le ayuda a levantarse. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y continuo, con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla -¡FELIZ CUMPLEANOS, HERMANITO!-

Los demás dudaron, pero terminaron por gritar otra vez, pero esta ocasión cambiando _"sorpresa" _por "_feliz cumpleaños"._

Luffy se quedo estupefacto, con la quijada caída. Comenzó a sonreír y fulmino su reacción con brincos y risas eufóricos.

-¡AW YEAH! ¡Por fin, mi propia fiesta sorpresa celebrada por mi familia, amigos y sujetos que me caen bien y no tan bien! Es lo que siempre he deseado- exclamo Luffy, muy conmovido -¡Gracias a todos, son geniales!-

-Eso yo ya lo sabía, no tienes que repetirlo- comento Buggy, puliéndose las uñas.

Luffy también aprovecho para poder admirar toda la decoración que se había preparado para su fiesta: desde las serpentinas colgando por todas las paredes y el techo, hasta por el confeti regado por el piso. Era sin dudas, todo un colorido escenario que fascino a sus inocentes ojos.

-Pero como que falto el pastel, ¿no?- observó Luffy, señalando el vacio que había en la mesa.

-¿Y TODAVIA DE QUE TE CELEBRAMOS TE PONES EXIGENTE?- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo. Sanji no soporto el impulso de darle un sopetón a Luffy en la nuca.

Y como si hubieran escuchado su queja, Nami y Hancock, secundadas por Garp, salieron en ese momento de la cocicna, llevando en manos el gigantesco pastel de mandarinas para Luffy.

El muchacho lo observo con expresión embobada, al igual que hacían la profesora Bonney y Wapol.

-¡GENIAL!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Luffy!- dijeron las chicas al unisono. Se miraron entre sí con un poco de rivalidad, pero la olvidaron de inmediato a favor de Luffy.

-¡PASTEL!- fue lo único que pudo decir Luffy antes de darle una buena mordida al postre.

-¡OI, note lo comas aun, que no hemos prendido las velas ni te hemos cantado la felicitación!- remarco Sanji histérico. Al contrario del rubio, unos cuantos ya habían puesto ojo en el pastel , y sin poder esperar mas para poder probarlo, empujaron a Luffy para la tradicional "mordida" con tanta fuerza, que Hancock y Nami perdieron el equilibrio y el pastel entero se vino abajo

-¡Oh si! ¡Agarre su trozo quien pueda!- exclamo Bonney, llenándose las manos de pastel y comiéndolo como si no hubiese probado alimento en meses, a pesar de que se había engullido bastante frituras ( como unas siete bolsas extra grandes) hacia unos cuantos minutos.

-¡A un lado idiotas, que yo solo por esto vine a este estúpido cumpleaños! ¡Bueno, y también vine por las sodas, oh si!- indico Wapol, aventando a un lado a Chopper y Vivi, quienes ya se habían agachado para empezar a comer pastel.

-¡Oi, compartan, no se lo acaben todo!- pidió Usopp, arrojándose sobre el pastel derramado.

-¡Salven un trozo para Buggy! - Canto Buggy, acercándose bailando al patsel.

-¡Mmm, este pastel es para morirse! ¡Yohoho!- rio Brook con su afro cubierto de crema batida.

-¿Es de zanahoria, querida? Ojala no por que soy alérgico, pero….!que demonios!- comento Bon Clay, escupiendo migajas de tan llena que tenía la boca de pan.

-¡Es de mandarina!- anuncio Nami, enojada de ver como otros se comían lo que ella había cocinado para Luffy en específico. Pronto, la mayoría se dejo llevar por el momento, y se abalanzaron como locos hacia el pastel derramado, como hienas sobre una presa recién cazada.

Así, las risas empezaron a sonar por toda la casa.

-¡KAWABONGA!- grito Garp, arrojándose al pastel como si fuera una alberca, casi cayendo encima del pobre Coby. Se acerco a su nieto, que comía pastel y tenía el rostro embarrado de merengue color naranja, y le paso un brazo por los hombros -¡Bueno Luffy, no es como lo tenía planeado, pero espero que estés disfrutando tu fiesta!-

Luffy mastico y trago el bocado de su boca, atragantándose un poco.

-¡Es lo mejor! ¡Gracias, abuelo!- dijo Luffy mas contento de lo que Garp lo hubiese visto jamás. Despues, mientras estaban ambos cubiertos de pies a caebza de pastel, se abrazaron mientras reían alegremente, con Ace uniéndoseles poco después.

Era el mejor día en vida de Luffy, y apenas iba comenzando.

* * *

><p>Law observaba la escena desde lejos. Bepo ya no estaba con el por qué se había lanzado junto con Apoo al relajo del pastel de mandarinas, y ahora mismo estaban siendo reprendidos por la enojada chica Hancock, pero ni Apoo y ni Bepo le hacían mucho caso.<p>

Law pudo echar la culpa de su humor apático al mal estado en que se encontraba, y si bien aquel factor importaba mucho ,en realidad había permanecido en su lugar para vigilar atentamente aquello por lo que había que tener tanta precaución:

Los regalos, una pila enorme de cajas adornadas amontadas en la esquina de la sala . Por el momento solo era cuestión de vigilarlos, pero Law sabía que cuando llegara el momento de abrirlos, tal vez como a las seis de la tarde o un poco más temprano, era cuando en realidad la tensión llegaría a su punto máximo y las cosas se tornarían serias. Porque en una de esas cajas ,segun se habia informado , ya hacia una fruta del diablo bastante poderosa y codiciada, destinada para Luffy.

El profesor no tenia intencio de asegurarse que esta fruta llegara a su propuesto dueño, si no que no cayera en manos equivocadas. Como en las de Akainu y Sengoku, por ejemplo…

Aquellos dos hombres no se habían presentado al festejo, pero eran un par de lobos astutos, lo suficientemente viles como para convencer a unos de los estudiantes de hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos, y después de observar con atención a los presentes, Law ya tenía a dos sospechosos de los cuales sabia debía cuidarse.

Desde sus respectivos lugares, Kuro y Crocodile observaban a Law con reciproca desconfianza, tan densa como el humo de un incendio y tan amenazante como un grupo de animales salvajes dispuestos a atacar.

Para ese entonces, el reloj marco justo el medio día.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Franky despertó de su placido sueño. Se levantó de su cama, rascándose la barriga y bostezando abiertamente. Se asomo por la ventana y vio que el día era simplemente hermoso, con un calor inmenso y el cielo especialmente azul.<p>

-¡Súper día para relajarse!- dijo mientras se tronaba la espalda y el cuello.

Se sentía muy descansado, lo cual era una novedad luego de tanto tiempo de insomnio y días aturdidos. Su corazón brinco de alegría al recordar que solo faltaba unas cuantas horas antes de poder olvidarse por completo de Barbanegra y la amenaza que este representaba.

Solo unas cuantas horas mas y adiós preocupaciones, bienvenidos días de ocio pacifico.

Se revolvió el pelo y empezó a tararear despreocupadamente mientras se dirigía al baño para poder vestirse y arreglarse.

Tal vez si el sol no hubiese disminuido su rango de visión , y si sus demás camaradas no estuvieran con la terrible resaca después del reventón de la noche anterior, Franky hubiera podido ver a la hiena intrusa y sus colegas que se habían infiltrado en sus dominios, regándolo con galones y galones de gasolina.

Bellamy por su parte, había mandado a Lily a conseguir mas combustible, y se asombro al ver como su amiga regresaba acompañada del resto de los miembros de su antigua banda y una gran dotación de combustible que parecía casi inagotable.

La diversión, pensó Bellamy , iba a ser mayor de la esperada

* * *

><p><strong>!Por fin, luego de muchos meses, termine otro capitulo! Perdonen mucho la demora, fue demasiado larga.<strong>**Originalmente, este capitulo lo iba a subir antier, que era el cumpleaños oficial de Luffy, pero decidi hacer cambios en el cap en el ultimo momento y ya no me dio tiempo.**

**!Agradezco a girl-hatake95, NamiLuffy y Lyolin GingerNami por sus comentarios, y a girl hatake en especila por su apoyo :D! !Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por leer!**


End file.
